Nunca te olvidaré
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Vivir bajo rechazo de su padre, indiferencia de su hermana, la muerte de su madre... Una joven de ojos perla recibe una beca para estudiar y vivir en el campus universitario. Allí conoce muchas personas, en especial a un par de muchachos que alegrarán su vida de dos formas totalmente diferentes. [¡Este fic tiene finales alternativos!] :D
1. Conociéndonos

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ...**

* * *

_**Da-chan:** HOLA! (/-o-)/ ... Quería que esta historia fuera un OS, pero cuando me di cuenta había escrito demasiado... ¡tanto! que luego daría pereza leer. Al menos para mí leer una historia larga debe empezar de una manera emocionante, para leerla de golpe, pero ya que no es de acción... ¡Como sea! Esta historia está dirigida a NaruHinas y SasuHinas! ;D  
_

_**Advertencia: **P_reparen sus kokoros porque es... es... tan sentimental. (T~T) ...__

* * *

**CONOCIÉNDONOS...**

_**Mi vida ha sido algo complicada. Mi padre no me quiere porque no nací con "talento" como él le dice. Mi madre falleció al poco tiempo de que nació mi hermanita; quien es la adoración de mi padre.**_

_**Nací en una familia con dotes musicales "genéticos". Así ha sucedido desde mis tatarabuelos, y generación tras generación mi familia es considerada como prodigios musicales... Hasta que nací yo.**_

_**No me preocupé de ser la niñita de papá, para eso estaba mi hermana y además yo tenía en mente otras cosas. Yo quiero ser doctora. Supongo que quieren saber por qué... Pues, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía siete años y ella no pudo cumplir su sueño de ser pediatra, le encantaban los niños! Yo le prometí que sería una doctora muy famosa y salvaría a muchas personas. Además de que yo quería encontrar la cura para su enfermedad... quería...**_

_**Verán... mi madre murió de un infarto. Ni mi padre ni los doctores conocen la razón de ello.**_

_**Desde pequeña era muy estudiosa y me volví más aplicada para que mi madre, desde el cielo, estuviera muy orgullosa de mí. Por tales esfuerzos conseguí una beca en medicina. La beca incluía pagos de útiles, pasaje, alimentación y habitación, que debía compartir con un estudiante en el campus de la universidad.**_

_**Cuando llegué a mi habitación en la residencia me dio un gran susto, cuando al abrir la puerta de mi recámara me enteré de que compartiría habitación con...**_

* * *

— ((UN CHICO!?)) —pensó Hinata y dejó caer sus maletas, que hicieron mucho ruido.

— ¡AAAHHH! —el muchacho estaba colgando unos afiches en la pared, sobre su cama.

— Pe-perdón... no quise asustarte. —el joven se baja de la cama y se acerca a la puerta para saludar a la chica— _Eh..._ esta es la habitación... ¿206?—

— Sí, esta es. No me digas que...!

— Pues... también es la mía... —ambos se sorprendieron mucho.

— Debió haber sido una confusión en el sistema... Yo ya lo verifiqué, y tú?

— Sí... verifiqué en la sala de información antes de subir.

— Eso quiere decir que somos compañeros... —el sonrió despreocupado y ella se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás y puso cara de descontento. —... ¡¿Eh?! ¡No-no soy un mal chico! ¡S-si es eso lo que piensas! —movía las manos, negando los pensamientos que ella demostraba con su rostro.

— _mmm..._ —frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Observó un muchacho rubio, de ojos azules con unas cicatrices en sus mejillas, tres de cada lado. Tenía pintura en sus manos y cara. Tenía una camiseta anaranjada con un diseño en el pecho con manchas frescas de pintura; una bermuda negra, también sucia. Unos zapatos deportivos... igual de sucios.

— Si quieres me amarras a una silla antes de que te vayas a dormir... así estarás segura de que no te haré nada, ¿sí? —rascó su nuca; al recordar que tenía puntura la quitó rápidamente, la joven se rió ligeramente y de un momento a otro el muchacho rubio le tendió su mano en señal de saludo— ¡Hola! Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, soy estudiante de arte. ¡Mucho gusto!

— Oh... Mucho gusto. —la chica miró su mano y él la limpió en sus pantalones, tanto como pudo, ella de todas formas tomo su mano y se saludaron— Me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. Soy estudiante de Medicina.

* * *

**_Fue así como conocí a Naruto. Un chico alto y rubio, con ojos azules y una sonrisa que iluminaba un día oscuro. Era huérfano de nacimiento y a pesar de sus dificultades para estudiar, también logró una beca para la carrera que había elegido._**

**_Yo no era muy carismática, menos para hacer amistades. Sin embrago Naruto era lo opuesto. En un semana había hablado con todos los residentes del edificio y recordaba el nombre de cada uno de ellos. Yo, pues, sólo me preocupaba por mis estudios... así que había creado una rutina._**

**_Me levantaba temprano para salir a correr, luego a bañarme y desayunar; a las 8:30 me dirigía a la facultad para recibir mis clases. A las 12:45 salía de las clases teóricas para ir a la práctica. Allí permanecía hasta las 6 de la tarde; llegaba a mi habitación a las 6:30 pm más o menos. Repasaba mis apuntes; veía un poco de televisión; y me iba a dormir a las once u doce de la noche, para levantarme al día siguiente y hacer lo mismo de lunes a sábados. Sólo descansaba los domingos.  
_**

**_Pero no por ello era una chica antisocial. Si he de decirlo, había alguien en las clases que sí lo era. Un joven a quien lo perseguían las chicas y los hombres le tenían envidia._**

**_Un día, durante la clase práctica de primeros auxilios, tuve la oportunidad de estar lo suficientemente cerca para conocerlo..._**

* * *

— Buenas tardes jóvenes. Hoy trabajarán en parejas; escojan un compañero. —dijo la doctora que impartía la clase.

— (_¿Eh?_ ¿Me quedé sin compañero?) —pensó Hinata. Hasta que tocan la puerta del salón.

— Permiso...

— ¡Oh! Pero si es usted. Tarde... no me sorprende. Pase, pase. —la doctora mira a los jóvenes y se da cuenta que en la primera fila, cerca de la ventana, se encontraba Hinata; sola— Hoy se trabaja en equipo, vaya con la señorita Hyuga, que al parecer es la única sin compañero. —así que se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

— Bu-buenas tar-

— No me hables.

— _¿eh?_ ¿Por qué? Te... ¿hice algo?

— ... —el muchacho de cabello oscuro le dio la espalda. Ella no le dio importancia y prestó atención a la doctora Tsunade.

Luego se acerca a cada una de las parejas de trabajo y les pide que indique el lugar de ciertos músculos y huesos dentro del cuerpo de plástico que tenían para practicar. Los últimos en ser calificados fueron el muchacho de cabello negro y Hinata. El joven acierta correctamente a cada una de las preguntas, sin embargo Hinata no; ella se equivoca en 3 de 10.

Cuando termina la clase Hinata toma sus últimos apuntes y mientras guarda su cuaderno el chico dice entre dientes:

— _¡Tsk!_ Vaya inútil...

((Inútil)) ((inútil))) ((INÚTIL)) Retumbaba esa palabra en la cabeza de la muchacha, quien la escuchaba casi a diario en su casa de la boca de su padre; cuando este la obligaba a practicar piano, violín, arpa, entre otros instrumentos. Ella se encontraba feliz de estar lejos de las humillaciones luego de un par de semanas, fuera de su hogar, poco a poco se había olvidado de eso al hacer lo que le gustaba.

Sin embargo, en un instante... Él le recordó el dolor que sentía en casa, el sufrimiento de su pasado...

**!PLAFFF!**

Se escuchó en todo el salón. Los pocos estudiantes que quedaban, miraron desconcertados a los jóvenes... el chico, furioso volteó para verla y gritarle, para demostrar que a alguien como él no se le trataba así; nadie lo había hecho y él no sería el primero en quedar en vergüenza... pero... cuando la miró directamente a los ojos... se dio cuenta que había hecho algo mucho peor a lo que acostumbraba._**_**  
**_**_

Sasuke, así se llamaba, había rechazado las declaraciones de amor de muchas chicas en lo que iba de su vida estudiantil, incluso se jactaba de su talento en medicina; trataba mal a las personas y cuando las ofendía, su familia se encargaba de que los perjudicados recibieran un regalo para "olvidar" el asunto; sin embargo, Sasuke, nunca había visto ese tipo de mirada... una mirada que no mostraba ira, o rechazo... era una mirada de dolor, de sufrimiento...

Él sabía que había lastimado a la jovencita, no en su ego, sino en su alma.

Ella salió corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a punto de llorar.

* * *

_**Así es como conocí a ese muchacho llamado Sasuke Uchiha. Él tiene cabello y ojos negros como la noche, de tez blanca; sin embargo, para tener tal aspecto de niño bueno es arrogante y presumido... aunque, debo decir que es un excelente estudiante. Sus padres son dueños del hospital más reconocido a nivel nacional y su hermano mayor, Itachi, es un famoso neurólogo.**_

_**Una vez que mi clase tenía un recorrido a ese mismo hospital tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, bueno, sólo lo saludé, pero fue muy impresionante el talento y la pasión que tiene hacia la vida y hacia su trabajo.**_

* * *

_**Da-chan: **Espero que les guste mucho! _

_Reviews?! ONEGAI! (Y_Y)/_

* * *

**_¡Besos y abrazos en papel!_**


	2. Momentos

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ...**

* * *

_**Da-chan:**__ Hoooolaaaaa__ NaruHinas y SasuHinas! y los que gusten de seguir esta historia! =D Me emocioné escribiendo -me da por lapsos-... pero igual espero que lo DISFRUTEN! =D  
_

**_Agradecomientos: _**_para sukyhime510 y AFuckingAngel_

* * *

**MOMENTOS...**

_**No volví a encontrarme con Sasuke en clases de RCI (Reconocimiento Corporal Interno*) ni en ninguna otra clase hasta un mes y medio después... No es que yo me haya estado escondiendo de él por la cachetada que le dí; es más bien que nuestros horarios no se topaban... y yo estaba muy feliz de ello! Pues verán, resulta que él estudia cardiología y yo, pues... yo estudio pediatría.**_

* * *

— ¿Señorita Hyuga?

— ¿Eh? —Hinata voltea y ve a un hombre alto con cabello anaranjado y mirada desafiante usando un traje oscuro— Si? Nos conocemos?

— Soy el guardaespaldas del joven Sasuke Uchiha...

— (¡¿Uchiha?!) —piensa con asombro, pues habían pasado seis semanas desde aquel incidente en el salón de clases. Aquel hombre continuaba hablando:

—... y vengo para pedirle disculpas de parte de la familia Uchiha. Además de una compensación —ella lo interrumpió

— ¿C-compensación?

— Sí. Nos enteramos de un rumor que involucra al joven Sasuke y no quisimos que alguien de la prensa u otro medio informativo fuera a perjudicarlo. Hicimos nuestras investigaciones y nos enteramos que el joven Sasuke la ofendió. Por tal motivo he venido, en representación del joven Sasuke y su familia. —Hinata dio un ligero suspiro y le respondió seriamente.

— Señor...-?

— Disculpe mis modales. Mi nombre es Jugo

— De acuerdo, señor Juugo; le agradezco que haya venido. Dígale a la familia Uchiha que no acepto la compensación...

— Pero...

— No, no lo haré. Porque ellos no tienen que disculparse. Ellos no me han hecho nada... y, al joven Sasuke... Dígale que lo que él me hizo no se lo perdonaré... —El guardaespaldas quedó muy sorprendido por la determinación, sinceridad y seguridad con que dijo esas palabras.— Y si me disculpa, señor Juugo, debo ir a mi dormitorio porque es algo tarde y mañana tengo una prueba. ¡Cuídese!

Al día siguiente, cuando Hinata salía de sus clases, alguien la agarró del brazo y la metió dentro de un armario de limpieza; tapó su boca con la mano. Una persona con gafas y un buzo con la capucha puesta:

— ¡Cállate! ¡No te lastimaré! —el joven se sacó el gorro y las gafas que cubrían su rostro.

— ¡-! —él dejó de cubrir la boca de la pobre chica asustada que en susurros dice:— U-uchiha... san? —Así permanecen un par de minutos hasta que hay uno que otro estudiante en los pasillos.

— Ahora saldremos de aquí y actuarás normal. —Sasuke abre la puerta y cuando están fuera del edificio Hinata comienza a correr, a través del parque; camino por donde llega a su residencia.

Sasuke es más rápido y la agarra de la muñeca. Ella gira para darle un golpe, pero él lo bloquea y sujeta la otra mano de la chica. Entonces ella usa su pierna para hacerlo caer, él logra mantener el equilibrio pero descuida su rostro. Ella aprovecha eso para golpearlo... **¡POFF!** Ambos caen al suelo...

— ¡Q-quítate! O-o-o empezaré a gritar!

— Eh- ?...-! —Cuando Sasuke levanta su cabeza un poco y abre los ojos se da cuenta que estaba sobre ella, cerca de su rostro, demasiado cerca! Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia el costado; podía sentir la respiración de él en su cuello.

La miró unos instantes; lo delicada que era, su piel blanca y tersa, el olor a lavanda de su cabello negro-azulado que brillaba con la luz de los faroles en plena noche.

Sasuke había permanecido así varios minutos, sin moverse; ella giró su rostro y abrió los ojos para revisar que el golpe que le había dado al chico no lo había dejado inconsciente, y si fuese el caso, tendría que atenderlo y llamar una ambulancia. Tal fue la sorpresa para ambos que ella no sólo giró su cabeza, sino que la había levantado justo en la dirección donde Sasuke se encontraba observándola.

.

.

Ambos estaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Una persecución que terminó en un beso...

Un beso que duró menos que una fracción de segundo, pero cada uno pudo sentir la suavidad de los labios del otro...

.

.

Hinata lo empujó con ambas manos y cuando iba a ponerse en pie él la detiene; sujetando su mano.

— ¿Siempre corres en un momento vergonzoso? —expresa Sasuke, calmado y tranquilo, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Ella voltea para contestar, y sus miradas se encuentran; estaba sonrojada. Baja la cabeza y entre susurros dice: — _Tonto..._

— ¿Tonto? ¿Yo?

— ¡SÍ! Por tu culpa yo... yo... mi...! —lo mira con disgusto y vergüenza. Sasuke se da cuenta de lo que Hinata quiere decir, suelta la mano de ella; mirando hacia un lado, con una sonrisa de ironía pregunta:

— ¿No me digas que ese fue tu primer beso?

Ella se puso aún más roja y llevó sus manos al rostro, cubriéndose. Quería estar lo más lejos posible, que la tierra la tragara... De pronto el silencio incómodo es anulado y Hinata levanta la mirada para ver a Sasuke luego de que le dice:

— _¡Je!_ Ese... también fue... mi primer beso...

— ... eh- ¿qué?

— Como escuchaste. —Sasuke se encontraba mirando hacia una parte oscura, pero la luz de los faroles iluminaban su rostro. Ella comienza a reír; el voltea rápidamente.— ¿De qué te burlas? ¿Crees que miento?

— Jajajaaa... no ...jajajajaaa... es sólo que... es- tas... sonrojado... jajajajaaa...

— _¡-!_ —el joven Uchiha vuelve a mirar hacia el costado, molesto y avergonzado— Tú también estás roja. —a ella no le molestó ese comentario.

— Qué alivio... Creí que eras un chico arrogante y pervertido. —Sasuke la miró con asombro, levantando una ceja; su rostro había regresado a su color natural —... pero eres todo lo contrario.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Pues... —mirando el cielo nocturno y llevando una de sus manos a su barbilla —... te pareces a la noche.

— ¿A la noche? aaahhh... —Sasuke suspiró y también miró el cielo— Es por que asusto a las personas, ¿no? —Hinata lo mira y sacude su cabeza de un lado al otro al darse cuenta que Sasuke entendió mal su idea.

— ¡N-no! Eso no es lo que quise decir. —Entonces la vuelve a mirar con seriedad— Yo me refería a que... puede que parezca malo, pero si miras con atención... —ella vuelve a mirar el cielo —... te darás cuenta que no. Si te tomas la paciencia de observar, te darás cuenta que las estrellas y la luna son parte de la noche... y el conjunto de todo... es muy hermoso.

Sasuke se sorprende mucho de lo que dijo y comienza a reír.

— ¿Eh? ¿D-dije algo malo?

— No. No eres la primera en compararme con la noche. —ella baja la mirada— Pero es la primera vez que dicen algo... ¿como expresarlo? Creo que las chicas le dicen: cursi.

— ¿A sí? Yo creí que escuchabas elogios todo el tiempo...

— No, eso no importa ya. —el Uchiha tenia una leve idea de hacia dónde iba la conversación, así que cambió el tema.— He venido a decir que... que... —le costaba mucho trabajo expresar tales palabras.

Eran dos palabras; palabras que nunca había tenido que utilizar. Jamás creyó decirlas.—... que... ¿me disculpas?

— _oh..._ No. —el moreno quedó muy sorprendido con las franqueza y rapidez que lo dijo— ¡¿Por qué no?! —ella se había puesto de pie y le tiende su mano al muchacho que la miraba con mucha confusión.

— No te disculpo, ni te perdono, ni nada parecido... porque no hay qué perdonar. —Sasuke seguía confundido, aún mas que antes. Y el asombro se notaba en sus ojos.

— Pero mi guardaespaldas dijo que nunca...

— _Oh..._ No me refería a eso. Ese día, sí, me sentí mal por lo que me dijiste... pero reaccioné de forma imprudente. Por eso quería disculparme, pero no te volví a encontrar y no te busqué porque estudio, ¿sabes? —el muchacho tomo la mano y se levantó.— Pero claro, eso no quita que fuiste grosero cuando te iba a saludar aquel día.

— Yo creí que serías como todas las chicas que he conocido: fastidiosa, melosa, acosadora, pervertida...

— ¡ESO CREÍ YO! _¡oh!_ perdón, no quise gritar... Digo, cuando me encerraste en el armario y cubriste mi boca... cualquier chica creería que es un pervertido. Por eso comencé a correr cuando salimos del salón.

— _Así que este malentendido lo inicié yo..._ —susurró Sasuke

— Bueno... es tarde y tengo que dormir. Tú también deberías hacerlo... te vez cansado. ¡Chao! —Hinata comenzó a caminar.

— (¿Agotado? Pero si todo este tiempo estuve agobiado por mi conciencia! ¡agh! Vamos Sasuke, dilo, ¡DILO!) ¡HINATA! —ella se detiene y voltea; él se acerca— Me porté de forma equivocada... ¿podemos llevarnos bien? —Ella tiende su mano, como aquel día que se vieron por primera vez.

— Hola, soy Hinata Hyuga; puedes llamarme Hinata. Estudio pediatría.

— Mucho gusto, Hinata. —él toma su mano— Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y estudio cardiología... Sólo Sasuke.

* * *

**_Su familia era muy acaudalada y cuatro generaciones de Uchiha habían sido dueñas del hospital general. Él era el segundo, así que no heredaría el edificio, pero no le molestaba. Sasuke buscaba crear su propia clínica._**

_**Desde el incidente suscitado en el parque él se portaba menos antisocial... al menos conmigo era Sasuke, no Uchiha hijo del dueño del hospital más importante del país; nos encontrábamos en un par de clases y como era un excelente estudiante me ayudaba cuando yo pasaba por alto _**algo**_ o me equivocaba.**_

**_Fui su primera amiga en la universidad y debo decir que no era muy gratificante, porque las chicas que acechaban a Sasuke, me miraban con instinto asesino! Él decía que no le de importancia... pero no era sencillo..._**

**_Llevaba siete meses en la universidad... De pronto, un domingo por la mañana..._**

* * *

— ¿Hinata?

— ...

— Hinata~ despierta~

— _Mmngh... mmm..._

— Oe~ —Naruto se sienta al lado de ella, se acerca a su rostro y susurra— Hi-na-ta~

— _mmm... eeee... eh... eh- ¡eh!_ —con sus ojos abiertos de par en par se da cuenta que el muchacho rubio estaba demasiado cerca de ella— ¡KYAAAAAAHHHH! N-NO TE A-ACERQUES TANTOOO! —por reflejo ella lo golpeó en la cara y él calló al suelo.

.

.

— _Ooo-ouuu..._ **¡Ay!** Eeey... **¡AUCH!** Eso me dolió.

— ¡Pe-perdón! —Naruto estaba sentado en una silla, cerca de la ventana y Hinata limpiaba la sangre que salía de su nariz— Me siento tan mal! No te quise lastimar, es en serio!

— Ya, tranquila Hina-chan! —él sostiene su brazo y la mira a los ojos, con una sonrisa pícara— Pero tendrás que recompensarme, ¿sí?

—... ¿Eh?! Re-recompensarte?

— ¡Sí! Yo olvidaré todo esto, a cambio de que hoy salgas conmigo, sí?!

— ¿Eh-? pero... a...

— No hay escusa que valga. Si quieres que este incidente quede en el olvido, tendrás que salir hoy conmigo.

— Como... como una ci-cita?

— ¡SÍ!

— _N-no lo sé..._ —entonces Naruto señala su nariz con el índice— A-a-ay... mi pobre nariz~ Me pregunto si sanará pronto~ ¿Qué pensaran los del edificio cuando me vean así? ¿Y si les digo que fue Hina-chan? —mirándola de reojo.

— ¡E-está bien!

— ¡BIEN! —se levanta de la silla rápidamente— Te esperaré afuera de la residencia. Te invito a desayunar. ¡No demores~! —ella suspira.

Así fue como Hinata mientras se bañaba— (¡Es mi primera cita! ¿Q-Qué debo usar? ¡qué problema! Por qué acepté?) —cuando salió del baño usó un vestido camisero de color azul en degradé y sandalias. El cabello suelto y maquillaje leve, que realzaba sus ojos.

— ¿Naruto? —al dar la vuelta para verla quedó impactado.

— Estás hermosa, Hinata.

— _Eh... pues_, gracias! —expresa la muchacha, algo sonrojada.

Así, ambos, fueron a desayunar a las afueras del campus; a una pequeña cafetería que es muy concurrida por los estudiantes, no solo por su excelente servicio y menú, sino que es la más cercana. Mientras desayunaban...

— ¿Te duele? —apuntando la nariz de Naruto.

— ¿Esto? —señala su propia nariz— No, que va! Te lo dije, ¿no?

— ...

— Sí salias conmigo, olvidaría todo esto... ¿Nariz? ¿Golpe? ¡¿Quién?! —y ambos comenzaron a reír. Luego él se pone serio y la mira con calidez.— Pero hay algo más... —ella para de reír y lo mira mientras bebe su café.— También es para agradecerte por lo que has hecho —lo interrumpe.

— ¿He hecho? ¿Y-yo?

— ¡Sí! Me has cobijado cuando me quedo dormido en mi escritorio; has preparado café para mí cuando me quedo hasta tarde estudiando; me dejas la cena preparada cuando llego tarde; me regañas cuando hago algo mal...

— _¡Oh!_ A eso te refieres...

— Además, —mira las nubes por la ventana de la cafetería —...quería conocerte mejor. —ella se sonroja nuevamente— Es que, me di cuenta que, aunque somos compañeros de cuarto, no conozco nada de ti. Siempre estamos ocupados, toda la semana...

— _Cierto..._

— ¡Así que hoy me armé de valor para preguntártelo-ttebayo!

— Vaya que sí fuiste _valiente,_ por que, acercarse tanto a una chica que sabe defenderse... mientras duerme. —Hinata ríe ligeramente.

— Si... ahora sé que no debo hacerlo. —Naruto mira su nariz hinchada y roja.

— ¿Acaso no conoces el espacio personal?

— ¡Pues sí! Pero creí que sólo aplicaba al mío... —Naruto levanta sus hombros haciendo una mueca.— Es que... Toda mi vida he pasado solo.

— ¿Solo? ¿Completamente?

— Pues, no conocí a mis padres. Soy huérfano.

— _¡Oh-!_ No quise ser imprudente, perdón.

— No lo hiciste, tranquila.

— Pero... ¿nunca fuiste adoptado?

— Pues no. Yo llegué al orfanato cuando era un bebé de pocos meses. Por esto... —señala unas cicatrices que tiene en su rostro, líneas rectas; tres en cada mejilla— ... es que no me querían.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

— Las monjas me explicaron que ellos no querían adoptarme porque luego los vecinos preguntarían que qué me pasó y, supongo que no querían explicar que no era hijo de ellos... no sé...

— ... —el rostro se Hinata se volvió un poco triste.— Creo que... —Naruto la observó mientras llevaba un bocado de los hotcakes que había pedido para comer— Creo que mi vida fue un poco más justa... —ella miraba su desayuno; jugando melancólicamente con los pedazos de fruta de su ensalada.

— Si te sientes incómoda, no me cuentes... no quiero presionarte. Cuando estés lista para hablarle, dime y seré todo oídos.

— _¡-!_ —su sonrisa, característica de aquel muchacho rubio. Una dulce sonrisa, que te hace olvidar todo lo malo. En ese momento, un silencio, sutilmente difuminaba el ambiente. Silencio que duró hasta que ambos terminaron de desayunar.

— ¡Listo! ¡Vamos-dattebayo!

— ¿Eh-? ¿Dónde?

— ¡A divertirnos! —Tomó la mano de la jovencita y la jaló de la mesa; salieron corriendo de la cafetería. Naruto levantó la mano para detener un taxi. Subieron: — ¡Al parque Konoha, por favor! —Mientras estaban en el taxi, Hinata pregunta: — ¿Parque de diversiones?

— ¡Sí! ¿Que tal?

— Pues, nunca he ido a uno. —manifiesta en murmullos; Naruto se sorprendió mucho y comenzó a sobre-actuar.

— ¡No puede ser! Es urgente que vayamos! ¡¿Nunca has ido a uno?! ¡¿En serio?! —ella menea su cabeza de un lado a otro con timidez.— No te preocupes, Naruto Uzumaki será quien te enseñe lo divertido de la diversión! —llegaron al parque en menos de 15 minutos.

Hinata estaba fascinada; tantos juegos diferentes y llamativos. Ella no había ido a un lugar así por su padre.

La madre de Hinata había muerto cuando ella tenía a penas cinco años y su hermanita tenía pocos meses de nacida. Su madre le había prometido llevarla cuando tuviera la edad suficiente; lamentablemente jamás pudo cumplir esa promesa.

Hiashi, padre de Hinata, había quedado devastado por la muerte tan repentina de su esposa y cerró toda emoción para dejar de llorar. Hiashi se dedicó a elevar y mejorar las habilidades musicales de sus hijas, pero como Hinata no tenía el talento era más severo con la chica... él sabía que la personalidad de Hinata era idéntica a la de su esposa, y eso era lo que más le dolía; recordar a su esposa...

Así fue como los dos tuvieron una tarde de diversión.

Naruto comió un par de hotdogs y un helado antes de subir a la montaña rusa... ya sabrán lo que pasó.

Luego de usar los baños, con mucha prisa! ... descansaron en unas bancas situadas debajo de un árbol.

— Perdón Hina-chan... Debí hacerte caso...

— Eso ya no importa. Lo he pasado genial. Gracias, Naruto-kun. —el muchacho moribundo y aún pálido, la mira con alegría. Y la abraza repentinamente. — ¡¿Na-naruto-kun?!

— Espera, solo un momento... —sentía calor en su corazón, como una taza de chocolate en un día de nieve... dulce y abrigador... Así es como Naruto sintió esa muestra de afecto, que él buscaba con empeño, y lo había encontrado en aquella delicada y gentil jovencita.

Por su parte, Hinata recordó la calidez de su madre; de cómo la abrigaba y reconfortaba en su niñez...

Luego de unos minutos; minutos del ayer para la chica y para él, pues, para él fue como si el tiempo se detuviera... se separaron. Luego un silencio incómodo y miradas que no se cruzaron en todo el camino a la residencia.

— Yo- —reflejaron al mismo tiempo— Tú primero- —otra vez. Ella baja la mirada y Naruto comienza: — Lo siento. Fui impulsivo, si te incomodé-

— No... Sólo fue extraño, no incómodo... —respondió ella, mientras seguía viendo el suelo.

— Okey... Bueno... si te parece... hagamos como que... ¿no pasó?

— D-de acuerdo... —ambos sonríen y se dirigen a la residencia. Conversando de temas sin importancia.

* * *

_**Así fue mi primera cita... En el colegio me preocupaba por mis calificaciones, además de que mi padre me mantenía clase tras clases de diversos instrumentos... no tenía tienpo para amistades, menos para chicos. No me quejo, tuve una vida con muchas comodidades...  
**_

_**Pero saber que Naruto no pudo conocer a sus padres, hizo que yo valorara aún más el tiempo que pasé con mamá y, debo decir, que cuando papá era menos severo, también son buenos recuerdos para mí!**_

* * *

_**Da-chan: **¿Qué tal? ... ¡¿__Reviews?! -ojos de nekito con botas- =D_

_**RCI*:** Esta clase la inventé para el cap... si la encuentran, o si existe... es mera coincidencia! D= Además, avísenme si existe para quedar más impactada! xD_

* * *

**_¡Besos y abrazos en papel!_**


	3. Accidente

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ...**

* * *

_**Da-chan:** Hooooooolaaaa, me estrañaron? ... si dicen que "sí", sé que mienten! Sólo quieren que publique pronto... -snif snif-  
_

**_Agradecimientos:_**_sukyhime510 __(sí, de nuevo lr agrade__zco, y? déjenme!) y Rye no Hebi_

* * *

_**ACCIDENTE:**_

_**En los primeros días del último mes del año me ocurrió algo que cambió mi vida, de una forma drástica. Era invierno...**_

_**Me gusta mucho la nieve. Mi madre y yo solíamos ir al parque a patinar o hacíamos muñecos de nieve en el patio. También recuerdo que mi padre pasaba tiempo con nosotras...**_

_**Mi hermana y yo ibamos a la misma escuela, toda la vida estuvimos la una con la otra, pero ella... ella era como papá; inexpresiva... Cuando tenía 11 años, y ella tenía 6, nuestra escuela tubo una repentina inspección y nos enviaron a casa temprano. Esa mañana había nevado y decidí llevarla al parque, como lo hacía mi madre conmigo.**_

_**A pesar de que no le agradó la idea al comienzo, una vez en el parque, se divirtió como nunca! Ese día me di cuenta que ella necesitaba de alguien que esté preocupada por ella, que le permitan expresar sus emociones... que la amen. Mi padre es así, o lo era...**_

_**Cuando ellos estaban juntos, él no temía expresar lo que sentía. Pero, luego de su muerte... Yo no odio a mi padre, ni a mi hermana... de hecho, los amo y necesitan de alguien que les ayude a expresar lo que sienten. Yo lo intenté, intenté muchas veces demostrar el cariño que mi madre nos tenía; no obstante eso lo molestaba y me castigaba. **_

_**Un día mi hermana comenzó a tratarme con indiferencia; nunca supe por qué. Creo que ahora, en mis condiciones, jamás lo sabré...**_

* * *

— Hinata~ vamos al centro comercial, acompáñanos? —le pregunta Sakura, quien estaba con Ino y Karin... Karin se acerca y le insiste.

— Si, vamos Hinata. Queremos comprar los regalos de navidad por adelantado.

— Si, si! Así saldría más económico

— Yo no voy por lo económico, Sakura. Mi Sai se merece lo mejor! —alardea Ino de ser la única con novio a esas alturas del año.

— Si Ino. Ya lo sabemos... —mientras realiza señas de burla.

— _No sé..._ —dice Hinata en susurros

— ¡Vamos! Así le compras algo al chico con el que compartes habitación~ —y Karin guiña el ojo un par de veces.

— _Eh... yo no..._ N-naruto-kun es... —mientras se ruboriza.

— Por supuesto, por supuesto, amigos. Niña, si sigues así jamás tendrás novio! —continúa molestando Karin.

— ¡JA! Eso lo dice la que desnuda a Sasuke con la mirada...

— ¡Eh-! ¡¿Cómo te atreves Sakura?! —Karin cruza sus brazos y le da la espalda— Tú babeas por las noches mientras mencionas su nombre!

— ¡OH! ... ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

— Bueno, bueno. —Ino se interpone entre las dos y se dirige a Hinata— La pasaremos bien! Además... no querrás dejarme sola con estas locas, ¡¿o sí?! —mientras la rubia pone unos ojos enormes, que ruegan su compañía.

— ¡INO! —vociferan al mismo tiempo.

— _Yo..._ es que... Está bien...

— ¡Sí! —Ino sonríe dulcemente.

Así todas quedaron de acuerdo en encontrarse en la entrada de la universidad y de allí saldrían en el automóvil que los padres de Sakura le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. No era un último modelo, pero el detalle era lo que más apreciaba la joven pelirrosa.

Hinata conoció a Ino en la residencia; resultó que las dos estudiaban lo mismo. Esta amistad comenzó a inicios del año universitario gracias a Naruto, quien la conoció en la sala principal de la residencia y se la presentó a Hinata para que fueran amigas. Ambas comenzaron a ir y venirse juntas desde el inicio de clases... hasta que Ino conoció a Sai, un chico que también estudiaba arte. Así que a mediados de año ella comenzó a salir con Sai y eran muy pocas las veces que las dos regresaban a la residencia juntas.

Por otra parte, Sakura y Karin, eran chicas que estudiaban cardiología como Sasuke... chicas de otra residencia y sus principales acosadoras. Pero como el joven Uchiha no les hablaba, ni si quiera las miraba; decidieron hacerse amigas de Hinata para poder acercarse más al muchacho. Cosa que no les resultó, porque Sasuke tomaba la mano de Hinata y se perdían en la inmensidad de la multitud cuando se dirigían al salón de clases.

Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que Hinata no era una mala chica y se volvieron amigas.

.

.

Pasaron todo el día, de tienda en tienda.

— (_Mmm... ya que estoy aquí compraré algo para papá y Hanabi_) —Hinata compró un reloj con forma de copo de nieve, muy lindo para su hermanita menor, que adoraba la nieve; como ella. Para su padre... estaba complicado, porque, no había convivido lo suficiente con él como para saber sus gustos.

— Hinata~ Ya es algo tarde, mejor regresemos.

— ¡Sí! ¡Y-ya voy! —Hinata terminó de pagar el obsequio y corrió a donde estaba Ino, quien estaba llena de paquetes.

— Ino... vaya que compraste mucho.

— Mi familia es grande, Hina-chan. Todos merecen un obsequio. —Karin tenía apenas un paquete mediano y Sakura tenía tres bolsas de distintos tamaños. Las tres muchachas observan que Hinata solo cargaba una funda mediana.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que comprarás? —pregunta Sakura.

— Eso creo... Sólo encontré obsequio para Hanabi-chan.

— ¿Y tu padre? —dice Ino, que es la única que conoce el pasado de Hinata.

— _Mmmm..._ es complicado. Mejor vengo otro día. —expresa la muchacha con una sonrisa que en fondo demostraba gran tristeza.

— Mañana vendremos las dos solas, ¡¿sí?!

— Gracias, Ino.

Las cuatro salen del centro comercial y caminan un par de cuadras, porque en aquella época los estacionamientos se llenaban y lo más cercano que encontraron fue a unas cuadras del lugar. Se dirigían al vehículo: Sakura y Karin iban un poco más adelante porque Ino tenía demasiados paquetes en sus manos; Hinata camina a su lado:

— Vaya que- peeesan estas fundas.

— Te ayudo.

— No Hina-chan, tranquila. —levanta las fundas, que había dejado un momento en el suelo para descansar sus manos, y sígue caminado— Por cierto... —Hinata la mira— Le compraste algo a Naruto y ese joven... Sasuke, si no me equivoco.

— Yo... pues.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Nada? —Hinata gira sutilmente su cabeza de un lado a otro un par de veces— Deberías... ellos se han portado bien contigo, ¿no?

— Si...

— Mañana que venimos por el regalo de tu padre, compramos algo para ellos.

— Pero... yo nunca he comprado algo para un chico...

— ¡NUNCA! —expresa, mientras sus ojos se abren hasta no más poder— ¡Tranquila! Te ayudaré, tú confía en mí!

.

.

**((( BIP BIIIP BIIIIIP! )))**

— ¡INO!

.

.

Nevaba levemente.

La rubia no se percató de la luz verde y avanzó. Un auto a toda velocidad se aproximó sin la posibilidad de frenar por una ligera capa de nieve que se había formado y provocó el patinar descontrolado del vehículo. Hinata corrió instintivamente hacia ella y la empujó al otro lado de la calle. donde Karin y Sakura la atraparon.

Todo se detuvo en aquel momento.

Las luces del auto, una brisa helada, el cielo nocturno salpicado por estrellas...

— ¡HINATAAAAAAAAAA!

No podía escuchar nada, no podía decir nada, le costaba respirar, sentía un líquido cálido salir de su cabeza...

— (¿Saku... ra? Ka... rin... Ino? Que... bueno... que estás... bien...)

— ¡HINATA! ¡HINATA! ¡¿ME OYES?! H-HINA-CHAN... —lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de las chicas que no podían hacer nada.

— (Tengo... frío... N-no llores... Ino... chicas...)

— ¡Aló, una ambulancia! (...) a mi amiga la atropelló un auto! (...) una cuadra al sur del Centro comercial Konoha! (...) NO ME PIDA QUE ME CALME! (...) s-sí, perdón... (...)

— (Todo está... oscureciendo... Ino... tengo... su-sueño...) _I-i-no..._

— N-no hables Hinata! La ambulancia llegará pronto. ¡No cierres los ojos! Vamos Hina-chan... Hinata... ¡HINATA!

* * *

_**Lo último que recuerdo es el rostro de Ino, lleno de lágrimas. Después de eso desperté en el Hospital General de Konoha. Recuerdo que Ino estaba acostada en el sofá y Naruto estaban durmiendo en una silla.**_

_**Me encontraba en una camilla, tenía suero en un brazo y una pinta de sangre en el otro; respiraba con dificultad; sentía mi cabeza algo entumecida y me sentía muy cansada...**_

_**Pero lo peor de todo es que no podía moverme. Quería decirles que estaba despierta, pero mis labios, mi boca no emitiía ningún sonido. No podía mover mi mano o pie; ni si quiera podía mover mis dedos...**_

* * *

_**(EDITADO)**_

_**Da-chan: **__Bueno, bueno, bueno. :D ¡Hola!_

_Chicas, chicos... Este fic fue pensado desde un inicio con un final trágico, pero debido a que ustedes me lo pidieron, yo creé tres finales para este fic. Porque algunas se resistían a ver estos hombres sufrir :v_

_Desde este punto pueden tomar tres alternativas distintas. Ningún final está unido al anterior, así que si gustan de un final trágico, un final feliz para el rubio o un final bello para el azabache, abajo les dejo las rutas a elegir (sí, tipo OTOME xD). Espero les agrade, y leer sus reviews; si gustan dejar uno (no por que el fic se haya terminado no pueden dejar me un mini comentario... ¡estaría muy feliz de leer sus opiniones luego de terminar este fic!). :)_

_**Ruta original (dos capítulos):**__ Chica de ojos perla y Te cuidaré por siempre__  
__**Ruta NaruHina (dos partes)**_**_: _**_La flor que alegra al sol_**_  
_**_**Ruta SasuHina**_**_ (dos partes)_**_**:** La luna y las estrellas son una eterna compañía_

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡de corazones!_**


	4. La chica de ojos perla

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ...  
**_Final original_

* * *

_**LA CHICA DE OJOS PERLA...**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**NARUTO UZUMAKI**

* * *

**/Habitación de la residencia/**

— (Me pregunto cómo será mi compañero... ¿También será becado? Espero que seamos de la misma carrera!) —el rubio estaba adornando su lado de la habitación con afiches y había pintado una de las paredes de su habitación que estaba rayada.

**(( POOFF! ))**

— ¡AAAHHH! —cae sobre su cama, voltea.  
— ¡L-lo siento! No era mi intención asustarte...  
— (¡Una chica!) —se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta— Es la... habitación... 206? —pregunta ella.  
— ¡Sí! No me digas que tu eres...  
—... compañera de habitación?! —tanto Hinata con Naruto se sorprendieron.  
— ¡Entonces seremos compañeros! —Naruto estaba feliz. Después de todo no quería tener de compañero a un chico... pues podría no ser compatible a su personalidad. Con eso en mente la chica lo miró de forma extraña por no haber convivido nunca con el sexo masculino.  
— ¿Eh? N-no creerás que soy... un... un...!

— _¿Pervertido?_

— ¡AH! —Naruto se agachó y su aura se llenó de depresión. Hinata lo miró preocupada, pero Naruto se recuperó instantáneamente y se levantó de golpe— ¡Te aseguro que no soy una mal chico-dattebayo! —Hinata frunce el ceño desconfiando de lo que dice el rubio; a lo que Naruto replica— Cuando te vayas a dormir puedes atarme a una silla si quieres. Así te sentirás segura, no?! —Naruto rasca su nuca.

Hinata se ríe al ver que el chico tenía pintura fresca en sus manos. Naruto la ver sonreír y le tiende la mano— Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy de artista. ¡Un gusto!  
— Un gusto... —Hinata mira la mano del chico, él se da cuenta que tiene pintura y la limpia en el pantalón; igual queda sucia, pero ella de todas formas la toma— Me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, soy estudiante de medicina.  
— ¡Oh! Puedo decirte Hina-chan?  
— B-bueno... —se sueltan las manos— ¿Naruto-kun?  
— ¿Sí? —Naruto la mira con intriga.  
— T-tienes pintura en el cabello...  
— ¿¡Eh!? —Naruto toca su cabello con ambas manos y grita de enojo y vergüenza.  
— (L-lo ensució más...) —por la frente de la ojiperla corría una gota gigante.

.

.

.

**/Dos meses después/**

— ¡Rayos! Quien diría que el mural tendría que ser para mañana... —manifiesta el rubio mientras sube las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación— Son como las 10 de la noche... es mejor no hacer ruido. —Naruto llega a su cuarto y abre la puerta lo más silencioso que pudo.

Al entrar las luces estaban apagadas.

Las camas estaban situadas a extremos opuestos de la recámara. En el centro se ubicaba, cerca de la ventana, un escritorio para cada uno y en el centro de la habitación había una mesita para dos. A un rincón se encontraba la puerta del baño y al otro lado una pequeña nevera y un mesón con cocineta, microondas y lavabo. La lavandería estaba en el primer piso.

Naruto se dio cuenta que la chica estaba durmiendo. Caminó a su cama y sobre la mesa había una nota.

— ¿Eh? —el rubio la lee:

_Naruto-kun, en la nevera_  
_tienes la merienda sólo_  
_tienes que calentarla..._  
_eso si aún no has comido._

_ Hinata_

El rubio sonrió agradecido. Calentó la merienda y la disfrutó como nunca— (Es la primera vez que alguien cocina para mi... Gracias, Hinata) —luego de comer, se fue a dormir.

**/A la mañana siguiente/**

— ¿T-te duele, Naruto-kun?  
— No... sólo tengo nauseas... —Naruto había comido demasiado y se acostó con el estómago a reventar, eso no es bueno.  
— Toma. —Hinata le pasó unas pastillas para la acidez— Con esto se te pasará pronto.  
— Gracias Hina-chan. —la pelinegra lo dejó descansar y se fue a sus clases. Naruto se acostó en su cama... pensando en la Hyuga.

.

.

.

**/Un mes después/**

— ¿Será? —Naruto medita por un tiempo— Dudo que necesite tanto, pero Hina-chan sabe, así que mejor todo! —dicho eso llena coloca tres pantalones sucios de pintura en la lavadora y vierte una funda de detergente. La enciende— Iré por el resto de ropa. —el rubio sube las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto por el resto de prendas sucias.  
Mientras baja las escaleras medita: — (¡Hina-chan tenia razón! ¡Es mejor lavar en lavadora-ttebayo!) —Naruto creció en un orfanato toda su vida, se había acostumbrado a lavar las prendas a mano. Cuando la ojiperla se enteró le explicó como usar la máquina para que demorara menos.

Al abrir la puerta de la lavandería.

— ¡PERO QUE-! _¡agggh!_ —la habitación estaba completamente cubierta de espuma— ¡RayooOooOooOoos! **¡AH!**

**(( POOFF! ))**

Se resbaló y cayó.  
Ese mismo día Hinata fue a la lavandería. Inocentemente abre la puerta y encuentra al rubio trapeando... aún había espuma.  
— ¿N-naruto-kun? —el rubio escucha una voz familiar y voltea— ¿Q-qué pasó?  
— HINA~CHAAAN~ —expresa en lamentos y con ojos muy grandes; se acerca a la chica pisando con cuidado— Estaba lavando y... y mira!  
— _Mmmmm..._ seguro que lo hiciste como te expliqué? —el Uzumaki mueve la cabeza de arriba a abajo como un niñito de cuatro años mientras estrellitas lo rodeaban— Sí, Hina-chan!  
— ¿Cuánto detergente pusiste en la lavadora?  
— ¡Todo!

— ¡¿TODO?!

— ¡Sí, sí! —el rubio levanta su pulgar; Hinata presentía lo que había hecho y aún conociendo la respuesta, preguntó — ¿Y la ropa?  
— Como dijiste, ¡sólo tres! —en la frente de la ojiperla corrió una gota.  
— No, Naruto-kun... Yo te dije que pongas TODA la ropa y TRES medidas de jabón.  
— _Oh..._ —llevó su mano a la barbilla— Ya creía yo que era mucho jabón para tan poca ropa...  
— Eso pasa por no prestarme atención cuando te lo explicaba... —el rubio miraba la lavandería como niño en dulcería, después de todo, cuando la Hyuga lo llevó, era su primera vez— Te ayudaré a limpiar...  
— ¡Gracias Hinata!  
La chica entraba con cuidado, pero no sirvió— _¡Ah!_ —Resbaló y cayó sobre Naruto, él la atrapó, pero sus zapatos también estaban llenos de jabón.

**(( POOFF! ))**

— L-lo siento, Naruto... kun... Te lastimé?  
— No... descuida. —el rostro de Hinata estaba sobre el pecho del rubio, él la tenía abrazada para que no se golpeara al caer.  
La ropa que ella llevaba se había esparcido en la habitación y parte de ella cayó sobre el rubio. Ella se levanta y comienza a guardar las prendas en la canasta donde las llevaba.  
El Uzumaki también se levanta del suelo y se quita una prenda que estaba sobre su cara— Esto es tu... yo...!

Naruto tenía en su mano un brasier de la chica. Él se sonrojó, ella observa lo incómodo de la situación; su cara se pone roja, ¡tomatemente!

— _E-eso... es... mi... mi... mi...!_ —se desmaya.

— ¿Hinata? ¡HINATA!

* * *

_**Cuando la vi por primera vez me agradó que no me temía, no miró mis cicatrices...**_

_**Yo crecí toda mi vida en un orfanato y aunque estaba rodeado de niñas y niños, ellos no me hablaban. No les agradaba verme; por mi rostro.**_

_**Una de las niñeras del orfanato me dijo que yo no era el problema, era solo que no querían ver mis cicatrices. Tengo tres líneas de cada lado de mi rostro desde que soy un bebé, ninguno de los cuidadores del orfanato sabe cómo un bebé tenía tales heridas. Me llevaron al médico y me dijeron que pudo haber sido un objeto caliente o rasguños... **_

_**Hinata me mira a los ojos cuando me habla, eso es lo que me hace feliz. Ella no se fijó en mi rostro, sino en mi personalidad. Por eso decidí que la cuidaría como si fuera mi propia familia!**_

_**Pero...**_

_**Con el pasar del tiempo comencé a sentirme raro. Cada vez que quería inspiración para alguna obra su rostro era la primera imagen en mi mente. Pasaban y pasaban los días, ya no sólo la veía cuando quería hacer mis trabajos sino que necesitaba tenerla frente a mí, me sentía solo cuando ella salía con sus amigas, me preocupaba cuando llegaba tarde y no avisaba...**_

_**Una mañana me levanté y la invité a salir para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí... Al finalizar el día me tomé el atrevimiento de abrazarla... En ese momento me di cuenta que no quería alejarla de mí, quería que los dos estemos así para siempre...**_

* * *

El reloj de pared marcaba las nueve y media de la noche, Naruto se levanta y mira por la ventana.  
— ¡Vaya! Está nevando... Cuando Hina-chan regrese saldremos a patinar! —su celular suena.

**(( Turiru Turiru Turiru! Tiriru Turiru Turiru!))** el rubio revisa la pantalla— (Es ella!)

— Aló, Hina-chan! Me estaba preocu-  
— ¿A-aló? —una voz con sollozos se escuchaba en el otro lado de la línea— Eres tú, Naruto?  
— Sí, habla el mismo. ¿Quien es?  
— Soy Ino, Na-Naruto-kun... Es Hinata! —en el instante que se escuchó el nombre con tan lastimero tono su corazón se llenó de angustia.  
— ¿H-Hinata? Qué... qué...  
— ¡Un auto la atropelló! ¡Naruto! —su voz se llenaba de tristeza y culpa a cada palabra— F-fue mi culpa!  
— ¡Dime donde está!  
— Hospital General de Konoha... _e-ella..._ ella no despierta... —Ino ya no pudo seguir hablando.

El rubio colgó y salió corriendo, usaba un pantalón para hacer educación física, una camiseta, un sobretodo, la billetera y salió corriendo del edificio.  
Tomó un taxi.— ¡¿No puede ir más rápido, maldita sea?! —le gritó al conductor, quien veía la preocupación en sus ojos, los que estaban rojos, casi a punto de llorar.

.

.

.

— ¡Buenas noches! —saluda el rubio con tono de preocupación— Busco la habitación de Hinata Hyuga.

— Buenas noches. —la recepcionista revisa el registro— La paciente está en la habitación 406  
— ¿Dónde está?  
— Vaya al tercer piso por el ascensor, a su derecha revisé los números de las habitaciones, debe ser la tercera o cuarta.  
— Gracias. —el rubio corrió.

Llegó y abrió la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces.

— Naruto. —junto a la ojiperla estaba Ino, con sus ojos rojos y su mano sujetaba la de Hinata con fuerza.  
La ojiperla estaba dormida, así la veía el rubio. Ella tenía su piel más blanca y su cabeza estaba envuelta en gasas, dolor en su pecho fue lo que sintió al verla así; se acercó a la cama y se sentó del otro lado.  
— ¿Qué pasó? C-como le pasó esto?!  
— ¡Todo es culpa mía, todo! —Ino le contó lo que le sucedió a la ojiperla. Luego de escuchar, Naruto la mira: — No fue culpa tuya, Ino... —Ino aún se sentía culpable, pero ya no como antes.  
— Llamaré a Sai para avisarle donde estoy... (además de otra persona...) —la rubia salió del cuarto. Dejando al Uzumaki a solas; tomó la mano de Hinata.

— Regresa, por favor... No me dejes... —susurró sujetando la mano de la Hyuga con fuerza y al mismo tiempo con delicadeza; lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y terminaron en el suelo. Agachó su cabeza y su rostro se llenó de tristeza, de miedo... miedo a perderla... perder a la mujer que había entrado a su corazón.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**SASUKE UCHIHA  
**

* * *

**/Salón de clases/**

— _¡Tsk!_ Vaya inútil.

**((PLAAF!))**

— (ESTÚ- pi... da...) —Sasuke volteó su rostro para insultarla, pero...— (_¡-!_) —los ojos de la muchacha expresaban un terrible dolor. Mostraba una tristeza muy profunda.  
— (... yo... -!) —Antes de que pudiera si quiera expulsar el aire que había tomado para gritarle y ofenderla, Sasuke sólo pudo ver como caían las lágrimas al suelo y ella desaparecía del salón... Dejándole una marca roja en su rostro y una extraña sensación; sensación que nunca había sentido antes.

**/Mismo día, en su habitación/  
**

Sasuke llegó a su residencia. Él no compartía habitación con otro estudiante; su madre era muy sobreprotectora y alquilaba el cuarto completo para Sasuke. Incluso contrató un guardaespaldas. A él no le molestaba.  
— Puedes retirarte, Juugo.  
— Como diga, joven Sasuke. Buenas noches.  
Una vez solo en la inmensidad de aquel cuarto, no tardó en ser traicionado por aquella escena en el salón de clases.  
— ¡Maldición! Debo despejar mi mente. —se lanza al sofá y prende la tele.  
— "Cómo te atreves a tratarme así, Abel?" —Sasuke cambia de canal— "Kou, jamás te lo perdonaré!" —el pelinegro comienza a molestarse; cambia de canal nuevamente— "Hoy hablaremos sobre disculpa y perdón. Dos temas que van de la mano y son muy difíciles de..."  
— _¡Tsk!_ ¡Maldita sea! —apaga el televisor y lanza el control al piso. Se levanta y se tira a la cama para dormir. Cierra sus ojos y lo único que viene a su mente es el rostro de la Hyuga... sus ojos.

.

.

.

**/Cinco semanas después/**

Sasuke fue atormentado con aquella escena por semanas. Todos los días que debía asistir a clases de RCI* siempre se detenía a tres pasos de la puerta y aspiraba profundo... Cuando miraba dentro del salón y no la veía, salía un gran suspiro de desilusión.

Durante todo ese tiempo no la volvió a encontrar. No quería admitirlo, pero muy en el fondo Sasuke esperaba verla sentada allí, como ese día. Aquella tarde de viernes de la quinta semana de tormentos emocionales, Sasuke escuchó a un par de chicas que salían de otro curso de medicina.  
— ¡Dicen que ella abofeteó al sexy de Sasuke-kun! ¿Puedes creerlo?  
— ¡Sí! yo escuché lo mismo. Pobre chica...  
— ¿Por qué lo dices, Kaoru-chan?  
— Ah, pues... si el club de admiradoras de Sasuke se entera de lo que ella hizo, podría salir lastimada. Después de todo las chicas que forman parte de ese club son muy... temperamentales. —ella tiembla.  
— ¡OH! eso es cierto, Kaoru-chan.

Sasuke sabía que un grupo de chicas lo acosaba desde lejos, pero le importaba en lo más mínimo conocerlas. Sin embargo al escuchar _"podría salir lastimada"_ sus ojos se abrieron levemente. Luego de hablar con el par de muchachas sobre el rumor, del cual él era parte y principal culpable, se acercó a su guardaespaldas; que se limitaba a obedecer y remediar las metidas de pata del Uchiha.

— Juugo.  
— ¿Qué sucede, joven Sasuke?  
— Necesito que te encargues de...  
Así el Uchiha le contó todo lo sucedido con la muchacha de ojos perla y cómo se había esparcido el rumor de que Hinata había osado cachetear a Sasuke porque simplemente la rechazó en una confesión.  
Jugo acostumbraba a tratar con las chicas que eran rechazadas fríamente por confesar su amor al pelinegro.  
Esta vez fue diferente.  
Esta vez debía tapar un error que lastimó a una joven que no había hecho nada malo. Si tomamos en cuenta _"malo"_ que Sasuke despreciaba a las chicas por interesarse en él como un modelo o una billetera gigante.  
Así fue como le tomó a Jugo una semana para _"eliminar"_ el rumor.

.

.

.

**/Una semana después/**

Sasuke salió temprano de su clase y esperó afuera del edificio de prácticas médicas. Quería indicarle a Jugo quien había sido la primera chica en abofetear a un Uchiha.  
— (_¡-!_) —Es ella Jugo. La chica de cabello negro-azulado largo, blusa blanca estampada con flores, vaqueros azules y tenis" Jugo dio con la descripción y se acercó a hablar.  
Después de cinco agobiantes minutos, Jugo regresa con el sobre en sus manos.  
— La jovencita dice que no te perdonará.  
— _¡¿-?!_ —por primera vez el muchacho de cabello y ojos negros era rechazado en una disculpa hecha por su guardaespaldas. Juugo lo mira con indiferencia y le comenta.  
— Creo, joven Sasuke, que esta vez deberá disculparse personalmente.  
— _¡je!_ —el pelinegro se cruza de brazos y con una marca de molestia en su frente— Crees que un Uchiha debe disculparse por ese asunto? _¡Tsk!_ Desde cuándo haces bromas Jugo?  
— Le aconsejo que se disculpe. —Sasuke lo mira con rabia pero al guardaespaldas no se molesta y prosigue— Por dos motivos. Uno: tendrá la conciencia tranquila y podrá enfocarse en los estudios...  
— ¿Y la otra? —pregunta con la mayor indiferencia que puede demostrar, pero Jugo se da cuenta de su inquietud.  
— La otra razón es que, una chica como ella sólo aparece una vez en la vida. —Juugo baja la cabeza un poco, levanta una ceja y da una sutil sonrisa. Sasuke lo mira de perfil, cierra los ojos, se apoya en el árbol que estaba detrás de él y sonríe tenue y dulcemente.

* * *

_**Por qué YO debería fijarme en una chica como ella?! ... Hinata es torpe, callada, poco participativa, casi invisible...**_

_**... linda... hmp!  
**_

_**Puede ser que su poco o, más bien, nada de interés hacia me gustó; quería saber más de Hinata. Quería disculparme, pero no por lo que me dijo Jugo; era más por ella que por mí. Jamás creí que mi forma de pedir disculpas terminaría de esa manera.  
**_

_**Cuando se defendió y caí sobre ella... cuando nos besamos... Mi mente quedó totalmente en blanco.**_

_**Si, si, si... ustedes dirán que fue a penas un tope de labios. Pero con ello queda claro que es mía! Yo la vi primero, yo la besé primero, y sería el primero en tener su corazón.**_

_**Creí que conquistarla sería fácil... ¡je!**_

_**¿Cómo se me ocurrió que una chica que no siente nada por mí, Sasuke Uchiha, sería fácil de enamorar?  
**_

_**Incluso ella me hacía las cosas más difíciles de lo que pensaba, porque además de no sentir nada por mí, ella era sumamente ingenua... Y creo que es lo que más me atrae de ella.**_

_**No me daría por vencido. ¡No estoy dispuesto a perderla!**_

* * *

Eran las once y cuarto de la noche. Sasuke estaba saliendo de la ducha, una toalla cubría de su cintura para abajo y con la otra secaba su cabello.

**((RIIINNNG)) ((RIIIIINNNG))**

Sasuke toma el celular que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, junto a una foto enmarcada de Hinata sonriendo dulcemente y Sasuke a un lado mirándola con una ligera, muy ligera sonrisa.

— (Es el número de Hinata. ¿A esta hora?) —se pregunta el Uchiha mientras presionaba el botón para aceptar la llamada.

— ¿Hola? Con Sasuke Uchiha por favor. —una voz femenina quebrada por llanto y con sollozos se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.

— Soy Sasuke, y tu no eres Hinata. —responde fríamente mientras la preocupación lo inundaba.

— Sasuke-kun, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y soy amiga de Hinata... —la rubia habla entre sollozos y cada ves se quebraba más su voz— A...a Hina-chan... le pasó algo terrible! La... la atropellaron! —Sasuke quedó atónito y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez— E-ella está g-grave... y... y no... no despierta... —Ino no pudo contenerse y se oía el llanto por el teléfono.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! —Ino no le escuchaba— ¡DIME EL LUGAR!

— Hospital... General de K-konoha... **((biiiiiiiiiiip))** —la llamada se cortó.

Sasuke corrió a ponerse unos calzoncillos y vaqueros. Bajó las escaleras como el rayo con la camisa en una mano, el celular y las llaves en la otra.

Se puso la camisa sin abrocharse, ¡NO HABÍA TIEMPO PARA ESAS PEQUEÑECES! Sube a la moto y se dirige al hospital lo más rápido que puede.

.

.

.

Llega a recepción.

— ¡La paciente Hinata Hyuga! —sin saludar ni nada. La enfermera se sorprende al ver al menor de los Uchiha a esas horas y todo desaliñado; busca en los registros.  
— Está en la habitación 403. Vaya por el... —ella iba a indicarle el lugar. No sirvió. Después de todo Sasuke era hijo de doctores. Para no estar lejos de sus padres iba constantemente al hospital y había memorizado el lugar de memoria.  
Allí estaba, frente a la puerta. Abre.  
— ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta una muchacha rubia con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Un muchacho rubio se levanta del otro extremo de la habitación.  
Allí, en la camilla, con la cabeza envuelta en gasas, con suero en un brazo y pinta de sangre en el otro, con un tubo para respirar... Allí estaba Hinata. Se veía más pálida, parecía un ángel durmiendo.

— Soy Sasuke... —expresa el joven.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —el pelinegro se acerca a la camilla y toca la mejilla de la chica. Naruto lo mira con fastidio.— La operaron hace una hora, pero aún no despierta. —dice entre sollozos.  
Sasuke sólo puede mirarla, un Uchiha no demuestra sus emociones.  
Un rostro que Naruto observaba desde el otro lado de la camilla y comenzaba a fastidiarle pues estaba totalmente inexpresivo.

Pero, en el interior del pelinegro...

Sasuke se sentía en un lugar sin fin, la oscuridad comenzaba a inundarlo, como si fuera agua... Delante de él podía ver a Hinata, dormida, pero él no podía moverse, no podía alcanzarla.  
Y a pesar que dentro de sí la tristeza e impotencia lo embargaban, la sola idea de que ni una lágrima recorría sus mejillas era lo que más le molestaba, era lo que más lo frustraba... No podía llorar por la persona que amaba.

Creía que llorar era dar por perdida a su amada...

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡de recuerdos!**_


	5. Te cuidaré por siempre (final)

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ...  
**_Final original_

* * *

_**TE CUIDARÉ POR SIEMPRE...**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Llevo en el hospital varios días, creo que es una semana, tal vez un poco más, no lo sé. Desde el accidente, Ino-chan y Naruto-kun me visitan casi a diario, al igual que Sasuke-kun. También he visto un par de veces a Sakura y Karin, pero no puedo comunicarme con ellos...**_

_**La vida es extraña...**_

_**Hace un año creí que por fin sería completamente feliz. Creí que todo el dolor de mi infancia y el sufrimiento en mi adolescencia desaparecerían... Creí que podría cumplir mis sueños, los de mi madre también... pero... pero...**_

_**Si hubieras venido ayer a preguntarme si pelearía por vivir, si seguiría aferrándome a mi vida con empeño para cumplir mis sueños, así sea que mi recuperación tomara un largo tiempo... Hubiera dicho "Sí!" sin dudarlo, ni un segundo! ... **_**_Hoy ya no pienso lo mismo..._**

**_Cuando estaba en casa de mi padre, una y otra vez le escuchaba decir entre dientes que yo no tenía talento, que era una inútil... Incluso, una vez me dijo que yo era una "carga muerta". Lo dijo después del último recital para principiantes al que me inscribió... Fallé en frente del jurado y no califiqué, eso lo molestó; por eso sus palabras..._**

_**Carga? Yo no quería ser la carga de nadie! Por eso me esforcé estudiando y gracias a mi empeño obtuve la beca para ir a la universidad**_**_. Para encontrar mi felicidad y mis sueños! Tener amigas y amigos con quien charlar, reír... llorar... Conocería a un buen muchacho, que me acepte tal y como soy; quizá casarme con él y tener dos niños, quizá tres, tal vez cuatro! jeje...  
_**

**_Me enteré de algo que cambió mi mundo... todo se fue por la borda, al desa_**_**güe, a la basura! ...Y-YA NO QUIERO... NO QUIERO VIVIR ASÍ!**_

* * *

— "¡Es 21 de diciembre! Ya tiene sus obsequios?! ¡Venga a Centro Comercial Konoha! Encontrará ofertas para..." —Ino se levanta de la silla y cambia el canal— "No Kanuto, está prohibido hacer eso! Ka-kanuto... p-por favor!" —vuelve a cambiar— "A pocos días de Navidad las ventas en los locales comerciales han aumentado un 56% según las cifras dadas por el banco..." —cambia, otra vez— "Los accidentes no dejan de suceder ni por fiestas navideñas, el invierno esta temporada ha sido el más..." —apaga el televisor.

— Es impresionante la cantidad de basura televisiva que pasan todos los años en esta época, ¿verdad Hina-chan? —Ino sonrié, mientras toma asiento junto a Hinata. **(( TOC! TOC! ))** Abren la puerta; es el doctor. Hinata queda muy sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de Ino...  
— ¡¿I-itachi-sama?!  
— Buenos días. Por favor, sólo Itachi.  
— ¡Buenos días! —Ino se levanta muy rápido en señal de respeto y admiración hacia él.— ¿A qué debemos su-su presencia?  
— Estuve examinado la ficha médica, así como los exámenes y tomografías, de la srta. Hinata.

— (¡No puede ser! D-dijo mi nombre!) —Hinata escuchaba, mas no podía ver ni responder.

— ¿Qué pasó con el doctor Ozaki*****?  
— Alguien me pidió que sea yo quien supervise el caso de Hinata-san. —dijo Itachi, mientras Ino miraba a Hinata con un aire de: _tú y yo sabemos quién.— _Ino-san, verdad?  
— ¡S-SÍ! ... perdón, es que estoy emocionada...  
— No te preocupes. Necesitamos hablar... a solas. —Ambos salen de la habitación— Necesito que tome asiento. Lo que tengo que decirle no es bueno... —Ino sintió que algo no iba bien desde que le pidió salir de la habitación, se sentó; la preocupación la invadió poco a poco.  
— ¡INO-CHAN! —Por el pasillo, llega corriendo el muchacho de cabello rubio, agitado y un poco desaliñado.  
— ¡Naruto! No se grita en los pasillos de un hospital.  
— _¡Ups!_ Perdón... ¿Quién es él? —junto a la hermosa y algo preocupada rubia estaba sentado Itachi.  
— Él es el nuevo doctor de Hina-chan, Itachi-sama.  
— Por favor, simplemente Itachi. —Naruto extiende su mano para saludar; gesto que es bien recibido por el joven doctor.  
— Itachi-san. Ibas a decirme algo respecto a Hinata. —Naruto toma asiento junto a Ino.  
— La srta. Hinata... temo que no volverá a moverse.  
— (_¿-?_) ¿Qué? —tanto Ino como Naruto quedaron confundidos, estupefactos. Sus oídos negaron las palabras que había expresado el doctor.  
— Es difícil aceptarlo, pero Hinata-san no volverá a moverse. Ella no podrá caminar, deberá alimentarse a través de sondas... deberá estar bajo cuidado permanente como todo lo que hasta ahora han realizado por ella.

Los ojos azules de Ino comenzaron a derramar lágrimas en el instante que Itachi terminó de hablar. Naruto seguía perplejo, no cerraba los ojos, no pestañeaba, no movió un solo músculo hasta un par de minutos después. Cuando se percató en la rubia, quien tenía su cara cubierta con sus manos y lloraba silenciosamente.

Naruto la abrazó e Ino se aferró al pecho de Naruto con fuerza, con impotencia. Él acarició su cabello para que se tranquilizara.

— ¿Está totalmente seguro de ello? Quizá se equivocó... —la voz de Naruto comenzó a quebrarse y su vista empezó a empañarse; agua salada que corrió por sus mejillas.  
— ¿Que sucedió con la operación? —preguntó la rubia entre sollozos.  
— La operación no a funcionado... Quisiera estar equivocado, temo que no es así. Mañana traeré dos neurólogos expertos en la materia para que la revisen... pero no aseguro que les den un pronóstico favorable. —el joven doctor hace una pausa— Hinata-san demuestra sensibilidad al dolor y sonido, pero —Ino mira al doctor sollozando; el rubio solamente miraba el suelo— Está consciente de su entorno, y aún así se encuentra en estado vegetativo...

— _Vegetativo..._ —susurra Ino.

— Eso me indica que sufre de un intenso dolor. —Ino y Naruto comprendieron esas palabras. Itachi se levanta de la silla —Es una condición muy extraña y sugiero que contacten con los familiares para que permitan realizar la eutanasia  
— ¡¿EUTANASIA?! —grita la hermosa y triste rubia— ¿Cómo puede decir eso tan... tan fríamente.  
— Lamento ser así de directo, pero debo ser totalmente franco con los familiares de los pacientes. No he podido contactarlos. —Ino lo miraba con rabia, después de todo era de Hinata a quien se refería— Por eso les comunico a ustedes, como amigos, que si conocen a un familiar cercano deben decirle que ella, pues... —Itachi se percató de su mirar— Usted es estudiante de medicina, ¿cierto?

— ¿Eso a qué viene?  
— Antes de médico, debe pensar como amiga... —los ojos de Ino se abrieron como platos— Ella siente un intenso dolor, no puede expresarlo. La única forma de que ella no sienta eso es recibiendo morfina cada seis horas, aún con la medicación su actividad cerebral indica sensibilidad aguda.

Itachi mira de perfil— Señorita Ino, su amiga sufre y no puede demostrarlo, cree que ella querrá vivir así... vivir en esa camilla hasta su muerte? Piénselo.

Dicho eso se marcha a revisar otros pacientes.  
— ¿I-Ino-chan...? —menciona Naruto mientras la rubia entra a la recámara de la ojiperla. Él la sigue.  
— (¿Tiene razón?) —Ino se sentó en una silla junto a la pelinegra. Mira a Naruto, que cerraba la puerta al entrar — — Itachi-san... —Naruto mira a la rubia— ...tendrá razón?  
— ¿Qué?  
— Hinata sufre... ¡¿en realidad quieres verla sufrir?!  
— Yo... yo... —Naruto divisa a Hinata— ¡Jamás lo permitiré! —grita y golpea la puerta con el puño. Ella se levanta y lo mira con su ceño muy marcado y ojos vidriosos— ¡Naruto! —ambos se miran con odio— Puedes vivir, sabiendo que Hina-chan tiene dolores agudos... —el rubio titubeo por unos segundos— ¡¿Puedes?! —el Uzumaki se sentó en el sofá y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Ambos rubios se calmaron.  
— (Ino-chan, Naruto-kun... Lo siento. Lamento ser... ser... una carga.) —expresa en sus pensamientos al escuchar tristeza en las palabras de sus amigos.  
— Debemos contactar con su padre... —dice Ino mirando el rostro de su amiga.  
— (M-mi padre!)

— Hiashi... —articuló con repulsión; el rostro de Naruto se llenó de odio y desprecio.

.

.

.

**/Mansión Uchiha/**

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche, la puerta principal se abre.  
— Itachi —Sasuke siempre saludaba a su hermano con indiferencia, más por obligación que por aprecio y consideración. Pero esta vez su voz expresaba preocupación. Sentimiento que Itachi reconoció al instante.  
— Sasuke, ¿a estas horas en casa?  
— ¿Cómo está la chica?  
— ¿Hablas de Hinata-san? pregunta, aunque el hermano mayor conoce la respuesta a la perfección.

La noche anterior Sasuke había ido a buscar a Itachi, el mejor neurólogo de toda Konoha, para que llevara el caso de la pelinegra. Sasuke sabía que no había mejor doctor. Él sabía que Itachi era el único que podía salvarla.

— ¿De quién más? —el hermoso doctor exhaló un gran suspiro— Debemos sentarnos, Sasuke —Sí, Itachi comprendió en el momento en que su hermanito fue por ayuda para la joven, que Sasuke sentía algo más que amistad por la Hyuga.

De mal humor y con ansiedad, el menor de los Uchiha tomó asiento. Itachi no quería dar tal noticia, intuía que su hermanito estaba enamorado de aquella chica, no quería herirlo. ¿Cómo decirle que ella no sobrevivirá? ¿Decirle que sufre?

Sin embargo no podía mentir, sólo le quedaba una opción: sinceridad.

— Sasuke... —el pelinegro movía sus manos con impaciencia— ...ella no volverá a moverse. —las manos de Sasuke se quedaron quietas— Ella está en un cuadro clínico grave, es un estado vegetativo permanente. —el menor de los Uchiha bajó la mirada —...y siente un intenso dolor, que disminuye un poco con medicamentos, pero no es suficiente...  
— _Sufre..._ —susurra el pelinegro.  
— Quiero comunicarme con su familia para que apliquen la eutanasia.  
— ¡¿Eutanasia?! —Sasuke miró a Itachi con ira— ¡Quieres aplicar eutanasia! Y te haces llamar doctor?! —grita Sasuke mientras sujeta a Itachi de la camisa.  
— Entonces, —Itachi acota— ¿dejarás a la chica que amas, sufrir? —Sasuke lo suelta— ¿Realmente podrás vivir así? Conociendo que ella jamás se recuperará, que vivirá en esa camilla quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, teniendo agudos dolores.

Sasuke mordió su labio inferior por impotencia.  
— De todas formas, es una decisión que debe tomar su familia, no tú. —Itachi deja la sala diciendo — Descansa y piénsalo con calma...

El pelinegro quedó en el centro de la sala mirando la alfombra y apretando sus puños, parecía que en cualquier momento sangrarían. Y sobre la alfombra cayeron delicadas gotas de agua que rodaban por sus mejillas...

.

.

.

**/Al día siguiente por la mañana/**

— Debe estar por alguna parte.  
— Sigue buscando, Naruto. —Ino y el rubio estaban buscando en las pertenencias de la ojiperla información sobre la dirección de la casa de Hiashi. Ninguno quería aplicar eutanasia a Hinata, pero saber que ella sufrirá toda su vida era peor que eso!  
— ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! —grita el rubio.  
— _Haber..._ Revisemos. —el Uzumaki halló la libreta de direcciones de Hina-chan— ¡Aquí!  
— _Hiashi-sama_ (Qué triste... Hinata no le dice padre.) —la rubia supo que la relación con su hija no era nada envidiable.  
— Vamos al hospital.

— ¡No! —contesta Naruto— Quieres avisarle a ese _teme_, ¿cierto?

— Por supuesto.  
— Yo solo puedo ir a buscar al padre de Hinata. —tomando la libreta y guardándola en el bolsillo de su sobretodo.  
— Yo creo que mejor vamos los dos...  
— ¡Espera! ¡¿No te quedarás con Sasuke!?  
—No... no conozco bien a Sasuke-kun com para saber como actuará al ver a Hiashi-san. Pero a ti... —la rubia se cruza de brazos— Eres temperamental, así que estoy más que segura que lo golpearás si dice algo que no te agrade.  
— ¡Pues claro que lo golpearía! ¡¿O acaso no sabes como trataba a Hina-chan?! —Ino piensa un momento la situación. Hasta que se le ocurre una idea.  
— Naruto...  
— ¡¿Qué?! —dice molesto el rubio teniendo el rostro levantado y los ojos cerrados, frunciendo el ceño.  
— Sasuke lleva con Hinata más de tres horas a solas. —en los ojos de Ino se apreciaba un ligero brillo de maldad— El viaje a casa del padre de Hina-chan, más el tiempo que nos lleve convencerlo de que venga con nosotros nos tomará más de cinco o seis horas. —Naruto levanta una ceja y hace una mueca con su boca— ¿Realmente quieres que él se quede todo ese tiempo con ella?

Naruto reacciona.

— ¡No!  
— En tal caso iré con Sasuke-kun, él parece ser más tranquilo.  
— ¡Oye!  
— La verdades duelen, no puedes negarlo. ¡Lo sabes!

.

.

.

**/Dos horas antes/**

— No hay problema en ello, Sasuke-kun?  
— No. —el pelinegro toma asiento junto a la ojiperla y sostiene la mano de la chica, Naruto rechina su dentadura.  
—Vamos, Naruto. Más rápido es mejor.  
— Está bien... —expresa con desdén— ¡Oye tú! —Sasuke lo mira de perfil— No la toques, teme! Regresaré lo más rápido que pueda.  
— Pero yo estaré a su lado. —replica Sasuke a lo que el rubio reacciona con molestia. Iba a golpearlo, pero...  
— Ya, ya, ya Naruto. ¡Vamos rápido! —Ino lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo sacó a la fuerza de la habitación.

Sasuke y Hinata se quedaron solos.  
— Mi hermano dice que puedes escuchar. —habla Sasuke con Hinata y la mira con pesar— En realidad estás sufriendo?  
— (Sasuke-kun...)  
— Sabes, —comienza a decir el pelinegro en tono serio— muchas chicas me persiguen desde que estoy en el colegio.  
— (E-esto a qué viene, Sasuke-kun?)

— y nunca me interesó ninguna de ellas, —él suspiró— pero cuando te conocí y supe que no eras como las otras... yo... yo... —el pelinegro no pudo continuar. No por llanto o porque su voz se quebraba, simplemente analizó la situación lógicamente.

Si él se declaraba en esas condiciones, si le expresaba todo el amor que sentía por ella... era como demostrarle que no la volvería a ver, era como si él la diera por muerta.

¡Pero no!

Para Sasuke, Hinata aún estaba viva; ella aún respiraba. Con esa pequeña esperanza él se aferraba a la idea de que la pelinegra mejoraría... se curaría. Él se declararía cuando ella abriera los ojos.

Sí, eso es lo que él pensaba.

.

.

.

**/Esa tarde/**

— Gracias por acompañarme, Sasuke-kun. —el pelinegro asiente algo indiferente.

La casa de Hinata se encontraba en una zona residencial muy costosa. Ino y Sasuke fueron en la moto, detrás de ellos venía Jugo; quien también tenía una moto. Luego de una hora y media de viaje llegaron a la residencia Hyuga, al estilo japonés antiguo.

— No sabía que Hina-chan tenía tanto dinero. —expresa su amiga rubia parpadeando algunas veces. Sasuke se inmuta, esa casa era muy diferente a la suya; no obstante se notaba que tenían una muy buena posición económica... no tanto como él, pero la familia de Hinata tenía dinero.

Ambos se acercaron al intercomunicador situado en la puerta principal. Ino es quien habla: — Buenas tardes. Con Hiashi-sama, por favor?

— ¿Cuál es el asunto que desean tratar? —expresa una voz femenina, quizá una sirvienta.

— Es acerca de su hija Hinata. —la muchacha les pide que permanezcan un momento en la entrada. Ella iría a preguntar. Sasuke caminaba de un lugar a otro con el ceño fruncido. Luego de unos agobiantes 10 minutos se escucha una voz dulce por el intercomunicador: — ¿Hola?

— ¡Seguimos aquí! —responde enérgica la rubia. — ¿Nos dejaran pasar?  
— _Que..._ qué le sucede a onee-chan? —se notó preocupación en su tono de voz.  
— (¿Nee-chan?) ¿Hanabi-san?  
— Sí. ¿Qué le sucedió a onee-chan? —Hanabi era inteligente, preguntar cómo conocían su nombre era irrelevante, pues si sabían la dirección de su casa era más que seguro que también conocieran su nombre y el de su padre.

— Hanabi-san... Es un tema que debemos tratar con tu padre.

El intercomunicador se apagó y una voz masculina les respondió con molestia— Les pido que se vayan de mi propiedad —Sasuke escuchó.— Pero, Hiashi-sama... Hinata está en el hospital... —al fondo se escuchó el quebrar de una taza. El Hyuga responde: —Yo no tengo una hija llamada Hinata. Retírense. —y la comunicación se cortó.

Ino quedó en blanco y a Sasuke, pues él...

— Sasuke... ¡¿kun?! ¡Oye! —el pelinegro se alejó de la puerta y caminó hacia la pared que rodeaba la propiedad. Ella lo sigue.— ¡SASUKE! —El Uchiha trepó por la pared como si fuera una escalera y se dirigió a la entrada principal. No habían guardias ni perros que cuidaran de la casa... Según la deducción que obtuvo Sasuke antes de trepar por la pared... Tenía el dinero para vivir cómodamente, sin embargo no parecían ser una familia tan famosa como la familia Uchiha, por eso no tenía guardaespaldas.

Juugo lo siguió.

— (Creo que... debí haber venido sola...) —se reprochaba la chica al notar la furia en los ojos del pelinegro mientras trepaba la pared.— ¡DETÉNGALO,JUGO-SAN! —le gritó.

Pero era en vano... Su guardaespaldas sabía cómo era la actitud de su jefe. Tratar de detenerlo sería una tarea inútil; por lo tanto a Jugo no le quedaba de otra que seguirlo y cuidarlo... Después vería cómo arreglar las cosas que hiciera mal. Así había sido siempre.

Sasuke golpeó la puerta con rabia, parecía que en cualquier momento la tumbaría. Un hombre abrió la puerta con enojo; detrás estaba una niña de unos doce años, ambos se parecían muchísimo a Hinata.

— ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en mi vivienda de esta forma? —expresa con el ceño fruncido.  
— Tu debes ser Hiashi. —responde Sasuke entre dientes con la mirada oscura.  
— Insolente muchacho. ¡Tratar de esa manera a un superior!  
— Yo trato como quiera a hombres como tú! —la niña que estaba escuchando todo se acercó a la puerta. Sasuke tomó a Hiashi por el cuello de su vestimenta— ¡Cómo alguien como tú osa llamarse padre! —gritó el chico; jugo se acercó a su jefe para intentar evitar cualquier estupidez.  
— Joven Sasuke, medite bien lo que hace. No querrá meter a su familia en un escándalo.

— ¡ESO ES LO QUE MENOS ME IMPORTA AHORA!" vociferó a su entrometido guardaespaldas. Mira a Hiashi— Hinata no se merece tener como padre a alguien como tú! —expresó el pelinegro con su rostro oscurecido y su ceño muy marcado.

De pronto siente que alguien toma su camisa y mira hacia abajo.

— Puedes... —esos ojos... Era la misma expresión de Hinata—... llevarme donde mi onee-chan? —y Sasuke soltó el cuello de la camisa. El Uchiha no dijo nada, simplemente caminó hacia la entrada, la pequeña lo seguía en silencio, hasta una mano sostiene su hombro.

— Te prohíbo ir, Hanabi —manifiesta con autoridad, pero ella toma la mano de su padre y la quita de su hombro con delicadeza; lo mira a los ojos llena de decepción— Padre... he lamentado no ser una buena hermana menor. —apretando la mano de su padre, continúa— Necesito ver a Hinata-oneechan. Y así pierda mi carrera, la herencia... a ti; esta única vez... —los ojos de la pequeña comenzaron a cristalizarse— Sólo esta vez, estaré del lado de mi onee-chan

Suelta la mano de Hiashi y continúa caminando detrás de Sasuke.

El Hyuga mantuvo su expresión... no produjo ni un sonido. Simplemente observó cómo Hanabi subía a la moto de Jugo y los cuatros se alejaban de aquel horrible lugar.

.

.

.

**/Esa tarde, en el hospital/**

Tres horas han pasado desde que Ino y Sasuke se dirigieron rumbo a la mansión del padre de Hinata. El rubio estuvo en silencio junto a ella... No sabía qué decir. Meditaba con preocupación.

¿Qué sucedía si Hiashi aceptaba la eutanasia? Él aún no aceptaba la idea del todo... El solo hecho de saber que aquella chica, que entró en su corazón, sufría inmensamente le provocaba llorar e incluso rezó a sus dioses para que él estuviera en su lugar. ¿Y sus sentimientos? ¿Qué tal si ella moría de manera natural por algún derrame que hiciera fallar su corazón? ¿Acaso guardaría sus sentimientos para siempre? Siempre fueron mejores amigo, pero ¿Ella merece saber lo él siente? ¿Tendría otra oportunidad a solas con ella...?

Eso era lo que Naruto meditaba mientras observaba el mover de las copas de los árboles... Hasta que tomó una decisión.

— ¿Hinata-chan? —Naruto estaba sentado a su lado, en una silla. La ventana estaba abierta y se podía sentir la brisa fresca de la tarde.— Itachi nos dijo que... pues... —el rubio sostenía la mano de la chica como si tuviera una mariposa— Que puedes oírnos... —su boca sonríe, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

— Hinata-chan... —pronunciaba su nombre entre sollozos.  
— (Naruto-kun...) —ella no veía el rostro de ese chico; sin embargo sabía que la situación era más que preocupante... Naruto no estaría así si ella fuera a mejorar. Ella no era tonta. El mejor neurólogo de todo el país había revisado su expediente, y si el chico, más expresivo que nunca había conocido, estaba en esas condiciones, pues...

— Hinata... Sa-sabes, nunca he tenido familia. —llevó una de sus manos al rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas con la manga "Bueno, las mujeres que cuidaron de mi en el orfanato son queridas para mí, pero nunca las llegué a ver como una madre o hermana...  
— (¿A-a qué viene to-todo esto, Naruto-kun?)  
— Cuando te vi en la entrada del dormitorio esa vez, me sentí feliz de que no fueras un chico; he convivido con ellos toda mi vida. Y, pues, creí que sería bueno tener una_ nee-chan_! —dice lo más emocionado y feliz que su cuerpo y mente le permiten— Y pues... al comienzo... Los primeros meses te sentía como una hermanita. Cuidaría de ti...

Una fuerte brisa entró por la ventana y movió el cabello del rubio. Él se paró a cerrarla— No quiero que pesques un resfriado, Hina-chan! —volvió a sentarse y acarició su frente. Contempló el bello perfil de la ojiperla.— Pasaron los meses y me di cuenta que... pues... Ya no solo quería cuidar de ti.

Él la miró cálidamente.

— Me sentía sólo cuando ibas con tus amigas a pasear... —volvió a tomar la mano de la chica— Cosa que no me importaba antes, pero... —hizo una pequeña pausa— Cuando llegabas tarde y no me llamabas, sentía angustia en mi pecho... —se podía apreciar el ocaso por la ventana.— Hinata —el tono de Naruto cambió, se escuchaba serio y ella se percató— Yo... yo pienso en ti más que como amiga... eres más que una hermana... Hinata tu... _tu me..._

**((POFF))**

La puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe. Sasuke no quería que el _dobe_ estuviera más tiempo a solas con ella.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Esto es un hospital! —lo regañó la rubia. Naruto volteó molesto y sólo pudo dejar salir un suspiro.  
— Aléjate de ella, estas muy cerca, _dobe._ —le replica el pelinegro, que estaba molesto por la situación que vivió con Hiashi.  
— ¡¿Acaso no estuviste a solas con ella mientras buscaba la libreta, _teme_?! —el rubio se levantó y se acercó al Uchiha para sostenerlo del cuello de la camisa.  
— ¡Basta! —Ino se acerca y los hala a ambos fuera de la habitación— ¡Aquí hay alguien más! —Sasuke suspira molesto y Naruto mira hacia la puerta con curiosidad.

— _Onee-chan..._ —susurra Hanabi al entrar a la habitación. Sus ojos comenzaron a gotear rápidamente. Corrió y se acercó a la camilla; miró a la rubia como si con la mirada quisiera saber qué le pasó. Durante el viaje en moto no habló nadie. Ino suelta a los chicos.

— Hinata esta en... en coma... —los ojos de Hanabi se abrieron tanto que parecía que saldrían.— El mejor neurólogo de este país la examinó y dijo que... que... —la chica llevó sus manos a la boca; también comenzó a llorar.— Lo que ella quiere decir, es que Hina-chan no volverá a despertar... —manifiesta Naruto con la mirada cristalizada. Sasuke apretó sus puños con fuerza y su flequillo cubrió sus ojos.

Hanabi agachó su cabeza y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Todos salieron de la habitación.

— (¡Hanabi-chan!) —Hinata estaba sorprendida de escuchar la voz de su hermanita. Eso provocó que al chica sintiera aún más dolor, sobre todo en su pecho.

— _Nee-chan..._ —susurra la hermanita— _Perdóname, nee-chan!_  
— (Hanabi...) —la ojiperla quería decirle a su hermana que no había nada que perdonar. Que ella era el amor de su vida y que siempre velaría por ella. No importa donde esté, Hinata siempre cuidaría de su _imouto._

.

.

.

Los chico fueron a la cafetería. Ino fue a la residencia a descansar un poco y luego regresaría; la rubia no dejaba pasar un solo día sin visitar a su amiga. Pues, por más que Naruto y Sai le decían que no fue su culpa lo que le sucedió a Hinata, ella no se convencía del todo. Hinata sabía de ello. Una vez que estuvieron solas, Ino le pidió perdón.

Luego de una hora a solas con su hermana, ambos chicos regresan y encuentran a Hanabi durmiendo en la camilla, abrazando a su hermana.

.

.

.

**/Esa noche/**

Naruto y Sasuke rara vez se dirigían la palabra sin pelear, lo único en lo que concordaban siempre era: cuidar de Hinata. Por ello, desde que se enteraron de su condición, ninguno abandonaba la sala por más de treinta minutos. Y jamás dejaban sola a al Hyuga.

Siendo el hermano del jefe de neurología, a Sasuke se le permitía quedarse fuera de horas de visita; mientras que Naruto había hablado con Itachi para que lo dejaran dormir allí. Después de todo, Hinata no tenía familia. Según la ficha informativa de la inscripción en la facultad con la que había sido hospitalizada. Hasta que Itachi revisó una antigua historia clínica de la chica y se percató de su padre y su hermana.

Los tres dormían en la habitación.

— (Dioses...) —Hinata comenzó a rezar— (Sé que pronto me reuniré con mi madre. Quisiera comunicarme con mis seres queridos...) —ella había dejado muchas cosas sin decir... cosas que necesitaba explicar— (Me permites hablar con ellos... aunque sea por unos segundos?) —eso era lo que ella buscaba para poder dejar ese mundo atrás sin tareas pendientes... Ese era su deseo.

Ella calmó su mente y también cayó dormida.

.

.

.

* * *

— (Qué... ¡¿hago aquí?!) —se pregunta tanto Naruto como Sasuke, que despiertan en un lugar extraño.

Una extensión sin fin. Donde se apreciaba la unión entre el cielo y el mar. Se encontraban sentados en unas sillas rojas aterciopeladas de fabricación sencilla. Podían apreciar como la brisa movía sus cabellos. El sitio estaba iluminado como si fuera pleno día, pero el ambiente era fresco.

— _Dobe..._ / _¡Teme!_ —expresan los chicos al voltear y encontrar sus miradas.  
— Como si no fuera suficiente el tenerte en la misma habitación con Hinata-chan, ahora te metes mis sueños! —le reprocha el rubio, a lo que el pelinegro bufó.

A la derecha de Sasuke apareció otra de las sillas y en ella estaba Hanabi.

— Así que eres _lolicon_, _teme_! —Sasuke frunce el ceño y lo golpea en la cabeza— ¿Acaso no dijiste que era TU sueño? —le responde el pelinegro.  
— Pero yo sueño con Hinata, no con su hermanita... _ni con un estúpido._ —contesta entre dientes lo último. El Uchiha ni si quiera lo mira, no vale la pena.  
— Sasuke-san... —expresa Hanabi luego de restregar sus ojos— ¿Esto es un sueño? —el Uchiha levanta sus hombros con indiferencia.

A lado de Naruto aparece otra silla y en ella estaba...

— ¡¿Ino-chan!? / ¡¿Naruto?! —ambos parpadean perplejos— _Esto es extraño..._ —exterioriza la rubia.  
— ¿Por qué lo dices, Ino-chan?  
— Pues... yo nunca sueño con idiotas.  
— ¡INO! —los ojos de Naruto se volvieron blancos y se veían sus dientes puntiagudos. Sasuke sólo movió su ceja al escuchar cómo se expresaba de él sin tener la confianza.

— _Gracias..._ —expresó una voz femenina y dulce. Los presentes la reconocieron en instantes y los cuatro manifestaron su nombre, a su manera:

— (¡Hinata!) —el Uchiha parpadeó un par de veces y su boca se abrió ligeramente.  
— ¡Hinata-chan! —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
— _Hina-chan..._ —Ino llevó sus manos a la boca y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.  
— Onee-chan... —Hanabi se mantuvo quieta y serena en su exterior, así la habían criado; sin embargo en su interior su corazón se partía a pedazos.

Los cuatro quisieron correr hacia ella y abrazarla...

— ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?! —con su ceño fruncido y moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro, Naruto intentaba ponerse de pie, mas no podía. Entonces los otros también se dieron cuenta de lo mismo.— Hina-chan... ¿Qué sucede? —manifiesta Ino, con melancolía.

— Yo... yo les agradezco todo lo-lo que han hecho p-por mí. —dice con una sonrisa. Todos menos Naruto, permanecían callados y quietos, observándola con mucha atención.  
— ¿De qué hablas, nee-chan? —Hanabi bajó su cabeza— Suena como si... como si te estuvieras despidiendo... —una gota de agua calló sobre la vestimenta de la pequeña Hyuga.

Hinata se acercó a las personas que estuvieron con ella... que siempre la amarán.

— Hanabi-chan... —Hinata tocó la mejilla de su hermanita y levantó su rostro. Allí estaban, dos pares de ojos perlados, unos estaban vidriosos y los otros estaban derramando lágrimas.— No tengo nada que... que perdonarte, Hanabi-chan. —la pequeña abrió sus ojos un poco— Yo siempre he cuidado de ti... y siempre lo haré. —la Huyga mayor sonríe dulcemente— Porque eres mi Hanabi-chan!

Entonces la pequeña niña pudo mover su cuerpo y la abrazó hasta que... poco a poco la pequeña desaparecía entre los brazos de Hinata.— ¡Onee-chan! —expresaba con llanto. La chica mira el rostro de su hermanita por última vez...— ¿Hanabi-chan? —la _imouto_ la mira llena de lágrimas— Dentro de la cajonera derecha de la habitación, hay un regalo para ti. Sé buena con padre. —y así desapareció de aquel lugar.

La Hyuga caminó hacia Ino.

— Ino-san... —ella se agachó a la altura de la cara de la rubia— No... no quiero que te culpes p-por lo que me pasó... —los ojos azules de la Yamanaka veían borroso el rostro de su amiga.  
— Hinata... —ella también pudo moverse y se aferró a su amiga— ¡Perdóname Hinata! ¡Perdóname! —la pelinegra acariciaba la cabellera dorada con delicadeza.— Ya lo dije, Ino-chan... No hay nada que perdonar. —su amiga se alejó u miró sus ojos liliáceos— _Pero, Hina-chan..._  
— Ino... Eres mi primera mejor amiga... dar mi vida por ti era lo correcto! —Hinata sonríe— Yo protegeré a mis seres queridos. —y con esas palabras la rubia volvió a abrazar a su amiga.

— No te vayas, Hinata! Pelea por tu vida! —y con esas palabras Ino se desvaneció del lugar.

La chica entonces voltea y se topa con dos miradas totalmente diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo expresaban lo mismo.

Naruto tenía sus ojos caídos y sus pupilas dilatadas, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, mientras que Sasuke estaba respirando de forma agitada, sus ojos estaban rojos y mordía su labio inferior con frustración; sus ojos también estaba caídos. Ella se acerca a ellos y toma sus manos; se sonrojó un poco, después de todo... seguía siendo Hinata.  
— Yo... los conocí de dos formas totalmente distintas. Y puede que uno se haya portado mejor conmigo desde el comienzo, que el otro... —ella miró a Naruto y Sasuke respectivamente— Sin embargo les agradezco, a ambos, que me consideren una persona... especial en su vida. Lamento mucho no poder compartir más momentos con cada uno. —Ella mira hacia un costado unos segundos y se sonroja un poco más— _I-incluso juntos..._

Ambos la miraban de la misma manera. Ojos llenos de cariño y dolor... Puede que Naruto parezca un completo tonto, pero incluso él comprendía que eso... era una despedida.— Los cuidaré a ambos como lo haré con Hanabi-chan e Ino-san... —ella sonrió y después de tanto hablar, sus ojos por fin derramaron esas delicadas gotas de sus hermosos y brillantes ojos. Ella soltó las manos de los chicos y detrás apareció una gran puerta, que al abrirse desprendía una luz muy intensa. Ellos intentaron moverse, pero no podían...

— ¡HINATA! —gritan al mismo tiempo. entonces ella voltea. Su mano estaba agarrando a la otra y temblaban; su rostro se veía calmado y sereno; su boca les regaló una cálida sonrisa y continuó caminando hacia la luz, donde una sombra femenina la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

**— ¡HINATAAAAA! —**vociferan los chicos, que al final pudieron moverse. Corrieron tras ella, pero la luz era tan intensa que parecía tener vida. Los envolvió a ambos y...

.

.

.

Naruto, Sasuke y Hanabi abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo, la sala estaba iluminada por la luz del sol matutino. La habitación se sentía cálida.

Los tres se miraron algo confundidos y, como si leyeran sus mentes, miraron instintivamente el rostro de la Hyuga. Ella sonreía cálidamente.— Onee-chan... —susurra Hanabi al notar un aura de paz en su hermana. Ahora Hinata no sólo se veía dormida; sino que también se veía calmada. Sasuke y Naruto se levantaron de un brinco del sofá y se aproximaron a la camilla.— Onee-chan... mejorará? —pregunta con inquietud la pequeña Hyuga.

— ¡Por supuesto, Hanabi-chan! —el rubio sonríe a pesar de sentir un hueco en su estómago, al igual que Sasuke; sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a decir o describir la sensación. La puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe y entra la rubia, con la respiración agitada y unas gotas de sudor en la frente.— ¡¿Hinata?! —expresa preocupada, mas al verla con una sonrisa ella cae sobre el sofá; exhausta.

Hanabi siente que alguien la observaba desde el marco de la puerta, entonces voltea— ¡Papá! —exclama sorprendida. Los jóvenes voltean y lo miran con el ceño lo más fruncido que su rostro daba. Ino se levanta del sofá.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —manifiesta el pelinegro con un tono de voz tan lleno de odio que cualquiera diría que si la voz fuera un arma, en ese momento Hiashi estuviera muerto de un tiro. El padre de Hinata no responde y camina hacia la camilla; sus ojos no dejaban de mirar el cuerpo pálido y la cálida sonrisa de su _ex hija_. Ambos chicos se sitúan delante del hombre, impidiendo que se acercara a ella.

— ¡No merece ni mirar a Hinata-chan! —responde Naruto, con ira.  
— Lárgate de aquí antes de que llame a mi guardaespaldas. —le amenaza Sasuke.

Hanabi se baja de la camilla y se aproxima a su padre, sostiene su mano y sus ojos se abren a más no poder. Calma su rostro y mira a los chicos— Podrían... ¿dejarnos a solas un momento? —Ninguno retrocedió ni un milímetro. Ino se acercó a los dos, sujetando el cuello de la camiseta los arrastra fuera de la habitación.— ¡Oe, Ino! —le reclama el rubio, pero ni si quiera Sasuke se quejaba. El pelinegro sabía que si alguien no lo sacaba a la fuerza, jamás dejaría la recámara.

Ino cerró la puerta una vez que los tres estaban fuera.

Hanabi acercó a su padre hacia Hinata. — Padre... —Hanabi toma la mano de su hermana y la junta con la de su padre.— Onee-chan me dijo que cuidara de ti. Que ella cuidará de nosotros... —algo dentro de Hiashi se rompió en tantos pedazos, parecía que su corazón se había convertido en arena. Una lágrima cayó de su ojo sobre la manos pálida de su hija mayor. Su rostro no mostraba el más mínimo cambio.

— Papá. —Hanabi miró la cara de su hermana, su padre la escuchaba atentamente— Onee-chan dijo que no había nada que perdonar... —Hiashi miró el perfil de Hanabi— Pero... creo que hay unas palabras que siempre ha esperado de la persona que más admira en este mundo... —la pequeña miró a su padre con ojos cálidos y llenos de lágrimas. Su padre comprendió el mensaje...

Con voz grave y ligeramente quebrada, Hiashi expresó en tono bajo: — Perdóname... _hija._ —otra lágrima cayó de su ojo y su ceño comenzó a arrugarse un poco— Yo... Yo te amo Hinata... nunca he dejado de hacerlo. —una gota tras otra rodaban por las mejillas del Hyuga.

La máquina de latidos comenzó a aumentar. Las enfermeras entraron y se llamó a Itachi por el comunicador de la recepción.

Los chicos ingresaron junto con las enfermeras. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron y se toparon con los de su padre. Por primera vez en su vida, ambas hijas veían una expresión distinta en el rostro de su padre.— _O... oto... sa... ma..._ —ninguno de los presentes entendía cómo había salido del coma. Por un momento, todos: Naruto, Sasuke, Hanabi, Ino, Hiashi, incluso Itachi que llegó en pocos segundos, estaban absortos.

— Gra- gracias...

.

Su pulso se desvaneció como un copo de nieve en la palma de la mano.

.

— ¡Desfibrilador! —Itachi llamó acercándose a la camilla— Enfermera, saque a todas las vistas.

— ¿Onee-chan? ¡¿Onee-chan?! —una de las enfermeras tomó a la niña de los hombros y la sacó de la habitación, Hanabi entró en pánico y empezó a gritar el nombre de Hinata— ¡NEE-CHAAAAAAN!

Cuando el pitido se volvió intenso Ino supo que su amiga ya había obtenido lo que esperó desde pequeña. Llevó sus manos a la cara y salió corriendo de la sala; derramando lágrimas. En recepción estaba Sai, siempre la acompañaba, mas permanecía fuera... él nunca conoció a la Hyuga y se sentiría entrometido si su novia quería pasar el rato con la persona que había salvado su vida y que consideraba su amiga.

— Sasuke, ¡sal de aquí! —grita Itachi mientras preparan a las máquinas y preparaban el cuerpo de la chica para recibir la descarga.— ¡JUUGO! —vociferó el mayor de los Uchiha.

Por más que Jugo era el guardaespaldas personal del joven Uchiha, siempre mantenía respeto y obedecía por jerarquías. Si Itachi le ordenaba sacar a Sasuke, Él debía hacerlo , pues era mayor que su amo. El gran hombre entró y sujetó a Sasuke por la espalda, elevándolo en el aire— ¡SUÉLTAME INÚTIL! —gritaba el pelinegro mientras intentaba zafarse. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo. Después de todo Juugo era mucho más fuerte.

Naruto cayó al suelo de rodillas. El shock lo invadió de golpe y no se movía. Una de las enfermeras tuvo que ir por dos camilleros para que lo sacaran de ahí en una silla de ruedas. Su mirada estaba perdida, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez el _"Gracias"_ que le dijo a su padre antes de que su corazón se detenga por completo.

Hiashi salió por cuenta propia con un peso sobre su espalda al escuchar las palabras de su hija.

Todos estaban en la sala de espera.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y llegó una mujer de cabellera amarilla y labios rojos; ojos almendrados y mirada penetrante. Rumbo a la habitación de Hinata.

— ¡Tsu-Tsunade-sama! —expresa Ino.  
— ¡¿Quién es?! —pregunta nervioso el rubio, que había regresado a su parte consciente; Hanabi y su padre miran a la chica.  
— Ella es la mejor doctora de este país. —Sasuke la miró confundido, molesto y preocupado. Ino se percata y le explica— Sasuke-san, si crees que tu hermano es excelente, ella está sobre esa clasificación.  
— Entonces onee-chan...

— _Eso..._ —la rubia se recuesta en el pecho de su novio—_ ...no lo sé, Hanabi-chan._

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron apenas unos minutos, pero a todos en la sala les pareció una eternidad. El primero en salir del la habitación fue Itachi, quien se quitaba la bata y mascarilla. Su mirada no era nada tranquilizadora.

— Los familiares de Hinata-san? —Hiashi y Hanabi se levantan del fondo de las sillas y se aproximan, al igual que los demás— Hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance. —todos quedaron quietos. El ambiente se sintió pasado. Hanabi cubrió su rostro en la ropa de su padre, quien llevó su mano a la cabeza de su hija para acariciarla lentamente. Ino se desmayó; Sai le avisó a unas enfermeras y se la llevaron a una camilla para levantarla. Sasuke y Naruto...

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre la silla y el rubio cayó de rodillas.

Hiashi se agachó y abrazó a su hija. Hanabi lloraba de forma callada, pero el traje de su padre estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

Sasuke se levantó furioso y sujetó a su hermano por el cuello de la bata.— ¡¿No pudiste salvarla?! ¡¿Acaso no te hiciste médico para salvar vidas?! —reprochaba su hermano menor con los ojos rojos. Veía todo borroso. Itachi lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y por más que Sasuke golpeaba su espalda con los puños cerrados, poco a poco su ira y dolor salieron a flote y terminó abrazando a su hermano.

Naruto miraba el suelo de la sala de espera, una tras de otra rodaban lágrimas que caían sobre su pantalón. Sus puños estaban apretados con tanta fuerza que las uñas se metieron es sus palmas y comenzó a sangrar levemente. Él empezó a susurrar: — _Por qué no te lo dije... por qué me dejaste solo Hinata..._ —El rubio bajó la cabeza al suelo y lo golpeaba con desprecio una y otra vez hasta que su alma quedar tranquila.

Hanabi se alejó de su padre con rapidez y corrió a al habitación de Hinata— ¡Hanabi! —elevó el tono de voz, aún así su hija lo dejó. Los chicos la miraron.

Regresó a los pocos segundos con una caja.— Esto... —secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo. La pequeña Hyuga se caracterizaba por su fortaleza; había heredado el carácter de su padre.— ...son regalos de onee-chan. —expresaba sollozando.

Abrió la cajita y dentro había un hermoso reloj en forma de copo de nieve— Hinata-neechan... —ella sonrió con melancolía. A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, aún recordaba ese bello momento.

— Sasuke-san, Naruto-san... —dice ella mirando dentro de la caja. Ellos se acercan a Hanabi— Es para ustedes. —dentro de la caja sacó dos sobres. Eran idénticos. Lo abrieron:

**.-*-.-.-*-.- .-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.**

_Agradezco la amistad que me brindaste_  
_desde que me aceptaste tal y como soy.  
__Siempre estarás en mi corazón.  
__Te convertiste en una persona tan especial  
en mi __vida que yo... yo...  
_

_te cuidaré por siempre_

**_Sasuke-kun _**_/_**_ Naruto-kun_**_  
_

_HINATA_

**.-*-.-.-*-.- .-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.**

Ambos llevaron esa pequeña carta a su pecho y rememoraron su cálida sonrisa.

•

•

•

**_~Porque al perder un ser que amas, lo que debes hacer es recordar los momentos que vivieron felices~  
_**_Da-chan__  
_

•

•

•

* * *

_***Ozaki:** Personaje de un manga/anime llamado SHIKI. También lo pueden encontrar en otro de mis fics: ¿Por qué? ¿¡Dime por qué? ;D Me gusta reciclar personajes en mis fics; algo así como actuar en diferentes historias... mis historias. xD_

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡de amor y paz!**_


	6. Final alternativo: NaruHina 1

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ...  
**_Final alternativo NaruHina_

* * *

_**LA FLOR QUE ALEGRA AL SOL**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Yo no quería lastimar a nadie. Por ello me fui de casa en la oportunidad que me dio aquella carta ofreciéndome una beca para esta universidad. No quería seguir viendo el rostro de dolor de mi padre... No quería que Hanabi me mirara como si no me conociera... Yo no quería sentir esa opresión en mi pecho cada vez que las personas que amaba con mi vida... me observaban de aquella forma.**_

_**Toda mi vida me he preocupado por no lastimar a nadie, y ahora... ahora todos lloran por mi.**_

**_Desperté en una camilla. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y tenía un punzante dolor en la parte trasera de la misma. Apenas abrí mis ojos quise sentarme, quise ladear mi cabeza, quise rascar la punta de mi nariz, quise preguntar si Ino se encontraba bien luego de lo que sucedió pero, pero... no pude._**

**_De todo mi cuerpo, lo único que parecía responder a mis órdenes eran mis globos oculares... Mis ojos, era lo único que podía mover por mí misma. _**

**_Dirigí la mirada a mi izquierda y pude notar la llamativa cabellera de Ino; ella dormía sobre un sofá. Luego, un pequeño suspiro llegó a mis oídos por la derecha y llevé mis ojos hacia allí... (( Na-Naruto-kun... )) Sí, mi compañero de habitación parecía estar completamente incómodo en una silla de madera junto a la ventana. Ambos estaban a mi lado; sus rostros parecían muy agotados..._**

**_La ventana estaba abierta y una brisa fresca ingresó. Meció una delicada cortina que se posó sobre el rostro de él; abrió sus ojos._**

**_Sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules me contemplaron con estupefacción y su boca, poco a poco, demostró una felicidad inimaginable. Incluso, por un pequeño y diminuto momento, me olvidé de la condición en la que me encontraba. Esa felicidad que me enseñó, estuvo acompañada de lágrimas que brillaban con los rayos del sol que entraba por el ventanal._**

**_Naruto-kun..._**

**_Él siempre me enseña su mejor sonrisa... Jamás lo había visto tan contento al verme abrir los ojos. Jamás, en todo ese tiempo que llevábamos como compañeros, lo había visto derramar lágrimas en tal magnitud. Ese júbilo mezclado con dolor que demostraba su sonrisa, comprimió mi pecho... comenzó a doler como cuando mi padre o Hanabi me miraban. Podía palpar lo_****_ que Naruto-kun sufría. Todo era mi culpa.  
_****_Ver su rostro, sonriéndome, cubriendo ese tormento... Me hacía sentir una angustia mayor a cuando mi familia me miraba._**

**_¿Por qué?_**

* * *

— HI... HI... HI... ¡HINATAAA! —Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Él no podía creer que, después de esos tormentosos 103 días, ella abriría sus ojos. —¡INO!—la rubia despertó de golpe y frunció el ceño— Acaso no sabes que debes estar callado en la... habitación... de... de... de... —ella se dirigió hacia la cama donde reposaba la chica de cabellera negra para toparse con aquello que hizo gritar a Naruto.

— ¡Hi-na-ta...! —las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse y cayeron una tras otra. Llevó sus manos a la boca para contener la emoción de gritar y dejarse llevar como Uzumaki.

— ¡E-estoy tan fe-feliz de... de que hayas despertado-ttebayo! —su lengua se trababa un poco, eso le demostraba a la chica de la camilla que él se encontraba sumamente nervioso como aquella vez en el apartamento...

.

.

.

.

.

**/Cinco meses antes del accidente/**

— ¡Es bueno caminar de vez en cuando-ttebayo! —Naruto regresaba a su cuarto a media mañana de un sábado luego de salir por aire fresco, así su mente estaría despejada y lista para estudiar. Lo hacía en temporada de exámenes— ¡Cuando regrese Hinata-chan de clases la invitaré a cenar ramen! —sonreía tontamente al pensar en ella— ¡¿Eh?! —sacudió su cabeza al notarlo.

Llevaba un par de semanas atormentado por una cosa— _(( ¿Por qué pensaré tanto en ella? ))_ —rascó su cabeza con desesperación al reflexionar su pregunta. A su mente llegaron imágenes de ambos tomados de la mano, corriendo por el parque y riendo como dos niños pequeños.

— ¡B-BASTA! —gritó en la entrada de la residencia— Ella es como una hermanita... ¿no? —volvió a sacudir su cabeza con molestia. Naruto se había propuesto protegerla como si fuera su familia, pero en su mente... Su juicio lo llevaba a pensar en Hinata de una forma totalmente diferente a lo que se había propuesto.

El proceder tan amable con que lo trata, en su dulce voz, en su sonrisa, cuando lo ayudó a usar una lavadora... Cada pequeño gesto que ella le demostraba hacía que, dentro de él, creciera una sensación que nunca antes había sentido por nadie... _((Será que... me... ¿me enamoré de ella?))_ Se detuvo de golpe en la escalera y comenzó a estrellar su frente en la pared hasta que le salió un chichón más grande que su cabeza.

— Es algo tarde para hacer funcionar tu cerebro... ¿no lo crees? —escuchó entre bostezos; giró su cabeza hacia la subida de la escalera. —¡Ah! Hola Shikamaru. —detuvo su auto-castigo y rascó su cabeza en la parte trasera riendo como idiota.

— Hola —expresó el muchacho con una gran bostezo, de nuevo— ¿Acaso no habías salido a caminar? —pregunta el pelinegro de coleta alta.

— Sí, es solo que olvidé mi monedero... Ya sabes, a todos les pasa. —y ríe despreocupado.

— Mmmm... No. —Shikamaru continuó bajando mientra hablaba— A mí no me ha pasado. —manifestó con otro bostezo. — Nos vemos, Naruto.

— Sí... _((¡Maldito genio que no se da cuenta que es presumido!))_ —Bufó con molestia. Ese chico era su amigo y como el rubio lo había dicho, era todo un genio. Shikamaru no era del tipo presumido pero, a veces, sin darse cuenta lo expresaba de la forma más natural que pudiera decirse.

Ya que era sábado Hinata no llegaría hasta las 6 pm, lo que le permitía estar sólo en casa, bueno, en el departamento. Ellos eran los únicos en todo ese edificio que compartían habitación con el sexo opuesto. Al principio era un poco incómodo para los dos pero, con el pasar de los días, se acostumbraron. "Sólo caminé unas cuadras, pero con este clima ¡sudo como cerdo!" Naruto entró a la habitación sacándose la camiseta anaranjada y tirándola al suelo al igual que los zapatos y las medias— _((Luego del baño arreglo todo))_ —Estaba tan preocupado en el examen y ensimismado por lo que sentía hacia la pelinegra, que no se percató del sonido del agua corriendo en la regadera.

_— ((¡Que bueno que tengo el día libre!))_ —pensaba con una sonrisa mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo en la ducha— _((Será y... ¿llamo a las chicas para salir al parque?))_ —ella cierra la llave de paso de agua y se envuelve en una toalla— _((¡Oh!))_ —al mirarse frente al espejo notó que había tomado la toalla más pequeña que cubría desde la mitad de sus abundante parte superior hasta, apenas, por debajo de su bien definidas caderas— _((Tomé la toalla que no era. Qué bueno que... que no está Naruto-kun...!))_ —sonrojó de la vergüenza al pensar que el chico de ojos zafiro la viera en tal apariencia. Cuando Hinata llegó al apartamento, unos treinta minutos antes que el rubio, se topó con Shikamaru quien le contó que Naruto salió a caminar y no regresaría hasta la hora de almuerzo. Pero el rubio tuvo que devolverse al apartamento para preparase el desayuno.

_— ((Me da pena tirar mi ropa por allí, después de todo comparto habitación con una dama... ¡Y no cualquier dama-ttebayo!))_ —Naruto recogió su camiseta y las medias para colocarlas dentro del cesto de ropa sucia; abrió la puerta del baño que se encontraba sin pestillo.

— ¡Hi-hi-hi-hi...! —un enorme trago de saliva junto a unos ojos totalmente abiertos que no podían parpadear y un rubor en todo el rostro, fue lo que ella apreció al notar el chirrido de la entrada.— Y-yo no sa-sabía que... que tú... ¡t-t-tú...! —Los ojos de Naruto lo traicionaron y se dirigieron al busto prominente que estaba cubierto, a penas, con dicha toalla.

— Na-ru-to-kun... —susurró mientras su rostro cambiaba de color bruscamente.

Hinata cerró los ojos y ladeo su torso, gritó tanto como le dio su garganta. Por impulso tomó el envase del champú para arrojarlo hacia su cara. Él seguía parado como una estatua, petrificado por lo que presenciaba; un líquido carmesí salió de la nariz del rubio y cuando el objeto que lanzó Hinata lo golpeó, cayó al suelo y ella corrió a cerrar la puerta. ¡Esta vez sí puso el pestillo!

Naruto se quedó acostado en el suelo para llevar a su cara, específicamente su nariz, ambas manos mientras observaba el ventilador girando sobre sí mismo. Su cerebro le jugó sucio y a su cabeza llegaron imágenes no aptas para menores de edad. Por su nariz volvió a recorrer un líquido rojo vino— _((¡Q-Q-QUÉ HICEEEEEEE!))_ —Se levantó de golpe y se limpió la sangre con su camiseta, corrió a la cocina y se colocó papel en su nariz. Tomó otra camisa de su cajón y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación atormentándose con lo que había ocurrido.

— _(( ¡¿Será que dejará de hablarme?! ))_ sus manos estiraban su cabellera con angustia— _(( ¡Yo-yo n-no vi nada!))_ Sí, eso debo decirle... _(( ¡No! Primero una disculpa... ))_ —miraba la puerta del baño cada cinco segundos esperando verla salir— _(( ¡¿Y si... Y si ya no quiere ser mi compañera de cuarto?!))_ —una extraña sensación llegó a su pecho, como una punzada al decir entre susurros— Y si... ¿si me odia?

— _(( ¡N-Naruto-kun! Me... m-me...! ))_ —ella estaba tan roja que cualquiera creería que tenía su rostro pintado— _(( Yo... será que... b-bueno... esto... n-no fue s-su culpa... c-creo... ))_ —ella terminó de vestirse en menos de cinco minutos, pero caminó por todo el baño moviendo sus dedos; analizaba cuidadosamente lo que iba a decirle... o lo que él podría comentar.

Cuando la puerta del baño por fin se abrió luego de aquella agonizante hora...

— ¡HINATA PERDONAMEEEEEEE! —Naruto estuvo sentado frente a la puerta y cuando esta se abrió él realizó una reverencia tan marcada que su cabeza golpeó con fuerza el suelo para demostrarle lo arrepentido que estaba. Aún en aquella posición él expresó sin gritar; lleno de nervios— ¡Yo... yo no sa-sabía que t-tu estabas allí! Si... Yo nunca, ¡NUNCA! hu-hubiera e-entrado Hinata. ¡T-te lo juro-dattebayo! —el rubio sintió una mano sobre su espalda y levantó su cuerpo con lentitud— No... no importa, Naruto-kun —Hinata tenía sus mejillas rojas y le ardían hasta no más poder— Y-yo sé que no lo... no fue a propósito... —ella estaba muerta de los nervios, al punto de que no lo estaba mirando a los ojos; pestañeaba seguido y contemplaba su brillante y dorada cabellera.

— Pero... me odias, ¿no? —tragó saliva por temor a la respuesta.— No —expresó ella mirándolo a los ojos por un instante. Se dejó caer sobre su espalda en el piso del departamento. Nunca una respuesta de dos letras lo había llenado tanto de tranquilidad y felicidad al mismo tiempo— ¡Qué alivio! —Estiró sus brazos para liberar esa presión y angustia que lo había acechado por ese tiempo.

— La-la verdad, Naruto-kun... —abrió sus ojos y la observó detenidamente desde la posición donde estaba— Y-yo debo disculparme por... por tirarte el frasco de champú. —cubriendo su cara con las manos.

— ¡No! ¡De eso nada, Hinata-chan! —se sentó de golpe frente a ella y mostró su típica sonrisa llena de vida— No aceptaré tus disculpas por lo que pasó... Si tu no me perdonas por lo que hice. _¡Que fue mil veces peor!_ _((Para ella, porque para mí...))_ —sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente— P-pero Naruto-kun...

— ¡No! ¡Sin peros Hinata! —él se levantó, sostuvo la mano de la chica para ayudarla a pararse— Yo olvidaré lo que pasó hoy, ¿sí?

— ¿E-en serio? —ella empezó con su jugueteo de dedos.

— ¿En serio que? ¿Yo? ¿Hoy pasó algo? —corrió a la puerta y salió de la habitación. Tocó un par de veces y abrió la entrada— ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Qué raro encontrarte un sábado aquí-ttebayo! —se acercó a ella y la saludó con un nervioso apretón de manos— Yo no he desayunado. Ya que es hora de almorzar, te invito un ramen. ¡Vamos! —Hinata lo miró extrañada al principio, luego se preocupó un poco... pero comprendió que estaba actuando como si recién llegaba a la habitación. Naruto la tomó de la mano y se encontraban en las escaleras cuando frenó de golpe al escuchar la risa de la dulce jovencita.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hinata?

— Es que... jiji... Vamos a Ichiraku, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— jajja... no tienes... jajaj... no tienes puestos los zapatos, Naruto-kun

— ¡EEEEEEHHHH! —efectivamente, Naruto miró sus pies descalzos, soltó la mano de la chica y subió corriendo con sus mejillas coloradas en un sutil rosa.

* * *

_**Naruto-kun...**_

_**Su actitud libre y enérgica es lo que me agrada... Cualquier cosa que pasa, por más mala o incómoda que sea, siempre ve lo revierte, haciéndolo positivo, mostrándome su mundo en el proceso. Nunca se lo pregunté, pero creo que le gusta hacer bromas para alegrar a los demás... al menos, cuando pasabamos tiempo en el departamento, él siempre me hacía reír.**_

* * *

La puerta del la habitación 403, donde reposaba Hinata, se abrió lentamente y, como si viera un fantasma, se quedó petrificado ante lo que estaban viendo sus pupilas negras.

— Sasuke-kun, ¡Hinata despertó! —manifestó entre sollozos la rubia y Sasuke se acercó a paso tambaleante y temeroso de que este soñando.— ¿Hinata? —ella parpadeo una vez sin poder hacer nada más; aunque realmente quisiera abrazarlos a todos y llorar.

Naruto sujetó la delicada mano de la chica y fue cuando lo notó... Miró a Ino con temor mezclada entre lágrimas de felicidad: — ¿Por qué Hinata no se mueve?

Los tres pares de ojos se miraron entre sí y llegaron a la misma conclusión.

— Iré por Itachi —Sasuke retrocedió un par de pasos y dio media vuelta con velocidad, una puerta se atravesó en su camino y se golpeó la nariz sin emitir sonido, solo llevó su mano izquierda a la cara; Hinata fue la única en verlo. Quiso reír pero sus músculos faciales seguían sin responder.

— Hinata... ¿puedes oírnos? —la rubia estaba asustada de que Hinata no respondiera. Para su alivio y sorpresa la pelinegra la miró.— Pestañea una vez si es SI y dos cuando sea NO —la ojiperla pestañeo una vez y su amiga sonrió aliviada. Alivio que desapareció por la voz preocupada de Naruto.

— ¡Hinata! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Te duele algo?! ¡¿Tienes hambre?! ¡¿Quieres ir al ba-!

— Cierra la boca, Naruto. —expresó entre dientes la rubia mientras le daba un golpe en su cabeza— No atosigues a Hinata; acaba de despertar.

— Tienes razón, ¡pero no tenías que golpearme-dattebayo! —arrugando su frente, soba su chichón.

— _((Naruto-kun...))_ —ella sonrió mentalmente al ver que la mirada de angustia desapareció por completo. La puerta se abrió rápidamente y entró Sasuke con la respiración agitada y detrás de el pelinegro, Itachi.

— Vaya, que bueno. —Itachi se aproximó por el extremo donde estaba parada Ino y Sasuke se paró junto al rubio; se molestó al notar que Naruto sostenía la mano de la chica y no pensaba en soltarla.

— Hola Hinata. ¿Me escuchas? —ella parpadeó una vez.— Le dije que una es SI y dos son NO —acotó Ino— Gracias Ino-san —Yamanaka sonrojó ligeramente por el cumplido. Mientras Sasuke pellizcó el brazo del rubio, que brincó de la sorpresa y soltó a la chica para luego lanzar una mirada de molestia al idiota del Uchiha.

A la habitación entraron tres enfermeras que asistían a Hinata desde que llegó a hospital y cinco practicantes de medicina; uno de ellos era hombre.

— Debo pedirles que dejen la habitación mientras examinamos a la paciente. —Ino obedeció rápidamente pero los otros dos miraban molestos a Itachi.

— ¿Y "él"? —preguntaron al unísono y lo señalaron despectivamente.

— El es practicante y estudia neurología —los chicos lo miraron con odio y no dejaban de hacerlo.— ¡Si el se queda, yo también! —Exclama el rubio.

— No puedes, Naruto. No eres estudiante de medicina. —Ino entró resignada a la habitación en busca de los testarudos— Andando Naruto.

— ¡No! —Ino lo volvió a golpear— ¡No te puedes quedar; es una orden del médico!

— ¡Salgamos, teme! —refunfuña— No. Yo si estudio medicina. —exclama altivo y orgulloso de que ganó y Naruto lo miró con ojos muy redondos y blancos; una frente llena de venas brotadas lo adornaban.

— Tú también debes salir, Sasuke —el Uchiha menor miró contrariado a su hermano— Apenas estás en primer año; cuando estés en cuarto te permitiré presenciar las clases prácticas, además estudias cardiología. —los estudiantes estaban callados observando la escena y los dos rubios junto al azabache seguían dentro del cuarto.

Itachi conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía de buena mano que eso no haría que se fuera así como así. Entonces, antes de que el ojinegro pudiera refutar su orden, este añadió— Hinata está consciente de su entorno... No quieres que piense que te quedas sólo para ver cómo la examino. —Levantó su ceja, Sasuke abrió sus ojos un momento y comprendió. Agachó su cabeza y salió sin decir más. Tras él, la rubia llevando de la oreja a Naruto.

— ¡Oye tú! —mirando al residente— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla-ttebayo! —lo señaló con su dedo índice mientras la rubia lo seguía jalando.

Los tres se sentaron en la sala de espera por una hora, aproximadamente. Sasuke no dejaba de mirar la puerta con odio y Naruto contemplaba el suelo del hospital. Cuando el azabache ya no soportó la espera y se levantó del asiento con el propósito de entrar al cuarto, aparece Itachi junto a los residentes en la sala de espera.

— ¿Cómo está Hinata/Hinata-chan? —Interrogan al mismo tiempo. El neurólogo realiza unas ceñas para que los residentes continúen al siguiente paciente mientras él les explicaba la situación de la ojiperla.

— Hinata está fuera de peligro... —los tres suspiraron aliviados e Ino abrazó con alegría a su novio, Sai, que la acompañaba en las mañanas al hospital— Pero temo que el choque le a provocado una parálisis total.

— ¿Qué? —Naruto no comprendía del todo los términos médicos— Hinata-chan tiene... ¿qué? —Ino apretó la mano de Sai mientras Sasuke elevó sus parpados cuando esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos. Itachi se aproximó al rubio confundido y le contó detalladamente— Por el golpe que recibió Hinata-san, una parte de su cerebro recibió una descarga o daño que le impide moverse. —eso sí lo comprendió.

— ¿Pero se recuperará? Volverá a ser como antes, ¿no? ¡¿NO?! —levantándose del asiento para estar frente al doctor.— Quizá... —respondió el neurólogo luego de una larga pausa— Necesitará una larga rehabilitación y, con ello, no les aseguro que regrese su movilidad completamente.

— ¿Podrá comunicarse? —Preguntó con su cabeza baja y una sombra cubriendo la mitad de su rostro— El tiempo nos dará las respuestas, Naruto-san. Por ahora solo puedo recetar terapias a diario y medicamentos inyectables por suero. —Dio media vuelta rumbo al siguiente paciente; voltea sorpresivamente al escuchar una voz efusiva— ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS-TTEBAYO! —Itachi continúa su camino con una sonrisa de agradecimiento; muy pocas veces elogiaban al Uchiha mayor por realizar un excelente trabajo. Se sentía dichoso de haber escogido esa carrera.

Sin permiso o aviso del médico, el rubio corrió a la habitación de la peliazulada con una sonrisa de lado a lado; Sasuke apretó sus puños al sentir que no se preocupaba tanto como lo demostraba Naruto; eso lo encolerizaba.

— _((¡Naruto-kun!))_ —Ella se sorprendió cuando el rubio entró de golpe a la recámara donde se encontraba. Ese silencio que la hacía entristecer, creyendo que esa sensación sería la única que la acompañaría el resto de su vida: soledad; desapareció en el instante en que el ojiazul entró para verla a ella, para hablar con ella, para mostrarle aquella sonrisa que la hacía olvidar que estaba en una camilla sin poder moverse.

— ¡Hinata! —expresó— ¡Estas fuera de peligro! —Tomó la mano de ella, estaba sudada y tiritaba de emoción.— ¡Itachi dijo que necesitas rehabilitación y mejorarás! —No dejó de sonreír ni de sostener su mano con nerviosismo.

En la entrada, como si fuera invisible para el rubio y la morena, estaba parado el Uchiha observando la escena que, por más clara y obvia, no admitiría aquello. Aunque su batalla ya tenía un resultado establecido... y no estaba a su favor.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Itachi llegó al cuarto para comunicar los tipos de terapia que debía tener a diario. Según el porcentaje que daba el doctor. Ella podría ser capaz de recuperar un 75% de movilidad en los brazos y torso, mientras que las piernas tenían un 21%. Hinata estaba consternada y ansiosa.

— ¡Estaré en cada una de las terapias para animarte y ayudarte, Hinata-chan! —Gritó con euforia. Como si supiera lo que sentía y la animaba antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ella misma. Esas palabras la calmaron inmensamente y dentro sí, crecía una extraña sensación que no podía describir con palabras.

— No quiero arruinar su felicidad... —menciona Itachi dentro de la alcoba— ...pero los medicamentos que debo suministrar, no están cubiertos por el seguro médico estudiantil de Hinata-san. —El rostro del rubio se congeló en una sonrisa de espanto, la rubia abrió sus ojos con preocupación y Sasuke tomó aire para tomar la palabra.

— Obvio que-

— ¡YO ME ENCARGO-DATTEBAYO! —vociferó, asustando a todos, incluso al moreno que lo miró con las cejas arrugadas por interrumpir— Yo sé dónde conseguir el dinero para pagar los medicamentos. ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse! —Ino, Sasuke e Itachi se miraron entre ellos algo confundidos.

— Olvídalo, _dobe_. —Naruto lo miró enojado por su tono altanero y orgulloso— Todos sabemos que el único capaz de pagar las deudas, soy yo. —a Ino le molestó ese comentario, pero debía admitir que tenía razón.

— ¡No, teme! —El rubio se levantó de la silla en dónde se encontraba para mirar a Hinata haciendo una pose de valor: su brazo izquierdo enseñando bíceps y su mano derecha sobre este— ¡Yo cuidaré de Hinata-chan porque la a-!

Esa expresión de valor, alegría y euforia se quedó en pausa. Por la frente del rubio recorrieron gotas de sudor y su cara tenía una sonrisa adornada con un tic. La seguía mirando y sus mejillas comenzaron a cambiar de color.

Ino lo miró pícaramente, Itachi observó a su hermano con el rabillo del ojo y notó una abrumadora sensación asesina que parecía ocultar tristeza.

— _((Na... ¡¿Naruto-kun...?!))_ —Su rostro no podía demostrar ese ardor que sintió en sus mejillas y le preocupaba que sus latidos acelerados por lo dicho llegaran a oídos de Naruto.

— _aaaaaa... aaa... la a..._ ¡ANESTESIA NO HACE LO SUFICIENTE! —gritó lleno de nervios y echó a reír forzadamente rascando su nuca y apartando sus ojos de ella para ver por la ventana.

— Na... ru...t-to... k-k-k... kun —Itachi no supo lo que pasó, pero todos los presentes quedaron pasmados ante las sílabas que salieron de los rosados labios. La mitad del rostro de Sasuke se oscureció por su flequillo e Ino y su hermano lo notaron al instante; no obstante Naruto...

El rubio no podía esconder esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ni podía pestañear. La miraba con tanta esperanza. Sujetó su mano; ella sintió ambas manos, grandes y algo sudadas, que la apretaban y se acercó a ella.

— Hinata-chan —comenzó a llorar de la felicidad y olvidó que los demás los estaban observando— Prometo que estaré siempre a tu lado, Hinata-chan —Ino sabía que ambos chicos en la sala sentían algo muy fuete por la ojiperla... solo que no sabía qué tanto eran capaces de hacer por ella. Yamanaka tuvo la oportunidad de conversar con la peliazulada sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ambos chicos pero esa charla no terminó como esperaba.

.

.

.

.

.

**/Dos semanas antes del accidente/**

— ¿Todavía no estás lista? —Ino llevaba quince minutos esperando a Hinata fuera del vestidor_._

— E-es que... no quiero usar-

— ¡Nada de 'no'! Quiero que salgas ahora mismo o yo entro a cambiarte. —Ino arrugó su frente.

— ¡N-no! Ya... ya salgo... —se escuchó el picaporte y salió usando un vestido strapple* cóctel de color negro con costuras en tono plateado que resaltaban la silueta de su fina cintura; una escote en **V** que embellecía su delantera e incluso, parecía engrandecerla. Sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza. El corte llegaba cinco dedos sobre su rodilla.— _¿Y-ya me lo puedo quitar?_ —expresaba en susurros sin abrir sus ojos.

— ¡Pero si te ves preciosa! —La tomó de los hombros y la guió frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. La rubia se quitó la liga que recogía su cabello para colocárselo a ella.— ¡Mírate! —abrió sus ojos. Un peinado alto; un tomate rápido que sujetaba su larga melena azulada y sólo dejaba colgando sus simpáticos mechones a cada lado de su cabeza. La ojiperla sonrió.— Sabía que te gustaría.

— Uhum... —limitó a asentir con timidez y agradecimiento.

— Bueno, pues... —continuó Ino— ¿Qué otra cosa no has hecho? —Tomó de su bolso una hoja arrancada de un cuaderno y tachó una oración que indicaba.

***** Nunca se ha probado un vestido strapples

— M-me gustaría ir al cine, Ino-san. —dijo apenada y alegre.

— De acuerdo. —levantó la mirada del papel para buscar a una de las chica que atendía el local. Cuando localizó a una de ellas la llamó; señalando a Hinata dijo sonriendo: —¡Me lo llevo!

— P-pero... —estaba asombrada— No, Ino-san. Es muy... ¡muy costoso!

— ¡Pero qué dices Hina-chan! —ríe divertida— Este será mi regalo de Navidad para ti.

— Ino-san... —ambas se contemplaron con amistad y comprensión.

— Además... —cambiando su expresión a una pícara— ¿Con qué iras a la fiesta de la residencia? —Hinata abrió sus ojos, sorprendida— Estoy segura que no tienes con qué ir. ¿O me equivoco? —Hinata negó tímidamente. Dando media vuelta para ir a pagar el vestido; acotó— Seguro y el hiperactivo de Naruto por fin se queda sin palabras cuando te vea así. —la ojiperla sonrojó velozmente y corrió al vestidor para cambiarse.

Estaban tomando un batido en el patio de comidas mientras hacían tiempo para la función de las nueve de la noche. La pelinegra quería ver una película de zombies que llamó su atención desde hace algunos días atrás y cuando Ino le sugirió que pasaran tiempo de calidad entre chicas se sorprendió cuando Hinata le contestó con un -¿Qué es eso?- Así, pues, la rubia le hizo un millar de preguntas sobre temas de chicas y escribió las cosas más importantes que debía hacer con Hinata. A Ino casi le da un infarto, cuando se enteró que su tímida amiga nunca había usado un vestido strapples.

— ¿Y bien? —comienza la rubia luego de terminarse su bebida. Hinata la miró confundida.— Quiero saber cómo es tu relación con Naruto. —Hinata casi devuelve el sorbo que tenía en su boca— ¿Cuántas veces han dormido juntos? Me imagino que ya tuvieron sexo. ¿Es bueno en la cama?

— ¡I-Ino-san! —su cara cambió bruscamente de color.

— Oh, vamos. ¡¿No me digas que es malo?! —exclamó algo espantada.— Se ve algo torpe, pero no creo que no haya visto uno que otro video para aprender, por lo menos. —La chica cerró sus ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro al igual que sus manos sin poder articular palabras coherentes; lo que le permitió a la rubia seguir con sus preguntas personales— ¿Entonces qué?

La peliazulada tomó un gran sorbo de su bebida para quitar ese incómodo nudo de vergüenza que tenía y pudo ¡por fin! pronunciar algo fluido— ¡N-N-Naruto-kun y yo no... n-no somos pareja!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —vociferó y las personas cercanas las miraron de forma molesta y curiosa.

— ¡Naruto-kun es... es un...! —ella no terminó la oración. Es como si no supiera responderle el término adecuado; confusión que se reflejó en su cara.

— ¿Cómo te trata Naruto? —Ino se percató que Hinata no sabía lo que realmente sentía por su compañero de habitación. La ojiperla no tuvo una infancia con amistades ni con familia que le explicara el funcionamiento del corazón. Hinata nunca se había enamorado y eso le confundía mucho, pues no sabía diferenciar: aprecio, de ese -algo más-.

Hinata miró su vaso y golpeteó el costado con sus dedos— Na-Naruto-kun... Él me hace reír. —Ino asentía en silencio— Él me... me pregunta todos los días cómo... cómo me siento...

— ¿Qué sientes cuando estás cerca de él? —la miró con paciencia y expectativa.

— P-pues... No lo sé...

— ¿No lo sabes? —negó mientras bebía su batido— ¿No sientes como mariposas en el estómago? O ¿Una sensación de calor en el pecho? —Eso la hizo pensar y llevó su mano al pecho.

— ¿Qué... qué siento por... por Naruto-kun? —susurró y levantó la mirada, tomó aire para decir lo que tenía en mente y un celular suena.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —responde ella por su celular lila con un muñequito de colgante— ¿Te pasó algo? —Ino sonrió... no escuchó la respuesta de la boca de ella, pero eso le aclaró muchas cosas— Como a... a las doce... —un grito de regaño se escuchó por el parlante y la ojiperla tuvo que alejar un poco su celular.— Lo sé (...) Sí (...) D-de acuerdo, Naruto-kun (...) —colgó y contempló una sonrisa pícara en la cara de la rubia.

— Enton-

— ¡Ya-ya es hora, Ino-san! —la Hyuga se levantó con rapidez y haló a la chica para entrar al cine. La función estaba a punto de comenzar. Luego de salir del cine, Hinata solo hablaba de la película e Ino decidió dejar el tema allí. En otra ocasión la torturaría para obtener la verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

— Yo los declaro marido y mujer... —Naruto y Hinata miraron a Ino— Puedes besarla, tonto.

El rubio la soltó y se puso nervioso de nuevo, hablando cosas que no comprendía ni él mismo. Un golpe en la puerta les llamó la atención y pudieron ver la entrada cerrada; Sasuke no estaba en la alcoba. Ino se entristeció un poco y el rubio estaba confundido.

.

.

.

Pasaron un par de meses y Hinata muestra grandes avances en la movilidad de sus brazos; incluso puede articular ciertas palabras con lentitud.

— Quiero ir... a-al... ba... ba- —la ojiperla estaba avergonzada y el único en la sala con ella era Sasuke.

— No lo digas. —se levantó y salió de la habitación, regresó un par de minutos después con una enfermera que llevaba una silla de ruedas. Sasuke se acercó a la camilla y tomó a la peliazulada como una princesa para depositarle en la silla con suma delicadeza. Hinata sonrió agradecida y apenada. Entraron las dos al cuarto de baño y el azabache se limitó a esperar sentado en el sofá.

— Buenos días, Sasuke-kun —saludó con una sonrisa, Ino, mientras entraba; el pelinegro se limitó a asentir.— Creí que estarías estudiando.

— Quería estar con ella a solas —expresa molesto por la presencia de Ino allí.

— Tú sabes que siempre la visito en las mañanas de los fines de semana —le contesta en reclamos— Son los únicos días en los que puedo hablar con ella sin la presencia de Naruto.

— ¡Tsk! No menciones el nombre de se idiota.

— No le digas así. Él se esfuerza mucho en lo que- —el ojinegro la miró de manera asesina.— Ni creas que mirándome de esa forma me asustas. Y aunque te duela yo soy amiga de Naruto; es obvio que hable de él y lo defienda. —continúa hablando a modo se regaño.

_— Incluso ella habla de él sin darse cuenta..._ —susurra melancólico y frustrado. De pronto la puerta se abre de golpe y entra un muchacho de cabellera amarilla; con la ropa desaliñada.— ¡¿Hinata... chan?! —Naruto contempla a los presentes— ¿Acaso tenía terapia hoy? —se pregunta a sí mismo con preocupación al no verla en la camilla.

— No. —le responde aburrida— De todos modos, Naruto. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —se echa a reír y a ella le brotan unas venas que callan las carcajadas— Es que... —del baño sale Hinata junto a la enfermera y antes de que Naruto se le adelante, Sasuke la toma entre sus brazos y la acuesta en la camilla. El rubio rechina los dientes.

— Ya ya... —dice Ino, harta de que uno le quiera ganar al otro en hacer cosas por la chica. No es que esté celosa de que reciba tanta atención, es sólo que no se daban cuenta que eso le incomodaba a Hinata— Explica por qué viniste hoy. —La rubia se cruza de brazos— Espero y sea importante... mira que quedamos que ¡yo! estaría con ella por las mañanas de los domingos, mientras que tú te encargabas el resto de la semana.

Obvio y el azabache no entraba en ese acuerdo, ya que él iba cuando quisiera, a la hora que quisiera. Lo malo en el plan del Uchiha es que, sea el momento que sea, siempre... SIEMPRE estaba Naruto en la habitación.

El Uzumaki se acercó a la chica, que le sonrió como siempre lo había hecho y él hacía lo mismo. Sujetando la blanca y delicada mano de ella, expresa más calmado. —Pues... Voy a ausentarme un par de días. —Hinata ya no parecía tan feliz; más bien, su cara era de confusión.

— ¿Don... de vas Na-ruto... kun? —esa delicada voz que lo arrullaba y le hacía sentir emocionado de que ella se preocupara por él.

— Es un asunto... de la Universidad. —no parecía muy convencido del todo— Pero antes que nada. —saca de su bolsillo su celular y con un poco de vergüenza mira a la ojiperla— ¿Sonríes para... u-una foto? —los parpados de la chica dejan al descubierto la circunferencia total de sus irises lilas.

— Eres un maldito pervertido, Naruto. —espetó Sasuke arrugando sus cejas.

— ¡No lo soy, teme!

— ¿Para qué quieres su foto entonces? —pregunta Ino.

— ¿No es obvio? —Hinata intenta sonreír y él toma la foto— Dije que no vendría en unos días, así que quiero... _v-verla_. —sonroja al susurrarlo. Sasuke agarra del brazo al rubio y lo saca de la habitación a la fuerza.

.


	7. Final alternativo: NaruHina 2

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ...  
**_Final alternativo NaruHina_

* * *

_**LA FLOR QUE ALEGRA AL SOL**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

— !¿Qué mierda te pasa, Sasuke?! —azorado por la manera de actuar. Naruto sabía muy bien que el moreno estaba enamorado de ella, pero nunca antes había actuado así. No delante de ella, al menos.

— ¿Dónde vas?

— ¿eh? —empezó a mirar sin punto fijo— Ya dije que... que es un asunto de la Uni-

— A mi no me engañas, Naruto. Y me importa poco lo que hagas con tu vida, pero no permitiré que la hagas llorar, ¿entendiste? —la mirada fija, amenazante como una fiera hambrienta.

— Si estás pensando que me voy con alguien más, olvídalo. —Sasuke lo miró aún más amenazador— Hinata... Ella es todo para mí. Moriría antes de hacerla llorar.

— Entonces por qué la mentira —sujeta el cuello de la camisa del rubio.

— No te incumbe, Sasuke. —sujeta los brazos del azabache y se aparta. El rubio regresó a la habitación y le pasó un papel a Ino sin que Hinata se diera cuenta. Luego se acerca a la peliazul y le entrega un pequeño regalo— N-no sabía qué darte y... pues... espero te guste.

— ¿P-por q-q-qué me da... das est-to, Narut-to... kun? —mientras algo de confusión se demostraba en su rostro.

— Verás... —rascó su cabeza mirando el techo— Pues... como me voy por unos días yo... yo quería que tuvieras algo mío para... p-para...

— ¡Para que lo recuerdes! ¡Para que lo recuerdes! —repite Ino; aún molesta de que Naruto esté de metido en su día de visita— Ya entendimos

— ¡Ino! —el rubio apretó la mandíbula mientra el sonrojo invadía su cara... a Hinata le pasaba igual.

— Pero... y-yo no te-teng-go... n-nada pa...

— ¡Claro que sí! —deja de prestarle atención a la rubia entrometida y mira de vuelta a Hinata con ternura— ¡Tu regalo es la foto en mi celular! —Hinata sonrojó un poco más.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno decía nada. Como siempre, ella debía darles ese empujón que ninguno tomaba por iniciativa propia.

— Está bien... Los dejo a solas para que se despidan como se debe. —ambos jóvenes miraron la entrada y la cara de Yamanaka haciendo un gesto con sus labios. Ellos abrieron sus párpados y chocaron miradas... ¡incómodas miradas! que sólo hizo atomatar cara de ambos y mirar a direcciones diferentes.

— ¿D-demora...rarás? —quiso romper un poco la tensión.

— No creo. Serán apenas dos días, tres si el tráfico me atrapa. —Hinata agachó su cabeza demostrando algo de tristeza. Naruto no quería decirlo, pero quizá no le quedaba otra opción.— Tranquila, no estarás sola. El idiota de Sasuke viene todos los días, ¿no? —expresa con una mueca que quería asimilar a una sonrisa; un par de venas brotaron en su frente.

— Ci-cierto... Sasuke...k-kun es m-muy ama...b-ble... —esas palabras le hacían retorcer sus órganos con pensar que la dejaría en manos de ese idiota. La mitad de su cara estaba ensombrecida por el odio— p-pero e... ext-trañar-e a... Naru-to-k-kun. —manifiesta con una sonrisa que calma por completo al rubio, e incluso acelera sus latidos al punto de actuar por reflejo y levantarse para darle un beso en la frente.

Ambos se sorprendieron.

Ella explotó ante al acto y el rubio no podía articular las palabras adecuadas para pedir perdón. Apenas y con algo de torpeza, se levantó y dejó la recámara diciendo entre monosílabos que escuche las indicaciones del doctor y que se cuide. Al cerrar la puerta y respirar para calmarse, se topa con Ino. Eso lo asusta de sobremanera al punto de que el rubor en sus mejillas se convierte en un color blanco.

— Así que eso es lo que harás. —cruzándose de brazos frente al rubio que recuperaba el aliento de a poco— Debiste decírmelo antes y podía haberte ayudado

— Está bien, Ino. Quería hacerlo por mí mismo como un regalo para ella.

— ¿Regalo?

— Ella me... me da ese 'no se qué' que me mantiene alegre todo el tiempo y... pues yo...

_— Par de idiotas..._ —suspira pesado ante lo que escuchaba. El rubio no escuchó con claridad lo que la chica susurró.— Eso se llama 'AMOR', Naruto.—volvió a adquirir algo de rosa su cara.

— Y-yo sé que... que es lo que siento por ella. —a la rubia le sorprendió que lo admitiera— N-no creas que soy un completo idiota.

— No lo creía, lo creo.

— ¡Oe! —arruga sus cejas ante el leve irrespeto.

— Vamos, que es cierto. —llevando una mano a la cadera y la otra elevándola hasta su barbilla por unos segundos, sólo para captar la idea de todo el asunto— ¡Oh! así que vas a buscar a su padre para pedir su mano y casarse. —Naruto quedó helado— Vaya, no creí que la boda se diera tan rápido. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron de novios?

— ¡N-no es eso, tonta! —Yamanaka echa a reír y le pide que se calme— Reaccionaste igual, como cuando le pregunté a Hinata qué sentía por ti. —los ojos curiosos de alguien más, se encontraban ocultos en el pasillo.

— Le... tú le... —su mirada adornada por topacios lo llenaron de intriga.

— No preguntes. No te diré nada más allá de lo que dije. —su cabeza se llenó de nubarrones, pero Ino no cedió.

— No importa. Gracias por comprender y visítala estos días su puedes.

— No quieres que pase a solas con Sasuke-kun, ¿eh? —picando su costado con el codo. El rubio bufa como si no le importaba, aunque en su mente cruzaban imágenes donde estrangulaba al moreno por verlo cerca de ella. Se despiden y se marcha del hospital.

Sasuke lo ve tomar un bus sin conocer con exactitud el destino de Uzumaki.

.

.

.

Camina calle abajo con una mochila al hombro. El sendero estaba adornado de lilas y gardenias.— _((Esto es una... ¡¿jardinera?!))_ —piensa al notar que la mayor parte de la acera le pertenecía a una sola vivienda. Al llegar a la entrada principal lee el nombre de la familia. -:HYUGA:-

Se asoma por la entrada y observa a una niña de cabellera castaña lacia regar las flores que dentro adornaban el camino hacia la entrada de la casa.

— ¡OYE TÚ! —grita y la pequeña se asusta. Cuando voltea por completo nota que posee los mismo ojos que Hinata. La chica se acerca con una expresión similar a la de Sasuke; indiferente.

— ¿Qué quieres? No ayudamos a vagabundos. —una estaca cayó sobre su ego y decidió sonreír lo mejor que podía.— _((¡¿No sólo tiene la expresión del teme, la personalidad también-ttebayo?!))_

— Yo... Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy amigo de tu hermana. —la niña abrió los ojos ligeramente— Verás, vine para-

— Vete.

— ¡¿EH?! —ella dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada.— ¡ESPERA! —lo ignoraba completamente— ¡HINATA ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL! —la niña se detuvo cuando esas palabras llegaron a lo más profundo de su corazón... Mordió su labio inferior.

.

.

.

Ya dentro de la casa, la chica le pasa una taza de té. Naruto estaba pasmado al notar la cantidad de artículos costosos en la mansión. Como creció en un orfanato todo aquello le deslumbraba— _((¡INCREÍBLE! Hinata-chan nació en una buena posición económica...))_

— ¿Qué tiene mi hermana?

— Hace unos meses un auto la atropelló y quedó inmóvil por completo... —la niña dejó de sujetar la taza que cayó al suelo, ensuciando todo. El rubio corrió a limpiar sólo para toparse con un mar de lágrimas en los ojos de la pequeña.— Hanabi-chan... —su pecho se comprimió al verla en ese estado.

Naruto no conocía porqué su hermana y su padre no la llamaron ni una sola vez durante el tiempo que estaban en clases. Cuando terminó en el hospital, Itachi les comunicó que Hinata tenía familia, pero por alguna razón no querían verla. El rubio intentó conseguir la dirección, pero no pudo. Sin permiso de ella, y con algo de vergüenza, fisgoneó en las pertenecias de Hinata luego de que despertara. No lo hizo antes, porque no abandonaba la alcoba por ninguna razón.

— Mi... mi nee-chan está así por mi culpa... —expresaba entre sollozos.

— ¿De qué hablas, Hanabi-chan? —abrió sus ojos y tomó asiento junto a la pequeña.

— Yo alejé a Hinata-neechan y ahora...

— ¿Alejarla? —estaba confundido, mucho. El ojiazul no sabía nada acerca de la vida de Hinata y preguntarle de un tema que ella nunca había tocado era impertinente; hasta él sabía cuando callar.

—Yo... yo la traté con frialdad... y... y ella se marchó... —miró al chico— Mi padre... mi padre desheredó a nee-chan porque no tenía talento para la música... —Naruto prestaba atención a cada palabra y no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos cuando escuchó que el padre de Hinata había sido capaz de tal atrocidad— Yo quise apoyarla, pero... pero si lo hacía me pasaría lo mismo y... y...

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —algo dentro del rubio empezó a hervir.

— Fue mi error... —ya no sollozaba con antes, pero sus palabras denotaban profunda tristeza— Sabía que pasaría, que nee-chan se iría, pero... pero si permanecía en casa hasta cumplir mayoría de edad, podría darle lo que le corresponde. ¡Qué idiota fui!

— No lo fuiste... ¡lo eres-ttebayo! —Hanabi se sorprendió ante el estrépito de la respuesta. La puerta principal se abre y se topan con un hombre de porte alto y cabellera larga como la de la pequeña. Mirada sin emoción.

— Padre... —observa al chico junto a su hija y el ambiente se torna oscuro y denso.

— ¿Quién es ese? —Naruto se levanta y se inclina para ofrecer saludos pero el hombre lo sigue mirando con molestia.

— Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy amigo de su hija Hinata. Vine para decirl-

— Fuera de mi casa —interrumpe al escuchar el nombre de aquella extraña.

— Pero, le quiero decir qu-

— !Dije que te fueras! —eleva un poco más el tono de voz sin llegar a gritar.— No conozco a nadie con ese nombre. —Naruto se encontraba encolerizado y no se iba a ir de allí sin decir todo lo que cruzaba su cabeza.

— ¡Ella es su hija! ¡COMO PUEDE SER TAN MISERABLE-DATTEBAYO! —Hiashi permanecía atónito ante el trato que le daba ese inmundo joven— ¡HINATA ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL, LE CUESTA MOVERSE ¿Y USTED ESTÁ BIEN CON ESO!?

— Ya lo había dicho. No conozco a nadie con ese nombre. —Naruto fue recorrido por una capa de electricidad. Apretó la mandíbula y los puños dispuesto a llevarlos al rostro del hombre, pero la pequeña lo detiene.

— No, Naruto-san. Eso solo te dará problemas. —apartando el brazo con brusquedad, tomó la mochila y se dirigió a la entrada. Da media vuelata para mirar a la hermana de Hinata.

— Deberías ir a verla, Hanabi-chan.

— Te lo prohíbo. —comenta Hiashi, colocando una mano sobre el hombre de la niña, mirándola como si la amenazara. El rubio, ignorando al sujeto, vuelve a observarla con seriedad.

— Si crees que Hinata-chan, ahora, prefiere tener dinero que tu amor, entonces no debería considerarte su hermana. —Hanabi abrió sus ojos mientras el rubio salía de la vivienda con el ceño muy marcado y maldiciendo al viejo que se hizo llamar, en algun moomento, su padre. Hanabi contempló al muchacho desaparecer en la lejanía hasta que ya no era más que un recuerdo en aquel momento.

.

.

.

— ¡Maldición! —avienta la mochila al suelo y se lanza a la cama. Alquiló un cuarto en una posada cercana. Saca el celular de su bolsillo y abre la carpeta de imágenes. La mira con melancolía y frustración— Pensar que no pude llevar a ninguno a tu lado Hinata-chan. —vuelve a apretar la mandíbula— ¡No te preocupes-ttebayo! ¡Estaré siempre a tu lado! —pensando en ella, se queda dormido.

.

.

.

Luego del desayuno y una buena ducha, se dirigió a la estación de trenes para regresar a la ciudad y de allí, un bus para el hospital. Suspiró pesado y un nubarró lo acompañaba en cada paso al sitio. Compró el boleto y se sentó a esperar su llamada. Contemplaba a las personas pasar. Especialmente a quienes estaban acompañados de sus hijos o pareja.— _((Pensar que Hinata-chan tiene familia, pero... es más como yo...))_ —apoyó la cabeza en la pared y miró el techo de la estación.

— _((No quiero verla triste... Fue buena idea no haberle dicho que venía por ellos. Si la hubiera ilusionado y pasaba esto sólo la habría herido más...))_ —cerró sus ojos recordando algo similar que ella hizo por él. Aunque no se comparaba...

.

.

.

.

.

**/Tres meses antes del accidente/**

— ¡AaAaAaAaAaaaaaa! —pasaba de las once de la noche y Naruto golpeaba su cabeza contra el escritorio.  
— Na...Naruto-kun... ¡¿Qué haces?! —el rubio mira a la ojiperla que le trae un vaso con agua.  
— Mañana tengo examen de historia del arte... ¡Y NO ES BONITO-DATTEBAYO!  
— Creí que... te gustaba el arte. —Hinata se sienta en su cama y escucha al rubio.  
— Sí, me encanta hacer todo lo que sé, pero estudiar es la parte mala. —ella sonríe— Bueno... No es que la historia del arte sea mala, es solo que recordar tantos datos... ¡No veo lo creativo! —Naruto levanta los brazos y se estira— A mi me gusta la práctica, no la teoría. —ella mirá el tejado un instante y luego abre sus párpados, exclamando con alegría.  
— Tengo una idea... ¡volveré pronto! —Hinata toma su abrigo y deja la alcoba.  
— _((¿Eh? ¿Dónde fue a estas horas?!))_ —el rubio se rascó una mejilla, algo confundido— _((¡¿Será que se reunirá con alguien?!))_ —se levantó de la silla y miró por la ventana, pero no la vio pasar. Caminaba de un lado al otro en la habitación.— _((No. No debo preocuparme, ella dijo que regresaría... ¿pero a qué hora?))_ —por su mente cruzó Hinata encontrándose con alguien en el parque y sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro— _((¿Qué rayos me pasa?))_ —se acercó al botiquín y tomó un par de pastillas para mantenerse despierto y centrarse en los estudios, aunque la verdad era que quería mantenerse despierto hasta verla cruzar la puerta. Pero al estar agotado por las actividades de la Universidad, agarró el frasco de pastillas para dormir que Hinata utilizaba en las clases de química.

Naruto se sentó en el escritorio y cayó como piedra en la mesa.

.

.

.

— ¡Lleg-! Oh... —la pelinegra entra a la habitación y ve que el rubio yace sobre el escritorio, roncando levemente— _((Creo que... que tardé demasiado...))_  
Hinata toma una cobija y lo cubre; sonríe con cariño. Ella se va a dormir.

**_/Día siguiente por la mañana/_**

[[ Ti tit ]]— mmmnnn... —[[ Ti tit ]]— mmmnnmngg... —[[ tit tit ]]— ¿eh? —[[ Ti tit ]]— ¡¿Eh?! ... ¡EEEEEEHHHH! —el reloj frente a su cara marcaba las seis de la mañana— ¡ME QUEDÉ DORMIDOOOO! —detrás de Naruto se escucha la tetera. El Uzumaki apaga la alarma y revisa la cocineta.

En el mesón había un poco de café en polvo y una nota:

_Anoche llegué y ya estabas dormido,_  
_espero que la alarma te despierte_  
_y puedas estudiar durante la mañana._  
_Desayuna apropiadamente y relájate,_  
_yo sé que te irá excelente en tu prueba,_  
_Naruto-kun._

_Hinata_

— _((Y yo que creí que ella fue a encon... ¡NO!))_ —pasa sus manos sobre la cara para quitarse las legañas. Con la nota el rubio se llena de energía, toma un baño, prepara café y se se sienta a estudiar "¡Estoy listo para el examen y todo gracias a tí, Hinata!" sonríe al recordar el rostro de ella y al asegurarse que no tenía una cita nocturna.

.

.

.

.

.

_— La amo tanto..._ —murmuró para sí.

— Me alegra que nee-chan tengo un novio como tú. —abrió los ojos y su rostro quedó petrificado como si tuviera un fantasma delante; la piel se volvió de papel— ¡HANABI-CHAN! —la chica toma asiento junto a él, observando una maleta de equipaje acompañándola. Respira profundo y se calma— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Tenías razón, Naruto-niichan...

— _((¡¿N-nii-chan?!))_ —sonrojó al pensar una escena entre él y Hinata.

— ... pero tengo miedo. —el ojiazul abrió los ojos— ¿Qué pasa si Hinata-neechan me odia por lo que le hice? —Hanabi miraba sus manos mientras las movía con nerviosismo. Naruto agacha sus párpados y coloca una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la pequeña.

— Ella estará muy feliz de verte. —ella demostró el total de sus pupilas al voltear hacia el rubio— ¡Te lo aseguro-dattebayo! —sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La pequeña sonríe por amabilidad, contagiada de ese júbilo.

— Naruto-niichan, —el vuelve a mirarla algo avergonzado al escuchar eso de ella— padre no me aceptará en casa.

— Bueno, ya lo resolveremos. —ambos sonríen por complicidad y se escucha el tren y su respectiva llamada de abordaje. Toma la maleta de la pequeña y camino a los vagones, traga pesado.— Hanabi-chan, yo... —ella lo contempla con expectativa— ... yo aún no... pues... Hinata-chan y yo no somos n-nada. —abordando el tren, llegan las palabras de la pequeña Hyuga a sus oídos.

— No te preocupes. Seguro nee-chan ya está igual de enamorada que tú. —el rubio sonríe tanto que empieza a llorar de la emoción como si fuera un bebé y la pre-adolescente solo suspira con alegría

.

.

.

El día que el rubio se marchó, Ino entró a la habitación.

— ¿Lo besaste? —la peliazul sonrojó y miró las sábanas intentando ocultar lo vergonzoso que fue ese instante en el que Naruto la besó en la frente. Nunca lo había hecho. Su corazón aceleró como un tren descarrilado y creyó que saldría de su pecho. Pero el silencio sólo le aseguró a la rubia que uno de los dos tomó la iniciativa... pero no sabía con seguridad cuál— ¿Qué es eso? —señalando un paquete pequeño, envuelto de forma sencilla y algo torpe.

— M-me lo d-dio Narut-to-kun.

—¿Y qué esperas para abrirlo? —toma asiento junto a la peliazul en espera de ver lo que un chico como Naruto era capaz de darle a la persona de la que estaba enamorado. Abriendo la envoltura con algo de cuidado y lentitud, se topan con una cajita sencilla de tonos grises. Abre la tapa y se encuentra con un collar.

Yamanaka era de las chicas en moda y para ella, aquello era un simple bisutería de mala calidad que seguro la hizo en uno de esos puestos de manualidades o la compró en una tienda de segunda... o tercera mano. Cuando Ino vio los ojos de Hinata, todo lo malo y fuera de moda que cruzó al ver 'eso', desapareció y sólo sonrió por empatía al ver cómo sus ojos se cubrían de líquido transparente.

Ella no quiso preguntar el significado del collar. Lo tomó y la ayudó a colocarlo alrededor de su cuello. Tomaba el dije con torpeza, pero al contemplarlo, su corazón latía con fuerza; queriendo correr para acompañarlo en su corto viaje.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente aparece Sasuke. Tan temprano, que Hinata aún descansaba. La contempló en silencio por unos minutos sin poder calmar los latidos de su acelerado corazón, pero todo ello se destrozó al escucharla hablar entre sueños— Na... ruto... —arrugó su frente y apretó la mandíbula. Volvió a contemplarla con melancolía y dejó la alcoba sin emitir sonido alguno.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —Ino se topó con él en pasillo— ¿Tan temprano? —pasó por el lado sin prestarle atención y eso le molestó, pero comprendió el significado de su cara y esa expresión de frialdad— No creo que ella se sienta feliz de saber que la abandonas, sólo porque su corazón le pertenece a alguien más. —se detuvo por un instante y volteo con el ceño marcado.

— No debería hablar de temas que no entiendes.

—No, no entiendo. —se cruza de brazos y lo mira molesta— Hinata es una chica torpe y tímida, con un pasado turbulento. —ella era la única que conocía la historia completa, pero como fiel amiga no revelaría detalles. No debería revelar nada, pero Ino no quería que Sasuke desapareciera de su vida sin más. Después de todo, el azabache también era importante para ella; no como el quisiera— No debería decirlo, pero tú, Naruto y yo somos sus primeros amigos y si te vas de su vida... —baja la cabeza por unos segundos— eso la destrozará.

Sasuke quedó con los ojos abiertos e Ino continuó su camino a la habitación de Hinata.

.

.

.

Era hora del almuerzo y la comida que debía comer no era del total de su agrado.— No pongas esa cara, Hina. Es por tu bien.

— Lo sé... —la puerta se abre y entra Sasuke a la recámara. Hinata sonríe como mejor podía por las terapias. No le gustaba hacerlo, pero su personalidad dulce y amable la obligaba a hacerlo inconscientemente. Llevó su mano a la boca para cubrirla al sentirse incómoda por sonreirle de aquella forma tan irregular. Sasuke se acercó a la camilla y apartó la mano de su cara.

— No la cubras, tu sonrisa sigue siendo tan hermosa como cuando te conocí. —ella sonrojó y bajó la cabeza apenada. El moreno miró a Ino y esta dejó el lugar.— ¿I-Ino-san? —la rubia le sonrió alegre y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sasuke tomó asiento.

— Lo que diré es importante. No quiero que me interrumpas, ni que dejes de mirarme. —sonaba como orden y petición a la vez; ella se limitó a asentir con timidez y apartó la mesa con la comida para sentarse mejor.— Desconozco cuándo pasó, pero me enamoré de ti. —ella abrió sus ojos tanto o más de lo que podía y el rubor llegó a sus mejillas con rapidez "Al saber que tu corazón no me pertenece decidí alejarme por mi orgullo... para no salir más herido.

— _((Sasuke-kun...))_ —agachó los párpados al escucharlo.

— Pero si me alejo, quien saldría herido eres tú. No me perdonaría nunca si llegara a hacerte llorar. —suspiró y tomó su mano, se acercó lo suficiente para besarla con dulzura en la mejilla y la contempló directo a los ojos por un par de segundos, para luego alejarse, soltarla y volver a senterse. Su rostro no podía tomar un tono más rojizo sin llegar a desmayarse, ¡y vaya que se contenía!— Con ese beso me doy por establecido como tu amigo por un año a partir de ahora.

— ¿Por un... a-año? —¿acaso se iría de su lado después?

— Sí. Si dentro de un año, ese tarado no te a propuesto matrimonio, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas mía. —ella empezó a sonreír algo incómoda— Ahora come, no quiero que enfermes. —le acercó la mesa y empezó a charlar con ella como acostumbraba. Haciendo que Hinata recobrara la confianza de antes.

.

.

—¡HINATAAAAAA! —sin duda, ambas chicas pegaron un brinco cuando la puerta se abrió a la mañana siguiente de un gran golpe. Sus ojos se toparon y ninguno podía dejar de sonreír. Aproximándose como un rayo hacia la camilla, la toma de la mano— ¡Te extrañe tanto-dattebayo! —y la toma de la mano con total confianza; ignorando por completo a la rubia de ojos aguamarina. Ino se limitaba a sonreír por simpatía al ver a esos tontos expresar su cariño y aceptarlo sin notarlo aún.

—Pe... permiso... —se escucha en la puerta y los tres miran.

Hinata no lo podía creer. No pestañeaba, no movía ni un solo músculo. — ¡Ta-chan! ¡Hinata-chan, yo qui-! —las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas con una rapidez inimaginable. — _Ha... Hana..._ —los murmullos era, a duras penas, viento expulsado con suavidad. Ino estaba perpleja al ver a la menor de los Hyuga en la entrada.

— Nee-chan... —cuando esas sílabas llegaron a sus oídos, dejó a un lado la mano del rubio y cubrió su boca para evitar que todos vieran la sonrisa de alegría que no desaparecía por mas que lo intentase. Después del accidente, ella sonreía, pero no le agradaba, porque sentía sus músculos tensos en su lado izquierdo.

Sin esperar más, la pequeña castaña corrió hacia su hermana y la abrazó tan fuerte que creyó, quedaría sin aire. Y aunque Hanabi era más fuerte, menos expresiva y sentimental... las gotas saladas no tardaron en acompañarla.

— Pero... ¿c-cómo?

— Naruto-niichan me trajo. —ella estaba tan asombrada y ensimismada de tener a su hermanita entre los brazos, que no se percató de la terminación que le dio al rubio, quien sonrojó con alegría. Ino tosió con ligereza y el rubio la miró, ella sonrió pícaramente y éste hacía ademanes de un lugar a otro, queriendo explicar que no tenía nada que ver en ello. A lo que la rubia respondió con una sonrisa interna.

— Nee-chan, yo... yo quiero que- —posando su mano sobre la boca de ella y negando con la cabeza.

— N-no, Han-nabi-chan... no lo di-gas. —la castaña permanecía sentada junto a su hermana, sin dejar de abrazarla— Estoy fe-liz de... de que est-tes conmigo... A mi-la-do. —Ino y Naruto abandonaron la sala en silencio para que puedan conversar a solas.

— Nee-chan. Estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien como Naruto-niichan. —esta vez, Hinata escuchó el honorífico y sonrojó— Entonces sí te gusta. —sonrió al notar la verdad en su cara. Habían pasado varios años desde que hablaba así con su hermana y no había cambiado ni un poco.

— ¿Pa... padre sabe q-que...?

— Sí... —ella pensaba dejar la respuesta hasta ahí, pero no. ¡Basta de mentiras! No quería ocultarle nada más a su sentimental hermana, aunque ello la ponga triste. Por culpa del engaño perdió preciosos momento junto a Hinata— pero ya no puedo regresar a casa. —comentó con una mueca indicando lo poco que le importaba eso. Obvio y la peli-azul se sorprendió por ello— Tranquila, nee-chan. Viviré en el departamento que alquila Naruto-niichan.

— ¿De... departa-men... mento? —ambas se sorprendieron.

— ¿No lo sabías? —negó con la cabeza, algo acongojada— Lo hace por ti. —los ojos de Hinata observaron el perfil de su hermana— Naruto-niichan me dijo durante el viaje, que cambió el horario de estudio a los sábados, ya que de lunes a viernes trabaja con un amigo que conoció cuando tenía mi edad.

— P-pero...

— ¡No lo digas! —la regañó— No le digas que piense en él, porque él lo hace por ti. —Hinata ladeo la cabeza y Hanabi le explicó; su hermana mayor seguía siendo ingenua en esos temas— Si regañas a la persona que te ama al hacer cosas por ti, lo herirás. Creerá que no valoras su sacrificio ni sus sentimientos.

— _((Sentimientos...))_ —a su mente llegó la sonrisa del rubio.

— Cuando Naruto-niichan menciona tu nombre, sus ojos brillan como los tuyos cuando piensas en él. Eso es amor, nee-chan. —bajó de la camilla y se sentó en una silla. Mientras la peli-azul reflexionaba ante lo que escuchó de su hermanita— Nee-chan, Naruto es muy despistado y bastante torpe, debo decir. Creo que tú debes dar el paso.

— ¡¿P-paso?! —llevando las manos a su pecho con vergüenza.

— Sí. —se levanta y se acerca a la puerta— No le has agradecido como se debe, ¿o me equivoco? —abre la puerta— ¡Demuéstrale que una Hyuga sabe lo que quiere! —sale de la habitación por un par de minutos y regresa con el rubio agarrado de la camiseta.

— ¡¿Pasó algo?! —llegó asustado. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose con rapidez y Hanabi ya no estaba. El ojiazul mira de un lado al otro y queda petrificado cuando nota el rostro completamente rojo de la chica en la camilla. Corre a ella y junta sus frentes— ¿Te sientes mal? ¡¿Acaso es fie-?!

Sus manos temblaban tanto, que le costaba sujetar la cara de Naruto. — ¿Hinata? —unos pocos centímetros los separaban y él empezó a avergonzarse. — Hi... Hinata qué pa- —ella respiró profundo.

— Naruto-kun... Yo... yo quie-ro que se... sepas que... que me alegra mucho lo q-que haces por mí. —los topacios brillaban de manera propia al escuchar esas palabras. El rubor que cubría las mejillas suaves la embellecían más, mucho más— Y-yo... t-tú... —no podía seguir mirándolo a los ojos, y los cerró— Te amo, Naruto-kun... T-tanto que n-no sabría co-mo vivir sin ti. C-cuando estas a mi... mi lado yo-

— Yo también te amo. —abrió los ojos cuando esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos, sintió sus manos posarse en su rostro y tocarla con suavidad; como si sostuviera una mariposa— No... no sabía si decirlo o no, porque si tu respuesta era negativa... Mi corazón se haría polvo. Si te decía mis sentimientos y no eran correspondidos, creo que mi corazón dejaría de latir.

Poco a poco se acercaban, cerrando los ojos en el proceso, porque el ardor en sus mejillas era insoportable.

— ¡No entres, idiota! —la puerta se abre de par en par y ambos quedaron congelados. Al mirar la entrada se encontraba Sasuke cruzado de brazos y Hanabi echando humo por la ira.

— Bien... pero recuerda esto, Naruto. Un año, sólo uno o Hinata es mía. —el rubio realizó una mueca de completa confusión mientras Hinata se desmayaba por la presión a tanta vergüenza. — ¡¿HI-HINATA?! —Sasuke iba a cercarse , pero Hanabi lo detiene colocándose delante.

— Nadie se interpone en mi camino, mocosa.

— _¿Mo-co-sa?_ —elevando una ceja y apretando un puño—_ ((Nadie me llama mocosa))_ —directa a golpearlo, se detiene cuando en la parte de atrás pasa un chico de su edad en bata. Cabello castaño puntiagudo y negros ojos. No miró hacia su dirección, pero ella sonrojó al verlo. Sasuke dejó la habitación, le dolía verlos en esa situación. Hanabi salió detrás de Sasuke; ocultándose del muchacho que entró a una habitación, unas puertas más adelante

.

.

.

.

.

**/CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS/**

— ¡Date prisa! —Ino baja del vehículo— Yo llevo a Inojin, cariño.

— ¡Entonces yo bajo la pañalera! —el chico de cabellera negra y sonrisa simple asiente. Llegan a la entrada y tocan el timbre.

— ¡Bienvenidos-dattebayo! —su cabello despeinado y la camiseta sucia de comida.

— Te sienta bien el estilo, Naruto. —señala la ropa sucia.

— ¡Demonios!

— ¡Demonios! —repite el pequeño en brazos. Ino estalla en furia al ver que su hijo expresó una grosería. El rubio los hace pasar y desaparece antes de que termine golpeado.

— Hina-chan. —menciona al verla sentada en la silla de ruedas, dándoles las espalda. Sai baja a Inojin y Hinata voltea, sonriendo con furor.

— ¡Ino-san!

— ¡La niña, déjame ver! ¡Quiero verla! —deposita la pañalera en el sofá y se arrodilla junto a su amiga para ver a ese pequeño ángel en sus brazos. Inojin camina hacia allí mientras Sai y Naruto, quien ya se había cambiado, van a la cocina— Pero si es preciosa. —la toma en sus brazos.

— Porqué no tienes otro... —dice entre risillas la peli-azul.

— ¡Qué va! —suspira cansada— Con Inoji y Sai parece que tuviera dos pequeños. Creo que esperaré un par de años más. —ambas sonríen. A la sala llega un pequeño de la edad de Inojin con cabellera rubia y marcados ojos azules.

— ¡Mami!

— ¿Qué pasa Boruto? —Ino voltea y ve al pequeño molesto— Hola, Boruto-chan. —con los cachetes inflados.

— ¡Mami, ella no debe coger a mi hermanita! —ambas sonríen.

— Boruto, Ino-san es amiga. No se la llevará. —le explica su madre.

— Mamá, yo también quiero un ángel como Boruto. —indica el pequeño Inojin— ¿Dónde puedo pedir una? —ambas sonrojan si saber qué decir. El timbre las salva. — ¡YO VOY! —grita el rubio— Hanabi-chan, Konohamaru-chan.

— ¡Nii-chan! —exclaman ambos— Te sienta bien el delantal lila, Naruto-niichan. —y los jóvenes echan a reír.

— Ja, Ja, qué graciosos. —expone fastidiado y les indica dónde está Hinata. Mientras los castaños avanzan a la sala, la puerta se detiene y se topa con el moreno— ¡Sasuke!

— No te atrevas a dejarme afuera. —en los brazos del Uchiha había una pequeña de lentes— Sakura-chan no-

— No. Y no hables de ella.

— De acuerdo. Pasa, todos están en la sala. —cierra la puerta.

— Ya tienes la custodia. —el azabache asiente, besa a la pequeña en la frente y deja que se una a los pequeños rubiesitos que jugaban en el estudio con unos crayones.

— Sí. El mes pasado gané el juicio; tiene visita los fines de semana. —ambos miran a la nena jugando con los otros— Mi niña es fuerte.

— Sasuke-kun. —exclama Hinata al verlo en la entrada y ambos cambian de tema.

— Naruto, este arroz está quemado. —le dice Sai.

— ¡C-CALLATE! —grita molesto.

— Te sienta bien el lila, _dobe_. —con el sonrojo de la vergüenza en su cara, Sasuke deja al rubio para saludar a las chicas.

— ¿Y Sarada-chan?

— Con los niños en el estudio. ¿Cómo le pusieron?

— Himawari.

— Es tan radiante como la flor, ¿no? —comenta Ino— Pero nunca superará la belleza de mi Inojin.

— ¿Comparas a tu hijo con una niña? —Hinata ríe ante los comentarios— Si debo decir, es bueno que saliera a ti y no a Naruto.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

— Pero si lo pones así, es como si le dijeras que Boruto-chan es...

— ¡La comida está lista! —grita el rubio desde la entrada. Sasuke ayuda a la pelinegra con su trayecto mientras Ino carga a Hima.

Ya en el comedor...

— Nee-chan —reclama Hanabi— No dejes que Naruto cocine de nuevo. ¡Quemó casi todo! —Konohamaru reía en una esquina, pero el ojiazul lo golpeó en la cabeza.

— Si la comida la preparó Naruto, entonces no comeré nada. —acota el Uchiha.

— ¡Y-ya! —responde ante tantos reclamos— mandé a pedir pizza y comida preparada.

Todos se burlan ante la cara roja de Naruto. Sasuke aproxima la silla a la mesa e Ino coloca en la cuna a la pequeña. Todos toman asiento.

— ¿Cómo está nuestro padre? —Naruto miró a su esposa de perfil mientras sirve los platillos que mandó a comprar.

— Todo como siempre, nee-chan, tranquila. Los vecinos y me cuentan que siguen bien. —ambas sonríen. Konohamaru aclara la garganta. —Queremos decir que nos aceptaron en la Universidad de Tokio.

— ¡¿En serio?! —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par— ¡FELICIDADES-DATTEBAYO!

—No grites, Naruto. Despertarás a la bebé.— replica Ino. Pero al fijarse en la cuna, ella sigue dormida.

— Así que se acostumbró al escándalo de Naruto.

— Himawari debe ser de sueño pesado, como Naruto. Quizá y sale despistada también; eso se hereda.

— ¡Sai! —todos vuelven a reír de Naruto.

Hinata contempla la mesa y sus ocupantes. Puede que la vida haya sido complicada y con muchas dificultades. Puede que le cueste caminar y necesite más de una silla que de muletas. Puede que su padre aún no quiera saber nada de ella, su hermana o sus nietos... y nada de eso le afecta. Al mirar a Naruto y sus hijos, al ver a sus amigos, a su hermanita y su novio compartiendo una comida un fin de semana le demuestra que todo, por malo que pareció en algún momento, ahora no es más que un simple copo de nieve que se derrite para darle paso a las flores de primavera.

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

.

_Porque, el sol brilla para las flores._  
_Ilumina con intensidad para ver sus hermosos colores._  
_Les da vida y como recompensa..._  
_las flores alegran al sol._

_._

**_~FIN~_**

.

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

* * *

_*****__Strapless_: vestido largo silueta, corte sirena y escote corazón inspirado en los años 50.

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡eco-electrónico!_**


	8. Final alternativo: Sasuhina 1

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ...  
**_Final alternativo SasuHina_

* * *

_**LA LUNA Y LAS ESTRELLAS SON UNA ETERNA COMPAÑÍA.**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Da-chan:** ¡CHICAAAAAS! :3 ¿Cómo están? ¡¿Emocionadas?! Sé que esperaban este final con ansias, espero sea del mismo agrado que el anterior. Sepan que me sacó una que otra maldición al aire, porque no sabía como redirigir la historia para que no quedara similar al final anterior.  
_

_Sin más que decirles... **¡EL FINAL SASUHINA!** :D_

* * *

**_Una luz brillante me obligó a abrir los ojos, sólo para darme cuenta de que estoy en una camilla, con suero en un brazo y una pinta de sangre en el otro. Respiro con dificultad. Mi cabeza se siente algo entumecida y me hallo muy cansada... Por la decoración de la habitación deduzco que estoy en__ el Hospital General de Konoha. Giro mi cabeza y noto que Ino-san estaba acostada en el sofá y Naruto-kun dormía en una silla._**

**_Me decidí a llamarlos. Quería decirles que estaba despierta, pero... pero... ¡N_**_**o puedo moverme! Quiero preguntar si Ino-san y las chicas están bien, que tengo algo de sed y me gustaría ver la nieve por la ventana, pero mis labios... Mi boca no emite ningún sonido. No puedo mover mi mano o pie; ni si quiera puedo mover mis dedos.**_

_**¡No quiero terminar así!**_

_**Las palpitaciones aceleran, la respiración se vuelve corta y rápida. Estoy entrando a un estado de shock. Un sujeto en túnica negra abre la puerta y todo se vuelve oscuro— (¿Qui... quién eres?) —el aura a su alrededor emite una densa capa de neblina que esparce y difumina mi entorno. Se empieza a acercar a mi cama— (¡No!) —posa su mano sobre mis ojos y todo se queda totalmente oscuro. Poco a poco los cuerpos y rostros empiezan a borrarse. ¡Ya no recuerdo sus nombres! ¡¿Cómo los había conocido?! **_

_**Hace frío...**_

_**¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿D-Dónde estoy?!**_

_**¿Quién estaba allí?**_

_**¿P-Por qué estaba asustada?**_

_**¿Quién... ¡quién soy!?**_

* * *

— ¡KYAAHH! —el grito despavorido de Hinata despertó a todos lo que allí esperaban su regreso.

— ¡Hinata! —Naruto dormía en el sofá y terminó en el suelo; golpeando contra el mismo. Sasuke tenía apoyada la cabeza en la pared, y se azotó contra un pequeño mueble que estaba en la parte superior, Ino fue quien gritó su nombre cuando sus ojos se abrieron; ella reposaba a su lado con la cabeza en la camilla— ¡Hi... Hina...! —las lágrimas no tardaron a hacer presencia; los chicos no podían parpadear.

— _¿eh?_ —Hinata observa el sitio con una mirada perdida. Ino toma su mano y la aparta rápido— ¡¿Qui... quién eres?! —todos estaban asombrados al escuchar eso. Hinata toma asiento y se aleja un poco; el rostro era de espanto.

— ¿Hinata? —Ino secó sus lágrimas lo más que pudo, entrecerró sus párpados.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —el rubio se acerca despavorido y efervescente— ¡Despertaste-dattebayo! ¡Y puedes moverte! —empezó a llorar más notorio que la rubia.

— ¿Ha... hablas de mí? —parpadeaba sin dejar que la tocara.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Ino miró al azabache y le hizo una seña que la chica no alcanzó a ver. Sasuke tomó por el hombro al rubio y le exclamó que se tranquilizara. Hinata ahora miraba a la ojiverde.

— Que... ¿que cómo me llamo?

— Sí. —miró a todos por un periodo no mayor a dos segundos y luego observó el tejado. Sus ojos se cerraron en una mueca de dolor e Ino volvió a tomar su mano— Tranquila, no te fuerces.

— No... _No lo recuerdo_. —ahora estaba más alterada— ¡No recuerdo mi nombre! ¡¿Quienes son?!

— Cálmate. Llamaré al doctor, ¿sí? —Hinata asiente. Deja la recámara y pensaba llevarse a los chicos con ella.

— ¡E-espera! —los tres voltean— _No quiero estar sola..._ —temía ver a aquella oscura sombra de su mente.

— ¡Yo me-!

— ¡No! —Ino toma de la oreja al rubio— ¡Tú vienes conmigo porque luego metes la pata! —refunfuñando y con mala gana, dejó la habitación. Pudo haber ido Sasuke, ya que era su hermano quien llevaba el caso clínico de la chica, pero Ino no quería perder la oportunidad de hablar con su modelo a seguir en medicina.

El silencio parecía ser apacible y ya no estaba asustada, no por ello dejaba de ser abrumador y alarmante. Sasuke no la miraba, se limitaba a contemplar la ventana.

— _P-pues..._ —fue la primera en romper el silencio— ¿Cuál... cuál es mi nombre?

— Hinata. —la observó por unos segundos y volvió a contemplar la ventana— ¿Me recuerdas? —lo observó con detenimiento y negó con la cabeza.

— Yo... quiero saber... —redirigió la mirada a ella— dónde está mi padre y mi hermana. —Sasuke abrió los ojos.

— A ellos sí los recuerdas. —asintió— ¿Qué más?

— No lo sé... —volvió a mirar la ventana y sus dedos empezaron a hacer un movimiento de golpeteo en la rodilla. Hinata se percató de ello— Yo... ¿te incomodo?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —ella señala su mano; suspira pesado— Sólo me controlo. —se alteró al escucharlo.

— Si no quieres estar aquí... puedes dejarme.

— No. —eso la confundió.

— E-está bien. Ya no tengo miedo si me quedo sola.

— No te dejaré. —la miró directo a los ojos, pero esa sensación de molestia y fastidio la lastimó un poco y apartó la vista— No quería que sonara de esa manera. —comentó a modo de disculpa. La puerta se abre e ingresa Itachi con el par de rubios.

— Buenas noches, Hinata-san.

— Buenas... —mira la ventana y nota que la luna resplandece con delicadeza— noches.

— Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, soy tu doctor. —lo observaba con detenimiento.

— Preguntó por su familia. —los tres escucharon al joven pelinegro e Itachi meditó por unos segundos.

— ¿Nos dejarían a solas? —Ino volvió a tirar de la oreja al rubio; Sasuke salió y Hinata lo observó hasta que la puerta se cerró.

.

.

— ¡¿Por qué no nos recuerda-ttebayo?! —no dejaba de estar feliz al saber que podía sentarse por sí misma luego de varios meses en coma, pero le molestaba que así fuera ahora. Era inicios de marzo y la primavera desprendía el clásico aroma a cerezos.

— Debe ser por el golpe... —la chica llevó su cabeza a las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

— Ya, Ino. —Naruto le dio unas palmadas en la espalda— No te culpes, ¿quieres? —ella le sonrió con melancolía.

— Por cierto. —se levantó y observó a Sasuke— ¿De verdad preguntó por su familia?

— Sí. —cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla en la sala de espera— Pregunté si recordaba algo más, pero no estaba segura.

— Es normal. Debe seguir aturdida.

— ¿Cuánto le durará? —el rubio se levanta de la silla y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro.

— No lo sé, Naruto.

Luego de media hora dentro del cuarto, Itachi sale y todos se levantan a espera de sus palabras.

— Puede que sea por el golpe que recibió a causa del choque y realizaré los estudios pertinentes para descartar posibilidades de daño cerebral ahora que despertó, —los presentes no estaba felices con las palabras del médico de cabecera— pero le pasaré el caso a Fu. Esta área no me compete. —Ino se sorprende al escuchar ese nombre— Sí, es Yamanaka Fu. ¿Son parientes?

— Es un primo lejano.

— Bueno. Me alegra saber eso, si es familiar de Ino-san entonces estará en buenas manos. —ese elogio la tomó por sorpresa y sonrojó complacida. Sasuke desapareció del lugar sin que se dieran cuenta— Pueden estar con ella, pero les recomiendo que no fuercen sus memorias o podría afectarle de manera permanente.

— ¿Entonces se le pasará? —curiosea con algo de miedo en los ojos.

— No lo sé, Naruto-san. Esperemos que sea temporal. —una reverencia ligera y prosigue a sus otras rondas.

.

.

La puerta se abre y se sorprende con notoriedad al verlo entrar en silencio. Toma asiento donde antes y la contempla, sólo que esta vez su mirada era diferente. Empieza a incomodarse y sonroja.

— ¿Po... podría dejar de hacer eso, señor?

— ¿Señor? —asiente avergonzada— Dime Sasuke.

— Uhm... —sus ojos danzan en el ambiente por unos momentos— ¿De... dejaría de mirarme así, Sasuke-kun?

— No. —voltea sorprendida por su sinceridad— Quiero observarte todo lo que pueda.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me siento tranquilo al verte despierta. —ella volvió a apartar la mirada por unos instantes mientras sonrojaba un poco más.

—_ Yo..._ ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve... estuve en...?

— Es 8 de marzo. —su mirada era de confusión y comprendió que no recordaba el accidente; no con claridad al menos— Hoy son cuatro meses exactos.

— ¿Exactos? —lo miró extrañada— ¿Acaso llevan una... una cuenta?

— No sé los demás, pero yo sí.

— Eres... médico o... ¿o algo así? —sonrió de manera irónica y ella permaneció serena.

— Sí y tú también. —lo miró asombrada.

— ¡¿Soy doctora?!

— Aún no. Ninguno de los dos. —cruzó su pierna sobre la otra, se colocó en una postura más cómoda— Apenas estamos en primer año. —avergonzó al pensar que ya estaba graduada. Su rostro, repentinamente, agudeció ante el dolor esporádico de su cabeza y Sasuke se levantó como un rayo para cerciorase que no le pasara nada— ¿Te duele mucho?

— Yo... yo recibí... u-una... —mantenía la mano cubriendo sus ojos y Sasuke colocó su mano en el hombro—... beca.

— ¿Lo recordaste ahora? —volvió a asentir— Será mejor que descanses. —la ayudó a recostarse y la cubrió con la manta. El rubio abre de golpe y la chica de ojos verdes lo regaña.

— ¡No hagas escándalo en un hospital! —se cruza de brazos— ¡¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?!

— Cállense.

— ¡Aquí estabas, tem-! —recibió un golpe de la rubia. Permanecieron en silencio mientras ella conciliaba el sueño.

.

.

Han pasado cinco días desde que Hinata regresó del coma y hoy, después de la última prueba médica para descartar anomalías diversas, se dirigía a su habitación en una silla de ruedas por su cuenta. En el pasillo se topa con el moreno; pasaba del medio día.

— Hola, Sasuke-kun. —sonríe amable y él toma la silla para empujarla hasta su recámara— ¡G-gracias!

— ¿Por qué no caminas?

— Itachi-sensei me dijo que evite forzar mi cuerpo, después de todo no he recuperado a totalidad la vitalidad y podría caerme por los pasillos. —permanecieron en silencio hasta que entran a la recámara— Creí que tenías clases.

— Salí temprano.

— Pero... ¿no pierdes clases así?

— La última es práctica y de eso ya tengo bastante.

— ¿Por qué? —el moreno mayor les aconsejó que la trataran con normalidad, sin llegar a mencionar hechos o situaciones que deba conocer del pasado. Conversar sobre el diario vivir o temas triviales les permitiría recuperar porciones de memoria poco a poco; sin embargo no había vuelto a suceder desde aquella vez.

— Itachi es mi hermano mayor. —mientras se acostaba en la camilla lo mira algo aburrida, porque eso era más que obvio por los apellidos— Mis padres también fueron respetados médico. —abrió los ojos— Este hospital pertenece a mi familia. —eso la sorprendió.

— Pero no lo heredarás, ¿cierto? —el lo negó en silencio mientras colocaba la silla en una esquina— ¿Te... te molesta? —la mira fijo— ¡P-perdón! Yo no... no debí hacer una pre-

— No. No me molesta. —sonríe complacido al notar su rubor— Y puedes hacer las preguntas que quieras.

— ¿En serio? —su color rojizo se desvanecía poco a poco.

— Sí. Nunca me molestaría contigo. —de alguna extraña forma su corazón dio un sobresalto y dejó de mirarlo— ¿Ya almorzaste? —negó con la cabeza, sutilmente. Sasuke se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia la puerta; seguro iría por su comida.

Las ganas de usar el baño la obligaron a dirigirse al cuarto de aseo; trayecto corto que recorrió con normalidad. Cuando salió del mismo se topó con un conocido en la habitación y un jarrón con flores.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —colocó el florero en la mesita de noche y le sonrió entusiasmado— ¿Cómo te has sentido?

— B-bien... —sintió que todo aquello que la rodeaba se movía fuera de su alcance, pero ya que era ligero decidió no darle importancia.

— ¡Eso es genial-ttebayo! —sonreía complacido por le hecho de tenerla frente a él. Tantos meses en coma... tantas noches que no pudo dormir— ¿Ya almorzaste?

Sonrió ante el hecho de haber escuchado esa frase con anterioridad e imaginó al moreno en menos de un segundo. Decidió caminar hacia la camilla y recostarse, empezó a faltarle un poco el aire y creyó que era debido a los medicamentos y estudios que la habían agotado un poco, pero algo en sus piernas no le permitió sostener su propio peso y cayó como una roca.

Sin tiempo a nada.

Su reacción fue tardía cuando, de un segundo a otro, la observó desvanecer esa sonrisa tímida y azotar la cabeza en el suelo de la habitación.

.

Abrir los ojos con gran dolor ante el tenue brillo de la lámpara situada en la mesa de noche a un costado. Movió los ojos cuando el dolor cesó lo suficiente y con su lengua palpó un tubo que se introducía por su boca. En su nariz ingresaba oxígeno por medio de unos pequeños tubos. Leves titubeos y murmullos que despertaron a la persona a su lado.

— (¡¿Q-qué pasó?!) —no podía modular las palabras y eso empezó a ponerla nerviosa.

— Tranquila, no te alteres. Estuviste inconsciente por un día completo.

Contempló aquellos ojos ónix en un rostro cubierto tras una mascarilla, un gorro y un mandil para cuidados intensivos. Intentó emitir algún sonido, pero Sasuke la detuvo sosteniendo su mano.

— No estás sola.—ella temblaba, tenía miedo. Acarició su cabello y poco a poco retomó el sueño confortable que tanto necesitaba.

.

— Temo que el último estudio no arrojó resultados alentadores. —a los tres muchachos no le agradó el tono y las palabras con que Itachi expresaba la noticia de la resonancia— Encontramos un coágulo en su cerebro donde antes no estaba.

— ¡¿Eso qué significa?! —Naruto se alteró cuando presenció el rostro pálido de Ino llevando las manos a su cara para cubrir su boca.

— Después del accidente, ningún estudios reflejó algo malo en su organismo. Simplemente estaba en coma. —una pausa para tomar un poco de aire les pareció una eternidad a ambos muchachos— Pero ahora el electroencefalograma nos muestra una mancha cerca del hipocampo y la arquicorteza.

El rostro del rubio no podía estar más perdido ante las palabras técnicas. Para Ino y Sasuke, era lenguaje diario en su carrera, pero para el pobre Naruto no eran más que letras unidas de manera aleatoria.

— ¡¿EXPLÍQUENME, MALDITA SEA?!

— Es grave, Naruto. —comentó Ino mientras tomaba asiento por el impacto de la noticia.

— Opérala. —ambos rubios llevaron los ojos al moreno; Itachi suspiró.

— No es tan simple, hermanito. —Sasuke lo tomó de la ropa y su hermano mayor pudo ratificar lo dolido que se encontraba el moreno menor ante el hecho de lo que sucedía a la chica— Sasuke...

— Te conocen como el mejor médico en tu rama y, ¿dices que no la asistirás?

— Hay un par de cosas que no están bajo mi control. —ciertos pacientes, enfermeras y personas que llegaban por visita, observan a la escena que ambos Uchiha provocaban— El seguro médico de Hinata-san no cubre una operación de esa magnitud y-

— ¿Dinero? —lo interrumpe mientras sus ojos parecían tornar de un oscuro carmín por el odio y la impotencia— ¿Así que ahora te riges por eso?

— No puedo operar sin los recursos necesarios, Sasuke. Tú mejor que nadie debería entenderlo. —chasqueó la lengua y lo acercó más a su rostro— Aún soy un empleado más en este hospital. —Itachi se soltó del agarre de forma tranquila, cuando el azabache comprendía por donde iba la conversación. Su hermano mayor era muy intuitivo y le molestaba que se anticipara a sus pensamientos— Si crees que nuestro padre tiene tan buen corazón como para operar a una completa desconocida, entonces tengo a un completo extraño frente a mí.

Sasuke agachó la mirada y su hermano lo contempló con pesar. Apretaba las manos con tal fuerza, que temblaban.

— Hiashi Hyuga es un reconocido músico —expresa mientras retoma el camino a las demás salas— y su hija menor, dará un concierto este fin de semana en el Teatro Cultural Konoha. —voltea antes de subir al ascensor— Por cierto, Sasuke —el mencionado eleva la mirada con un poco de esperanza—, no querrás que nuestro padre te prohíba las visitas... ¿verdad?

Elevó ambas cejas cuando el lenguaje en los ojos de Itachi llegó como telepatía. Como si lo regañara al decirle: "Deja de faltar a las prácticas en la universidad."

* * *

_**Me encuentro en un lugar oscuro... ¿Qué hago aquí? Mi cabeza... Siento que fuera a explotar como un balón al cual no dejan de inflar. Intento recordar, pero yo... yo no...**_

_**Un sujeto en ropajes negros y capucha cubriendo la mitad de su rostro aparece de la nada. Se acerca a mí... Por alguna razón lo siento familiar. Toca mi pie, que está cubierto por la sábana de la camilla; no me puedo levantar o abrir los labios— (¿Quién eres?) —la luz a mi derecha, poco a poco se atenúa.**_

_**Hace frío... ¡Mi cabeza!**_

_**Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que estoy en una sala extraña con tubos en mi nariz, pero el de mi boca se ha retirado. Quise revisar mi entorno con la mirada, pero tengo algo en mi cuello que me impide moverlo; ruedo los ojos mientras se acostumbran a la poca luz en la habitación.**_

_**— ¡-! —un apretón en mi mano llega de repente y salto ligeramente. Llevo mis ojos hacia abajo y distingo el rostro dormido de uno de los muchachos que dicen conocerme— (Sasuke-kun...) —puedo notar su cabello despeinado y ojeras bajo sus ojos. Se nota que está agotado... ¡Ah! M-mi pecho... me duele mucho verlo así.**_

_**No recuerdo nada que no sea mi familia y pocos momentos con ellos, pero no siento nada en especial más que un grato sentimiento de calidez; sin embargo... Desde que desperté, la única persona que acelera y oprime mi pecho es... es... Siento algo extraño en mi interior cuando veo a Sasuke-kun.**_

* * *

El rubio refunfuña mientras Ino llega a la sala de espera con dos bebidas calientes. Le pasa una al muchacho que, a simple vista, se notaba inquieto y malhumorado— ¡Maldita sea!

— Basta, Naruto. —ya era la vigésima vez que maldecía y la chica empezaba a cansarse de regañarle por elevar la voz en un hospital— Todos estamos igual o peor que tú.

— ¡Es que...! —la impotencia de no poder hacer nada con respecto a la operación que necesitaba de urgencia los tenía de muy mal ánimo desde hace dos días— ¡LO PEOR ES NO ESTAR A SU LADO-DATTEBAYO!

Ino suspiró. Llevó la lata de café a su boca para calmar un poco los nervios. Al fin de cuentas, ella también quería estar junto a su amiga, pero el único con permiso para estar dentro de la sala, a esas horas, era el moreno.

A parte de los rubios, sólo un par de personas estaban en ese sitio por sus respectivas familias. De pronto, entra al sitio un sujeto alto de cabello naranja con traje negro, corbata y zapatos bien lustrados. No encajaba con el sitio; desprendía un aura tranquila. Se acerca a una de las enfermeras y cruzan un par de palabras.

Naruto e Ino lo observaban por el simple hecho de distraer los pensamientos.

La enfermera entra a la sala de cuidados intensivos y el hombre toma asiento un par de sillas a la izquierda del rubio. Unos minutos después aparece...

— ¡Teme! —ignorado por completo se acerca al sujeto, que se pone de pie al ver al Uchiha. Una corta reverencia por respeto y de un bolsillo interno del saco extrae un pequeño sobre. Ambos rubios se acercan— ¿Por qué nos ignoras, idiota? —mas el moreno siguió ignorándolos.

— Buenos días, jóvenes. —el hombre se presentó sabiendo cómo era la actitud de Sasuke— Mi nombre es Juugo y soy el guardaespaldas del joven Uchiha.

— ¡¿Guardaespaldas?! —su reacción era tan natural por el simple hecho de no saber nada sobre el muchacho de cabello negro.

Desde que Hinata sufrió el accidente, los tres se turnaban para estar con ella en la habitación del hospital, pero de los tres, Sasuke era el único capaz de permanecer unas horas más del horario de visita. Y de aquellos cuatro meses, muy pocas palabras cruzaron entre ellos.

Tanto Naruto como Ino sabían que el hospital era propiedad de los Uchiha, sólo que no esperaban tales medidas para la protección de sus hijos.

Cuando Sasuke abrió el sobre, tras su hombro apareció el curioso de Naruto con su típico rostro confundido— _Con... ci... eeeer... tooo... _—el moreno tomó la cara del rubio y lo empujó con molestia.

— Necesito mi espacio, tarado.

— Oe, —acariciando su barbilla— acaso vas a- —Ino se acercó y con rapidez le quitó el papel que sostenía.

— ¿Este boleto es para...? -! —abrió mucho sus ojos— ¡¿Piensas hablar con Hiashi-sama?!

— ¿Eh? —el chico de ojos azules ladeó la cabeza.

— El padre de Hinata es tan famoso en el mundo de la música que, sin duda tiene el dinero para pagar la operación que necesita.

— Oe, oe, teme. ¿Hablas de la familia de Hinata-chan?

— Pero, Sasuke, debes saber que-

— No me importa. —la rubia retrocedió ante las palabras— Si es sobre su pasado, olvídalo. —tomó de regreso el sobre y se quitó el mandil que debe usar para ingresar a la sección donde estaba la peliazul— Ella nunca quiso hablar del tema, y si no lo escucho de sus labios, entonces no me importa.

— Pero ella ahora no-

— Ya dije. Las únicas palabras que me importan son las que ella me diga, todo lo que me importa es ella y haré lo que sea para que se quede a mi lado. —Naruto apretó la mandíbula y arrugó las cejas al notar la mirada del Uchiha; sin duda recordaba un momento junto a ella.

**-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-**

**/Ocho meses atrás/**

Tres libros de más de 200 hojas, dos carpetas, varios apuntes y el bolso en su brazo se estaba cayendo. Intentaba acomodarlo, pero alguien que estaba tan ocupado como ella la chocó y sus pertenencias terminaron en el suelo. Mientras las recogía una mano toca la suya.

— Te dije que me esperaras en la cafetería.

— Sasuke-kun. —apartó rápido y sonrojo a la misma velocidad— P-perdón.. Es que iba a-

— Estudiar, sí. Como toda la semana.

— _Sí, es que..._ —le ayudaba a recoger sus cosas del suelo. Le apenó un poco, pues él no tenía que esforzarse tanto como debía hacerlo ella, Sasuke notó su mirada y suspiró.

— Vamos. —se puso de pie y ella lo siguió, el moreno tomó los libros, el bolso y empezó a caminar al salón.

— ¡S-Sasuke-kun!

.

Luego de la prueba el maestro comentó que las próximas tres clases estarían libres y que, por dar su mejor esfuerzo, merecían descansar el resto del día. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, frente a ella estaba Sasuke.

— Acompáñame.

— ¿Eh? -! —colocó su bolso en el hombro y luego sintió una mano grande sostener la suya— ¡S-Sasuke-kun, e-espera!

Salieron del salón tomados de la mano, o más bien, él no la soltaba. Ella no podía sonrojar más. Llegaron a una cafetería.

— ¿P-por qué me?

— Es una cita. —ella abrió grande sus párpados— Me enteré que saliste con un chico de tu edificio.

— S-sí, pero Naruto-kun es mi compañero de-

— Si saliste con él, entonces también saldrás conmigo.

— Yo... _pues..._

— No es una petición, Hinata. —se asustó un poco, a pesar de conocer su carácter desde hace algunos meses.

— _Bien..._ No me molesta. —sonrió tímida— Después de todo, Sasuke-kun no parece divertirse. —él arqueó las cejas— No veo que hables con los demás como haces conmigo, así que... Como yo tampoco salgo mucho, no veo nada malo. —su dulce tono de voz lo hacía perder la paz en su interior— Una compañera de la residencia, me... me dijo que la etapa universitaria es para divertirse. ¡S-sanamente, claro!

— Mi madre y mi hermano me dijeron algo parecido antes de ingresar. —el brillo de alegría y su sonrojo de vergüenza se cubrieron por un manto ligero de pesar.

—_ Mi familia_... —su voz dulce se notaba melancólica— _Me hubiese gustado escuchar algo de ellos... _—elevó la mirada, que había posado en la taza de té que pidió al entrar; Sasuke bebía con tranquilidad— _P-per..._

— Haré lo que me pidas. —cambió de tema, esperando recuperar a la chica de mirada dulce y actitud tímida y positiva.

— _Pero yo..._

— Entonces yo elijo.

Salieron del café y caminaron por el parque del campus, rumbo al estacionamiento.

— Es la primera vez que me subo a una moto.

— Es la primera vez que permito a alguien subir en mi moto. —se colocan el casco— Eres especial.

Sonrojó y con algo de vergüenza acercó sus manos a la cintura de Sasuke.

Cuando sus delicadas y pequeñas manos lo tocaron, una fuerte corriente recorrió su cuerpo. Encendió la moto y se dirigieron a un sitio en particular. Juugo los seguía con una distancia prudente; no quería arruinar el momento.

.

— Este sitio...

— Mi hermano y yo solíamos venir aquí cada cierto tiempo. —un templo antiguo, casi en ruinas, rodeado de flores silvestres. El sendero de piedras facilitaba el trayecto hacia el interior del lugar.

— Es un sitio muy hermoso, Sasuke-kun.

Luego de diez minutos recorriendo el camino en total silencio, por fin llegaron a una laguna. Sus liliáceos ojos se iluminaron con un encanto casi mágico. El trinar de las aves y el sonido de las hojas con el viento era relajante. El pasto desprendía un aroma fresco y Hinata se sentó para pasar sus manos por él.

—_ Es tan suave... _—se recostó y cerró sus ojos. Sasuke se limitó a mirar su rostro terso y el corazón aceleró al verla tan alegre. Ella abrió los ojos y él desvió la mirada— Deberías recostarte también, Sasuke-kun.

— Eso no es para mí.

— _Pero..._ —se sentó y empezó a jugar con sus dedos de una manera adorable— Dijiste que ha... harías lo que pida. —él la miró tranquilo— Si tú no... Me siento culpable, si soy la única disfrutando este lugar tan bello.

Sasuke pasó la mano por su cabello mientras suspiraba sereno.

Hinata sintió un suave golpe en su costado, y al elevar la mirada notó al azabache con la espalda sobre el pasto y sus manos tras la cabeza. Sus negras pupilas la miraron rápido, colocó la mano en su pequeño hombro y la tiró con un poco de brusquedad. Ambos estaban recostados; uno al lado del otro.

Ella cerró los ojos y cayó dormida por el cansancio. Una semana extenuante de estudio para el examen correspondiente a media calificación para el semestre.

Sasuke se sentó luego de unos minutos; cuando sintió la paz emanar de su compañera. La observó. Quitó su chaqueta para colocarla sobre su pecho y de manera inconsciente, ella sonrió. Observarla tan tranquila... Se sentía segura junto a él hasta el punto de quedarse dormida con total serenidad.

La fresca brisa atrajo una pequeña hoja que se posó en sus rosados labios y con sutileza intentó quitarla sin despertarla, mas un ligero cosquilleo la obligó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Él la contemplaba tan fijo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo la estuvo observando? Su rostro enrojeció, se levantó presurosa sin saber qué decir con exactitud.

Sasuke se puso de pie primero y ofreció su mano, ella la tomó tímida— Comamos algo. —regresaron a la moto, donde Juugo los esperaba recostado de pie junto a un árbol.

.

La puesta de sol era más anaranjada de lo que acostumbraba ver cada vez que regresaba a su residencia. Abrazar al Uchiha y ver su cabello moverse con el viento, provocado por la velocidad, hacía que su corazón emitiera un calor que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo y la hacía sentir protegida y, extrañamente, feliz.

Ambos llegan a un restaurante muy concurrido en la ciudad, donde habían ciertos juegos y máquinas traga-monedas.

— No sabía que conocías lugares de este tipo, Sasuke-kun. —suspiró el azabache, algo avergonzado.

Debido a que el Uchiha no tenía amistades masculinas, mucho menos femeninas, se vio obligado a pedir consejo a los dos únicos entes con testosterona a los cuales les tenía la confianza suficiente como para preguntar un buen sitio de diversión al cual llevar a una chica como Hinata. Quizá Itachi y Juugo no sabían tanto como él creyó...

En una mesa para dos tomaron asiento, tratando pasar indiferentes a lo que se llevaba a su alrededor; una celebración temática.

— Si... Si estas incómodo, Sasuke-kun, podemos ir a otra parte. —el rostro ligeramente sonrosado junto al tic en su ceja por estar rodeado de disfraces de animales y niños de entre 8 y 10 años, saltando y jugando por doquier, arruinaba el toque romántico que quería darle a la situación.

Se levantaron dispuestos a cenar en un lugar menos escandaloso, pero su huida se vio frenada por un mesero y un hombre de uniforme verde con el logo de una empresa de servicio técnico.

— ¿Disculpen? —Hinata voltea, al igual que el azabache, y realizan una corta reverencia de saludo— ¿Podrían ayudarnos con algo?

— Sí... —observó al moreno con aquellos ojos dulces y generosos, pidiéndole un poco de paciencia antes de abandonar el local— ¿Qué necesita?

— La caseta de fotos se averió, y la madre del cumpleañero quería que su hijo se tomara fotos en la cabina con sus amigos. —Sasuke mostraba total indiferencia al tema que presentaba el camarero con orejas de perro y guantes a juego— Me gustaría que la probaran.

— ¿Por que nosotros? —expresa frío y un poco molesto— Que uno de los niños entre y se tome una foto.

— Tiene razón. —rasca su cabeza y sonríe incomodo— Es solo que el dueño los vio entrar y si salen se llevaran una mala impresión del restaurante... Perderíamos dos futuros clientes frecuentes.

— Exacto.

— S-Sasuke-kun...

— Por ello, queremos que se lleven una foto de recuerdo... Ya saben, para reír de cuando trajo a su novia a una fiesta infantil. —ella sonrojó y quiso negar, pero el joven se lo impedía— Además, los niños han comido demasiada azúcar y no creo que obedezcan.

— Una foto en pareja es un buen recuerdo para no estropear una cita.—comenta el hombre de uniforme.

— P-pero él y... y yo no -!

Sasuke la tomó del brazo y ambos entraron a la cabina fotográfica. El técnico les comentó que al introducir el billete, que les pasó el mesero, solo posaran de la manera que más les gustase.

Ella estaba roja y Sasuke, a pesar de querer abrazarla y besarla, no lo hacía, por temor a que ella reaccionara de una forma atroz y, la poca cercanía, terminara destrozando la cita que tanto planeó.

Un flash y ambos estaban sentados, tiesos, incómodos.

— Hinata. —ella volteó asombrada de las palabras— Quería que fuera perfecto y-

— ¡Lo es! —otro flash y el moreno levantó la mirada para contemplarla con asombro— Yo... Yo me divertí mucho. —cubrió su boca por un momento y apartó los ojos del rostro del azabache... Su expresión se veía tan infantil, dulce y perfecta que su corazón dio unos fuertes golpes en su pecho— Cuando estoy con Sasuke-kun me siento tranquila y... y siento que todo es como el lugar de la laguna. Un sitio especial... —otro flash anunciaba que sólo quedaba una toma más— Quizá tú creas que no fue como querías, pero para mí fue muy hermoso.

Ella se acercó un poco hacia el Uchiha y miró la lente con detenimiento, sonriendo de esa manera tan particular y dulce que lo hacía sentir acalorado y nervioso. Él la observó y sonrió tan levemente como su carácter le permitió.

El último flash.

Salieron de la caseta y el mesero les pasó la tira.

— ¡Mil disculpas! —una reverencia marcada y Hinata dijo que no le diera importancia. Salieron del lugar y se fueron en la moto.

.

— Ten, Sasuke-kun. —ella le pasó la única foto que logró salir... la última— A mi me vasta con recordar un día tan bonito como este. Tú puedes tener la foto.

Por un par de minutos ambos permanecieron callados, sin saber como despedirse, hasta que una chica rubia la llama desde dentro del edificio.

— Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun. —esperó hasta ya no poder verla desde la puerta.

**-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-**

Ino y Naruto pudieron entrar al mismo tiempo en la sala donde estaba la peliazul; cuidados intensivos. Debía permanecer allí para monitorear cualquier pequeño cambio en su cerebro.

Itachi les dio pase a ambos por simple capricho.

Por su parte, el menor de los Uchiha había regresado a casa para darse una ducha y cambiar su vestuario. Pero cuando descendía la escalera se topó con una mujer de cabello negro y mirada profunda.

— Hijo —expresa alegre y con notoria alcurnia—, tiempo si verte. ¿Cómo vas en la universidad?

— Bien. —se acercó, le dio un beso en la frente y, con prisa se acercó a la puerta principal, mas la voz de su madre lo frena a raya.

— Tú padre quiere hablar contigo.

— Tengo prisa, mamá.

— Sasuke. —la orden en su tono de voz era severo sin llegar a sonar rudo. Sin duda alguna, la conversación no se podía dejar para después. Apartó la mano del picaporte y siguió a Mikoto hasta el estudio.

— Buenas noches, padre.

— Toma asiento, Sasuke. —así lo hizo y la dama cerró la puerta para que nadie interrumpiera. Ella tomó asiento junto a su esposo; ambos frente a su hijo— El otro día me topé con un par de colegas y me dispuse a conversar con ellos para conocer tu desempeño. Vaya sorpresa que me llevo cuando dicen que faltas a tus clases desde hace varios meses.

— Son sólo las de práctica. —Fugaku golpea el brazo del sofá mientras sus cejas se unían en el centro.

— Y lo comentas así de tranquilo. —Sasuke y su padre se miraron fijo por un minuto en completo silencio— ¡Como osas...! —el silencio le molestaba más que cualquier cosa. Mikoto sostiene su mano y su marido respira profundo para calmarse.

— ¿Por qué lo haces, hijo? —se notaba preocupada. Como madre de dos hijos sumamente inteligentes, nunca esperó que el menor entrara en un caso de rebeldía y falta de buen juicio. Sin duda algo lo perturbaba lo suficiente como para no cumplir con las expectativas que demostró en un inicio— Si es algo en lo que podamos ayudar...

— Padre, mamá —manifestó luego de varios minutos en completo silencio— Mis deseos de ser médico no han cambiado. —expresa sereno y con tinte maduro— No obstante, mis prioridades sí.

El chico se levanta del puesto y se dirije a la puerta. Su padre no podía estar más enfadado y antes de que le reprendiera, se detiene en la entrada del despacho.

— Ahora ella es lo único que me importa. —su madre abre los ojos ante el comentario de su pequeño— Soy capaz de dejar mi vida actual con tal de que esté a mi lado.

.

.

El teatro estaba tan concurrido como se esperaba, pero esas dos horas serían un tormento para su preocupado y angustiado corazón.

El boleto no era tan importante en sí, pues los conciertos de piano no era lo suyo. Sin embargo, el pase a camerino era lo único por lo que estuvo ansioso todo el tiempo. — (Pensar que estoy más inquieto sin ti a mi lado.) —una niña de cabello castaño y ojos idénticos a los de su amor entró al escenario con un vestido simple de tono amarillo. Tomó asiento y dio comienzo al concierto.

.


	9. Final alternativo: SasuHina 2

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ...  
**_Final alternativo SasuHina_

* * *

_**LA LUNA Y LAS ESTRELLAS SON UNA ETERNA COMPAÑÍA.**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Luego de que la sala se vaciara, se dirigió al punto de su interés.

— Bienvenidos y gracias por apreciar la buena música. Pasen a la sala y realicen preguntas con el respeto que merece la concertista y su padre, Hiashi-sama.

Dentro del cuarto, Sasuke llevó su mirada al hombre de ojos lila; idénticos a los de Hinata en color. Pero su expresión era completamente diferente.

Las personas, y el moreno, contaban 10. Estaban tan emocionadas por la presencia de su ídolo, que a duras penas notaban la notoria prepotencia en sus gestos sutiles.

Del fondo, una voz grave resonó en toda la habitación y las personas en la sala voltearon para quedar en silencio ante tal osada falta de respeto— Hiashi.

La pequeña junto a él se asombró tanto como los otros y lo único que pudo hacer fue observar la figura imponente de su progenitor acercarse donde el muchacho.

— ¿Quién eres, como para faltarme así el respeto?

— Hinata está en el hospital —el nombre de su hermana resonó en su cabeza— por un tumor cerebral. El seguro no cubre la operación que necesita de urgencia.

Los presentes eran tan devotos a Hiashi, que les era imposible no con conocer de su vida. Todos en la sala sabían que tenía una hija mayor con una grave carencia de talento musical. Por ello sólo se enfrascó en mostrar el talento de su hija menor.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Ko! —entró la persona y con mucha amabilidad sacó a los presentes indicando que serían reembolsados. Para cuando sólo estaban los tres, el hombre se dignó a responder su comentario.

— Cuando ella abandonó la casa, dejó de ser alguien para mí. —abrió ligeramente los ojos, conteniendo su rabia a más no poder.

— ¿Y tú qué? —se dirige a la pequeña de cabellera castaña— También la dejarás morir, ¿no es así? —los ojos de la pre-adolescente se cristalizaron y Sasuke chasqueo la lengua— Cuando ella se recupere, me encargaré de que sea mi esposa lo más pronto posible para que deje de llevar el apellido Hyuga.

— ¡Insolente! —dispuesto a levantar la mano contra el moreno, lo detiene con fuerza.

— Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y la haré tan feliz, que se olvidará de ustedes.

Soltando la muñeca del hombre con brusquedad, da media vuelta y cierra la puerta con severa ira. Los puños y su mandíbula no dejaron de hacer presión durante todo el camino a casa.

.

.

Mientras Sasuke estaba fuera, Naruto e Ino permanecían en la habitación.

Al rubio le costaba entender porque no podía estar en una sala común y Yamanaka se cansó de decirle que el tumor estaba en un lugar tan peligroso que era necesario un monitoreo constante de su actividad cerebral y de los signos vitales.

— Hinata-chan —comenta Naruto con un tono bajo, intentando de mala gana no demostrar el dolor en sus palabras— debes recuperarte rápido.

— Naruto, déjala dormir.

Entre ellos no se hablaban. No había conversación que no terminara mencionado a la peliazul y a ambos les dolía verla en ese estado.

— Espero que ese idiota consiga algo.

— Yo también lo espero. Las tutorías y demás cosas que hago para reunir dinero son mínimas.

— ¡Me pasa igual-dattebayo!

— Me pregunto... —el ojiazul observó a Ino, que estaba del otro lado de la camilla— ¿Por qué los padres de Sasuke no lo apoyan?

— ¿De que hablas?

— Sí que eres despistado. —suspira pesado mientras Naruto la mira confundido— No quiero sonar cruel, pero Sasuke-kun se ve igual de interesado en ella como tú —arrugó las cejas ante el comentario— y no veo que se preocupen por las faltas a clases.

— ¿El teme falta a clases? —Ino asiente.

— Desde que Hinata está en el hospital, se escuchan rumores de que Sasuke no sólo falta a las clases prácticas que coincidían con las nuestras. —mira Hinata y el ojiazul desvía sus ojos también— Su aspecto también ha cambiado.

— ¡Todos hemos cambiado! —indicando las ojeras y cansancio por el mal dormir. Ino vuelve a afirmar con su cabeza.

— Sí, pero todos se fijan en Sasuke-kun. Es un Uchiha después de todo. —se acerca un poco al rubio, con la intención de susurrar— Que tú y yo nos veamos igual, o peor, a los demás no les importa.

Una fea mueca le indica a la rubia que Naruto comprendía, de mala gana, que no era tan popular como pensaba.

Un leve movimiento de la mano de Hinata que reposaba sobre su estómago alertó a los muchachos en la habitación, y unos murmullos hicieron que Naruto se sintiera incómodo y triste.

_— Sa... Sasuke..._

Ino sólo podía observar el perfil decaído del Uzumaki y la rabia de saber que en la mente y corazón de ella, ya había alguien... y no era él.

.

.

La moto alerta a su madre y se levanta del sofá para averiguar por su cuenta el extraño comportamiento del menor de sus hijos. Pero Sasuke ni se inmutó y pasó de largo a su habitación para quitarse la vestimenta formal.

Tocan la puerta y se abre despacio.

— Mamá, me estoy cambiando.

— Como si tuvieras algo que yo ya no conozca. —toma asiento en la cama y observa a su pequeño ponerse unos jeans y buscar una camiseta; los converse ya los tenía puestos— De nuevo al hospital, ¿es por esa chica en C.I.*? —su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos, pero continuó buscando la camiseta— ¿Crees que tu padre y yo no lo sabemos? ¡¿Todas las faltas y tus ojeras?! —se mantenía en movimiento, mantenía la mano en su frente— Por qué, hijo...

— Mamá... —tomó asiento del otro lado de la cama.

— Mi cielo. —se acercó a él y notó una pena profunda en su mirada— No queremos que por una simple chica dejes tu futuro.

Se apartó molesto. Tomó la billetera, las llaves, el sobretodo oscuro y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Su madre elevó la voz para que se detenga y el escándalo levantó a Fugaku y su hermano.

— Sasuke, ¿qué crees que haces? —la voz de su padre resonó en su cabeza y se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte— Deje el asunto en tus manos y mira lo que pasa. —le reclama a su esposa— Tienes prohibido ver a esa muchacha.

— (_Hermanito...)_

— No. —cansado de su aprobación. Cansado de esperar un abrazo o un signo de amistad o cariño. Cansado de que su madre abogue por él...

— Haré como que no-

— No, padre. Me llevó tiempo darme cuenta y ahora lo entiendo. Hinata es lo que quiero y todo lo demás no me importa.

Incapaz de derramar lágrimas, esa tristeza se convertía en rabia mezclada con culpa por ser un completo inutil. Y si no podía conseguir el dinero, lo único que le quedaba era estar a su lado.

Si perdía todo con tal de estar a su lado, entonces con gusto se quedaría en la calle.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose y el arrancar de la moto fue la respuesta para los Uchiha en el hogar.

.

.

Los gestos en el rostro de Hinata empezaron a agudizar y pronto el palpitar de su corazón empezó a emitir sonido por medio de la máquina.

— ¡¿Q-qué sucede?! —el rubio se alteró ante el sonido e Ino empezó a llamar a los médicos y enfermeras.

**((BIP BIP)) ((BIP BIP))**

Su teléfono sonó y corrió a la habitación por una chaqueta y las llaves del coche.

— ¿Emergencia? —comenta la madre— Creí que estabas libre hoy y mañana, Itachi.

— Sí, pero hay una paciente por la cual debo ir o Sasuke nunca me lo perdonaría. —con las miradas comprendieron que era la muchacha en C.I.

Sasuke llegó con tranquilidad, para evitar accidentes, pero su corazón se alteró al ver el coche de su hermano en el parqueadero.

Corrió al quinto piso y se topó con el rostro pálido de ambos rubios. A los pocos segundos sale Itachi de la sala y su hermano se acerca intranquilo.

— Está estable, pero si no la opero hoy creo que...

— No lo digas.

— ¡¿No puedes hacer nada-ttebayo?!

Sin dinero, la aprobación para ocupar los utencilios y la sala de operaciones era inutil y Sasuke lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Se acercó a la ventana y golpeó la cabeza contra el cristal un par de veces hasta que lo distrae un auto lujoso que se estaciona frente a la entrada de emergencia del hospital y de él descienden dos personas de cabellera marrón. El sonido de las personas emocionadas atrajo la atención de la rubia.

— ¿De quién es el coche?

Luego de varios minutos, los cuales torturaban a Sasuke como agujas envenedadas en su corazón, la puerta del elevador se abre. Y los ojos de todos, excepto el Uchiha, se conmocionaron al reconocer aquellos irises particulares.

— ¿Donde está mi prima? —un hombre alto y atractivo, de perfil varonil y voz profunda se pronunció ante las personas en la sala. Detrás de él saltó una chiquilla de unos 14 años con vestido amarillo de corte sencillo, entre infantil y juvenil.

La niña abrió los ojos al reconocer en la esquina más alejada del sitio, la cabellera negra de Sasuke.

— ¡Es él! —corrió hacia el azabache y lo tomó por los hombros— ¡¿Cómo está mi hermana?! ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁ?!

Se libera fastidiado, casi empujándola. A ellos se acerca el castaño.

— Uchiha Sasuke, ¿eh?

— No estoy de ánimo, aléjate. —lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y el moreno lo empujó, frunciendo el ceño.

— Vine por Hinata-sama. Hanabi-sama me contó que está grave.

— Tú eres... —la ojiverde se acercó al chico— ¡¿Neji Hyuga?!

— Sí, sí, sí... Y yo soy Hanabi Hyuga, prodigios musicales. —expresa desganada y molesta— ¡Quiero ver a mi hermana! —sus liliáceas pupilas se enfrascan en la única persona con bata— ¡Hey, doctor! —se aproxima y lo encara, pero Itachi podía notar el dolor y preocupación tras esa rudeza.

— Ella descansa en la otra sala, pero temo que si la operación no se lleva a cabo esta noche...

Comprendió el resto sin necesidad de que se lo dijera. Quizá fue demasiado directo con una niña de su edad, pero a él nunca le gustaron los rodeos; sin excepción.

— Bien, opérela ahora. —del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó una chequera— No importa la cantidad, quiero que salven a mi prima.

Las pupilas de Sasuke resaltaron por completo. El asombro se reflejó en los tres jóvenes que allí permanecían cada día desde hace varios meses.

— Enfermera, prepare el quirófano. —Neji le entregó el cheque a Sasuke, quien no veía nada bueno es esa oferta monetaria.

— Tranquilo, Uchiha-san. —expresa inexpresivo ante la mirada acusadora del azabache— Mis primas y yo tenemos una relación muy cercana. Por petición de Hinata-sama me vi obligado a distanciarme para evitar contrariedades familiares. —Neji observa a Hanabi, sentada en una esquina; observaba el suelo con impaciencia.

Naruto aparece de entre las sombras y lo abraza con gran confianza— ¡GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS! —Neji lo apartó con una mano y cara de asco.

Sasuke empezó a caminar de un lugar a otro luego de guardar el cheque en su chaqueta.

Los minutos pasaban...

Las horas... Ino se acercó a la pequeña castaña. —Hola.

— Hola.

— Hinata es fuerte, ten fe de que todo irá bien.

— Lo sé. —expresa mirándola a los ojos.

— Pero algo te preocupa. —Hanabi desvía los ojos hacia un costado— ¿no es así? —luego de un momento de silencio la pequeña habló.

— Tú... ¿Tú crees que mi hermana me perdone? —Ino abrió los ojos en grande— Yo hice algo horrible... —la culpa y el dolor se reflejaban en su semblante. Los brazos de la muchacha la rodearon y la acercó a su pecho.

— Hinata-chan es una chica muy dulce. —Hanabi asintió— Y, aunque no hablaba mucho de su pasado, cuando decía tu nombre siempre podía apreciar esa alegría que sólo demuestra el amor fraternal. —Hanabi escuchaba en silencio, mientras una sombra oscurecía su rostro— Estoy muy segura que, cuando te vea a su lado, sonreirá, porque ella es-!

Unas cálidas gotas cayeron en su brazo y el agarre fuerte en su abrigo... La abrazó con delicadeza— Todo estará bien, Hanabi-chan.

* * *

**Estoy... Estoy... Siento mis párpados muy pesados al igual que mi cabeza, pero no logro ver nada. Siento como si... si mi cuerpo flotara en agua—****_ ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —. _****Ese pensamiento me lleva a otro... y otro... y otro... Entonces mi respiración acelera y mi pecho se contrae, haciendo presión y evitando que pueda respirar—****_ No... Yo no... ¡No recuerdo! —. _****Aprieto los párpados y me rodeo con mis propios brazos, encogiendo mi cuerpo hasta adoptar una posición fetal. Empiezo a temblar.**

**Tengo miedo... **_**¿Qué pasó con mis recuerdos?**_

**La presencia de dos figuras me invade como un espeso vapor que se evapora poco a poco... **_**¿Quiénes son?**_

**Entonces siento algo aproximarse. Un calor viene hacia mí y a través de mis párpados distingo una luz.**

**— ****_¿Que es... eso?_**** —abro los ojos lentamente. Una pantalla de luz, como el de una televisión, se encuentra delante y para cuando me doy cuenta, estoy cómodamente sentada en un sillón.**

**Una niña aparece en la pantalla de cabellera azulada y corta junto a una niña más pequeña de cabellera marrón larga; juegan en la nieve— (¿Ha... Ha... Hana...?) ¡-! —la pantalla se vuelve blanca y tan brillante que debo cubrir mis ojos— (¡¿Hanabi-chan?!) —cuando pasa la intensidad aparece otra escena.**

**Una casa en la playa... Parece verano. Otra vez esa chica de cabellera azulada corta. Está tocando el piano... no, intenta tocar. No puede. Aparece un chico de su edad de cabellera castaña larga y la ayuda. Le enseña. La regaña... pero sonríe ligero— (¿Ne... ji... niisan?)**

**Escena tras escena, las personas aparecían junto a la misma chica de cabello azul marino, y ella crecía imagen tras imagen. Año tras año. Parece tener unos 19 ahora.**

**—****_ ...ta. _****—una voz desde atrás— ****_...nata._**** —ella voltea. Siento como mi corazón se acelera con su voz— ****_Hi..._**** —pero no puedo. ¡No puedo ver su rostro! —****_ Hi...a._**

**Entonces ya no estoy en el cómodo sofá y me encuentro en la pantalla, como si ella... como si ella...**

**Soy yo.**

**Todos los rostros que vi y todos los lugares que me mostró la pantalla eran mis propios recuerdos. ¡Tiene sentido ahora! Cada pequeño detalle— ¡Re... recuerdo!**

**— ****_Hi...a._**** —esa voz. Escucho la misma voz varonil y profunda de antes— ¡Hinata! —mi nombre. Él me está llamando. Volteo pero comienza a alejarse— (¡E-espera!) —un fuerza extraña me obliga a ir tras la silueta que seguía huyendo y pronunciando mi nombre. Su voz aceleraba mi corazón. Debe ser importante. ¿Quién es?**

**Quiero ver su rostro.**

**Una escena donde él me llevaba a un bello lugar rodeado de un estanque— ¿Quién eres? —me siento tranquil junto a él. Necesito saber...**

**— ¡Espera! —corro. Lo sigo. No quiero que desaparezca esta sensación de mi corazón...**

* * *

— ¡Desfibrilador! —llama Itachi. Las enfermeras y médicos asisten de inmediato— ¡Hinata-san, resiste!

.

.

.

Han pasado dos años y medio.

Las hojas de los árboles tiene un color ocre, marrón, cobre y anaranjado. La puerta de la habitación se abre con cautela y la cortina de la ventana ondea con la fría brisa.

El muchacho deposita la bolsa sobre la mesa y se acerca a la ventana para cerrarla.

La observa fijo y melancólico. Suspira. Se aproxima a la mesa y saca una cajita con dulces y toma asiento junto al mullido sillón que está junto a la camilla. Abre la caja— Hoy me regañó el jefe. —dulces de canela; toma uno y lo lleva a su boca— Por ignorar a un estorbo de cabello rojo y lentes. _¡tsk!_

La respiración calmada. Sus párpados cerrados con delicadeza, como si durmiera.

— Mi madre me llamó ayer. Aún cree que regresaré, ¿sabes? —vuelve a meter otro dulce en su boca— Y mi hermano está saliendo con una chica de cabello lila... Konan, o algo así. —voltea hacia la ventana cuando ve pasar un ave.

Un leve, muy sutil movimiento de su dedo índice.

— Naruto dice que vendrá para diciembre, pero no iré por él al aeropuerto. _¡hmp!_ Espero que se pierda.

Sus párpados parecían temblar como el aleteo de una mariposa.

— El estirado de tu primo y tu hermana llegan mañana de Francia. —introduce otro dulce en su boca con algo de molestia y regresa la mirada a la bella chica de piel blanca. ¿Desde cuando hacía eso? ¿Por qué?

.

Sasuke se encontraba al norte de Japón. Trasladó a Hinata con ayuda de Neji y se encargaba de pagar la renta del hospital. Ya no estaba en la universidad. Trabajaba en un bar de cantinero y hacía trabajos en construcciones siempre que podía.

No había de otra.

Luego de la operación, la dulce ojiperla había quedado en coma. ¿Razón? No había. Todo estaba perfecto. Simplemente no quería despertar. Los padres del Uchiha no querían su influencia cerca de su hijo menor y negaron su estadía por el cambió que había provocado en su hijo menor.

Desheredado. Sin nada más que el dinero en su billetera abandonó la prefectura junto a Hinata.

Si la tenía a ella... lo demás no importaba.

.

— Hinata... —pronuncia su nombre como todos los días que va a visitarla; toma su mano con firmeza y acaricia su cabello— Hinata. —lleva a su boca el último rollo de canela, porque sabía que a ella le gustaban.

Contempló sus labios sonrosados y un poco secos. Tomó agua de una vaso cercano y los humedeció con delicadeza. Por un instante llegó a su mente aquel estúpido cuento de la bella durmiente— _Thss..._ —vaya que se creía un completo estúpido. Él no haría eso sin el consentimiento de ella... No de nuevo. Si sus labios se unían, sería porque ella así lo quería. Pero eso no le impedía que besara su frente por unos segundos antes de salir por el almuerzo.

Deja la habitación, cerrando la puerta con sutileza.

Una brillante luz.

La claridad no le permite distinguir las cosas a su alrededor. Cierra los párpados con fuerza y los vuelve a abrir para poder observar la recámara. El olor dulce de los rollos de canela aún permanecía en el ambiente—_ Mi... mi cabeza..._ —se incorpora con lentitud y observa el sitio; cada pequeño rincón.

La puerta se abre y queda pasmado. Inmóvil. Ella lo observa fijo. Las manos se apartan del picaporte con lentitud y camina sin poder respirar con normalidad. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Ella entrecerró los párpados un poco y ladeo su cabeza— ¿Qui... Quién eres?

.

.

.

Las hermanas Hyuga llegan a un bello departamento en la ciudad; cerca de un gran parque. La vista desde el tercer piso era espectacular y le estaba muy agradecida a su querido primo por todo los gastos que realizó; incluso el tiempo de estadía en su casa después de ser dada de alta.

Escuchar que estuvo en coma por más de dos años la entristeció debido a lo preocupado que debieron estar sus conocidos, pero fue aceptándolo en el transcurso de esos cuatro meses.

Hanabi se mudó con ella sin dejar de lado la música. Ya no tenía el apoyo de su padre, pero el primo Neji era un excelente mentor, y la distancia entre ambas residencias Hyuga no pasaba de 10 minutos a pie.

Ella aún quería estudiar, pero se dedicaría a conseguir un empleo que le permitiera ser más independiente. Su accidente le había dado una fuerza de superación increíble.

— ¡Nee-san, es para ti! —va a la puerta y se encuentra con ese chico de cabello negro.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?_ ¡-!_ —toma el abrigo de la chica, Hanabi le extiende una bufanda y la saca del lugar sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Su hermanita se limitó a verlos por la ventana, sonriendo pícaramente. Colocó el casco en su cabeza y la subió a una moto que había adquirido hace poco. Arrancó rápido para que ella se aferrara a su cintura y desaparecieron a la distancia entre las calles.

Llegaron a la entrada de un templo; ya olvidado. El alto pasto ahora lo cubría la nieve de aquel nuevo año, pero el sendero aún era apreciable para ingresar al lugar.

Sus ojos quedaron asombrados y glorificados al percibir esa laguna congelada. Soltó su mano y se detuvo frente a ella, observándola fijamente hasta que empezó a sonrojar.

— ¿Q-qué hacemos aquí? —él suspiró pesado, rascó su cabeza y se limitó a responderle un simple "nada". Él dio media vuelta para dejar el sitio, pero ella no lo seguía. Algo en ese lugar la hacía sentir extraña. Inquieta de una manera melancólica.

— Vámonos, o te resfriarás. —ella notó un pequeño dejo de molestia en su voz y lo que sintió el moreno en su espalda fue un golpe con una bola de nieve— ¿Qué ha-? —volvió a recibir un ataque. Sólo que esta vez en su cara.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —se acercó y lo ayudó a limpiarse, su rostro parecía algo incómodo; adolorido— ¡Perdón! no quería que... —sus ojos onix la contemplaban fijo.

— Te amo. —su pecho empezó a latir con fuerza y todo su cuerpo empezó a ser abrigado por un calor que nacía de su corazón. Ella desvió la mirada.

— Lo... lo siento.

— No importa... —tomó su mano y la sacó del lugar.

.

.

Llegaron a un edificio no muy lejos de la ciudad. Las paredes estaban mal cuidadas, pero no parecía ser un mal barrio— ¿Otro lugar? —ella ladea la cabeza y entrecierra los párpados forzando su memoria— No... _No lo recuerdo._

— No tienes que recordar nada. —saca unas llaves de su bolsillo y los introduce en la puerta— Vivo aquí desde el traslado. Es tu primera vez aquí. —ella sonrojó; estaba en la casa de Sasuke. Se puso muy nerviosa.

— C-creo que... que... bueno. Nos vemos Sa-! —la tomó de la mano y la obligó a entrar.

Se quitó el abrigo y tomó asiento en un sillón cómodo de color negro aterciopelado claramente de segunda mano— No te haré nada malo, relájate. —ella brincó ante sus palabras. Sus mejillas enrojecieron cada vez más.

— Pe... perdón.

El moreno fue a la cocina— Prepararé té.

— Gracias.

Con temor, empezó a recorrer la habitación de ese piso con la mirada. Era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de Sasuke desde que lo conoció en el hospital.

Los doctores no podían comprender porqué los recuerdos con el muchacho Uchiha eran los únicos que no procesaba su memoria. Recordaba cada pequeño detalle de su vida: su familia, infancia, colegio, los compañeros de universidad, a Naruto, Ino, Sakura, incluso las clases de medicina donde asistía con él. Pero su mente lo había borrado del sistema. Literalmente, Sasuke era una mancha en su cabeza.

— Eh... ¿Dónde está el... el...?

— Tercera puerta a la izquierda. —parpadea sorprendida de que supiera lo que buscaba.

Desde que despertó y supo que no lo recordaba, que no estaba en su cabeza, que ni si quiera tenía presente la semana que pasó en el hospital, sólo lo obligó a esforzarse más. Buscaba cada pequeño momento libre para ir por ella y conversar, pasar tiempo juntos y poder estar en su mente. Ella sentía que algo faltaba dentro, pero, por más que lo intentaba, nada sobre el Uchiha llegaba a su ser.

Luego de salir del cuarto de aseo personal se detiene al notar la puerta de la recámara entre abierta. No debía, pero la curiosidad de saber cómo llevaba el orden del cuarto un muchacho como Sasuke, la atrajo mucho. Una cama de plaza y media con cubrecamas esponjosos de tonos azules y pocos muebles: un sillón, un armario en la pared y unas mesas de noche era suficiente.

Da la vuelta para regresar a la sala, pero un brillo particular sobre la mesa de la esquina atrae su atención, e ingresa sin darse cuenta— _Es un retrato..._ —quería saber cómo era aquel insistente y directo chico de joven. Lo toma y observa su rostro; sonriendo. A su lado Sasuke mirándola ligeramente.

A su cabeza llegan tanto flashes de recuerdos: la bofetada, el "secuestro" en el armario, el "beso", las clases, las caminatas, la laguna, el restaurante... _la foto_.

La cabeza empezó a doler y soltó el marco; el moreno corrió al oír el vidrio rompiéndose— ¡Hinata!

Esa voz... la voz que quiso alcanzar cuando estaba dormida. Esa voz era la que le mostró el camino de regreso, sólo que no alcanzó a ver el rostro del hombre que pronunciaba su nombre. Ella colocó la mano en su mejilla y contempló esos irises tan oscuros y penetrantes.

Sus pupilas centellearon como un flash y luego se desmayó.

.

.

.

.

.

DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS...

— Estoy nerviosa, Sasuke-kun. —el moreno sujeta su barbilla y acercan sus labios por varios segundos; tomándola desprevenida por completo y haciendo que sonrojara.

— ¡Papá! —grita el niño— No hagan eso en público.

— Suzaku-chan tiene razón. —expresa la pequeña cruzándose de brazos— Eso no es nada romántico.

— ¡No uses _"chan"_! ¡Tenemos la misma edad! —le recrimina a su hermana arrugando la frente.

— Soy mayor por tres minutos y 46 segundos._ Ha~ha~ha~_ —la niña saca la lengua y sonríe gustosa.

— Suficiente. —comenta Sasuke. Sus hijos se separan y toca el timbre.

— ¡Mami, mami! —un pequeño no mayor de tres años, ojos lila y cabellera negra corta y algo picuda en la parte trasera aprieta la mano de Hinata— _¿Me cargas?_ —ella sonríe y se agacha para tomarlo en brazos.

La puerta se abre.

— ¡Hina-chan! —la eufórica rubia la abraza con una gran sonrisa— ¡Hace tanto que no nos vemos! —la peliazul sonríe apenada— Pasen, pasen.

— Mami, _¿ella es la tía Ino?_ —la rubia toma en brazos al niño de tez blanca.

— ¡Claro que sí, bebé hermoso! ¿Cómo te llamas?

— _Se... Seiryu_. —el tono de voz tan dulce y tímido hace que la rubia sonría.

— Ella es Uzume y él es Suzaku. —Ino los observa.

Mellizos de 9 años, ojos negros como los de su padre y tez blanca. La niña tenía el cabello azul como su madre y el niño como el de Sasuke. Sus miradas eran distintas: Uzume tenía una mirada cálida e inteligente, mientras que Suzaku observaba de manera curiosa y fuerte.

— Bienvenida, Hinata-san. Sasuke-san. —por la parte de atrás aparece un chico de ten blanca y cabellera negra.

— Hola Sai-san. —expresa la peliazul, mientras Sasuke se limita a asentir.

Ya en la sala, se topan con una pequeña de cabellera amarilla y ojos verdosos— ¿Ella es Shinko? —comenta Hinata.

— Buenos días, señor y señora Uchiha. —expresa con respeto y dulzura. Ino baja al pequeño— Mami, el señor Uchiha tiene cara de malo.

— ¡Shinko!

— Nuentra hijita tiene razón. —Sai mira al moreno— ¿Sabes sonreír, Sasuke-san?

— _¡agh!_ ¡SAI! —Hinata sonríe a escondidas y los niños se juntan en la sala de estar. El timbre suena y Sai atiende.

— _Niña, tú no perdiste el tiempo._ —acota la rubia mientras la codeaba y guiñaba su ojo. Hinata sonrojó, pero no dijo nada más sobre el asunto— ¿Cómo está tu hermana? —ambas toman asiento en la sala principal.

— Hanabi-chan está en Europa, su gira terminará en un par de semanas.

— La vi el otro día en una entrevista, le queda muy bien el cabello corto.

— Sí. Dice que así se siente más madura. —ambas sonríen.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —aparece Naruto y la abraza por los hombros estando aún sentada.

— Suéltala. —el moreno aparece de la nada y lo golpea en la cabeza con suavidad.

— ¡Tan celoso como siempre, teme! —la suelta y soba su cabeza algo molesto.

— Papá... ¡Papá! —una niña aparece con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido— ¡PAPÁ-TTEBA! —aparece molesta por ser ignorada.

— Perdón, perdón. —rasca su nuca— Ella es Suiren-chan, mi niña hermosa.

— ¿Shion-san no vino? —Naruto sonríe.

— Bueno, ella es algo... —con ademanes al aire no lograba describirla— Dijo que para la próxima será.

.

— ¡WOW!¡Gemelos! —exclama la recién llegada.

— ¡SOMOS MELLIZOS! —expresan los niños al mismo tiempo, se miran y luego se dan la espalda.

— Tengo 8, ¿y ustedes?

— Tengo 9 y soy la mayor. Me llamo Uzume. —señala a su hermanito con el pulgar— Él es Suzaku... "~chaaan~"

El niño ignora las burlas de su hermana y le pregunta— ¿Él es el señor Naruto?

— ¡Sí! ¿Por?

— Bueno... papá siempre se refiere a él como "dobe".

— Papá se refiere al tío Sasuke como "teme". —los tres observa a sus padres conversar y agrega Uzume— Deben ser como apodos, ¿no? Como esos que uno pone a los mejores amigos. —la pequeña rubia se eleva de hombros.

A los pies de Suzaku aparece su hermano— ¡Nee-chan!

— ¿Qué sucede, Seiryu-chan? —lo toma en brazos— Me... me... _me está molestando._ —oculta su rostro en el pecho de su hermano. Voltean y notan a la pequeña Shinko; quien los observa con una sonrisa muy sutil y en su mano un cepillo para el cabello.

Se miran...

... y se miran...

... y se miran.

— ¿Shinko-chan?

— Nee-chan, puedo cepillar tu cabello.

— Claro. —expresa Uzume con una sonrisa, pero Shinko niega y señala a Suiren; quien abre los ojos en asombro.

— El cabello de Uzume-neechan es raro. —su rostro se ensombreció.

— Entonces el mío es más bonito. —comenta con una sonrisa, a lo que Shinko asiente. Suzaku empezó a reír.

— Tiene el cabello como Suzaku-niichan. —Suiren empezó a reír a carcajadas y también se ensombreció el rostro del niño.

— Los "mellizos" Uchiha tiene el cabello igual de feo. —ambos reaccionaron ante las palabras y observaron a la rubia, Suzaku bajó a Seiryu y una extraña neblina morada brillante empezó a cubrirlos

— _Ella es sólo una pequeña..._

— _... pero tú no._

Comentan como un demonio de ojos rojos y de la nada aparecen en las manos unas tijeras y peines... ¡¿una soga?! Suiren se puso azul.

— Suficiente. —expresa su padre y los mellizos se calman. Desaparecieron los objetos de sus manos y Suiren retrocede unos pasos.

— ¿Tus hermanos son demonios? —le pregunta Shinko al pequeño Uchiha.

— Bueno... actúan igual que papá cuando algún señor habla con mami.

.

— ¡Oh! Claro, ella está conmigo. —expresa Ino— Sakura se especializó en medicina interna y Karin en microbiología.

— ¿Y tú, teme?

— Los ingresos de la empresa se duplican cada tres meses, así que estoy mejor que tú.

— ¡¿Ah sí?!

— Así es. —Naruto toma por el cuello a Sai y lo junta en un abrazos forzoso.

— ¡Sai es tan famoso que gano mucho más siendo su representante que tú!

— Pero yo no dependo de nadie.

— ¡Mi hija es más hermosa!

— ¡Y yo tengo tres hijos perfectos! —el rubio aprieta los dientes mientras chocaba miradas con el azabache; que al chocarse se electrificaban.

— ¡Yo tendré cuatro-ttebayo!

— Espero que se parezcan a su madre.

— ¡¿QUÉ DICES, TEME?!

Hinata intenta apaciguar a los chicos, pero Ino la detiene y le dice que los deje y la ayude en la cocina.

— ¿Cómo vas con lo de...? —señala la cabeza.

— Pues... El doctor me dijo que todo está bien por ahora, pero tarde o temprano llegará. —ambas desviaron la mirada— El año pasado empecé a usar lentes estos lentes. —comenta algo melancólica.

— Tranquila, Hinata. —le da una pequeña palmadita en la espalda— Han pasado... ¿cuánto? ¿Once, doce años? —empieza a servir las porciones de arroz — Y recién empiezas a usar lentes.

— Sí, lo sé. Es sólo que una vez que empiece a usarlos empeorará más rá- —le d un coscorrón en la cabeza.

— Tú solo sigue tomando la medicina. —sonríe entre los regaños— Y deja de pensar en ello. Mejor dedícate a verlos crecer y verás que, quizá, lo que dijo el doctor nunca pase. Hinata bajó la mirada por un momento— Tu familia es hermosa, no tanto como la mía, pero son bellos. —la peliazul sonríe— Por cierto... —la rubia se acerca y le susurra— _Yo de ti, le pongo un límite a Sasuke-kun._

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Hablo de los niños, por su puesto. —Hinata ladea la cabeza— Yo sé que estar con la pareja y pasar el tiempo en _esos_ jueguitos es divertido, pero deberías tener más cuidado con los embarazos.

— Sasuke-kun dice que quiere una familia grande... —sonroja ligeramente y la rubia queda atónita—... y a mí no me molesta. —sonríe y la rubia la codea de nuevo.

— ¡Picarona~! —Hinata ayuda a colocar los platos y cubiertos, Ino pasa los alimentos.

Hinata observa a las personas a su alrededor. El accidente lastimó sus nervios ópticos en aquel entonces y las secuelas aumentan con el paso de los años. Sus hijos nunca conocerán a sus testarudos abuelos, pero Mikoto los visita cada cierto tiempo con obsequios y mimos; al igual que su tío Itachi, Hanabi y Neji. Tal vez su esposo no pudo estudiar la carrera que quería, pero nada de eso le importa. Ya que al mirar a Sasuke a los ojos, ver crecer a sus retoños, sus amigos con sus familias, sus logros como personas, hacen que su felicidad actual siga creciendo a cada segundo. Ya que por más oscura que sea la noche ahora, la luna y las estrellas le hacen compañía por toda la eternidad.

.

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

.

_Porque, las noches son oscuras,  
tan oscuras que parecen no terminar nunca._  
_Pero la noche no es sólo un manto negro._  
_Ya que la luna y las estrellas son su eterna compañía._

_._

**_~FIN~_**

.

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

* * *

_***Uzume:** Diosa japonesa de la felicidad, fertilidad y danza. Ayudó a la diosa Amatarasu a salir de su depresión por causa de su hermano Susano'o (si desean saber más, lean sobre mitología japonesa ¡Es súper interesante!)_

_***Suzaku:** Uno de los cuatro monstruos divinos de la mitología china. Representa el sur y tiene la apariencia de un fénix bermellón; además de atribuirle el elemento del fuego y la estación del verano. Itachi tiene este nombre en su anillo de Akatsuki._

_***Seiryu:** Otro de los cuatro monstruos divinos de la mitología china. Representa el este y tiene la apariencia de un dragón azul; además de atribuirle el elemento del agua y la estación de la primavera. En cambio, este nombre está en el anillo de Deidara._

_***Shinko:** No significa algo en particular. En realidad quería que sea el mismo Inojin, pero en versión femenina; aunque no quería dejarle el mismo nombre. Así que tomé "Ino**JIN**" y cambié la **J** por **SH** para darle un toque más femenino. Podría decirse que, si lo buscan por medio de caracteres y no de katakana (que sería la manera en la que lo "descubrí") sería algo así como Nueva hija. SHIN: NUEVO, KO: HIJA_

_***Suiren:** Nenúfar. Si quieren una descripción detallada, pueden encontrarla en su primer debut "¡S-soy una estudiante, Sasuke-sensei!" xD Es que me gusta reciclar hijos :v_

_PD: No me gusta poner los nombres de mis bebés creados al azar. :v ¡Investigo! :)_

* * *

_**Da-chan:**__ Niñas, niños y extraterrestres. He aquí la finalización de esta fabulosa entrega. :'D_

_Estoy melancólica. Es uno de mis primeros fics al iniciar en el fandom y que por fin se dé su conclusión es algo lindo y triste al mismo tiempo. -snif snif- Yo estoy muy contenta por haber cumplido la promesa de darle dos finales alternativos a esta entrega. :') No quiero alargarme tanto, porque si no debería hacer un capítulo completo sólo de agradecimientos, pero debo decirles que adoré los "FAVORITES", "FOLLOWS" y "REVIEWS" para este fic._

_Espero de todo corazón haya cumplido con las expectativas, porque no fue nada fácil hacer un segundo final, sin que el anterior se vea muy depre. Quería igualdad y creo que lo logre... ¿verdad? xD :/_

_Espero verlas en las otras historias y que la fuerza del chocolate las acompañe :3 ¡Nos leemos en otro lado! (U-U)/_

_**PD:** En algún momento, los dibujaré... Para que sepan cómo me imagino a mis retoños inventados X)_

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡lleno de lágrimas de felicidad!_**


End file.
